There is Always Hope
by CelestialAngel2000
Summary: Sequel to "Thing's Aren't Always as they Seem" Amy has suffered a great loss at Crawford Hall. The only friends she did have, have left her and now she's alone to face the world. Can she do it? Or will friendship and love prove you are never truly alone.
1. An Innocent Red Diary

**Title:** There is Always Hope

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Sexual content, violence, maybe some swearing you know the normal things. Should something come up that I think could be sensitive to some of you I'll give you a heads up!

**Spoilers:** This story is going to run from the end of season 2 till the end of season 5 so just a heads up guys!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the supernatural characters in this story! The only ones I own are Amy and some of the other ones you'll see in this story later on!

**A/N:** YES! Hey everyone were back! K I know this is earlier than I told you to expect but I'm in a super good mood, mainly because I wasn't picked to be a jury member that was quite a relief! X) So I was in such a good mood that I uploaded this story ahead of schedule!

So anyways as you all know this story takes place after "**Thing's Aren't Always as they Seem**." Like I said it is a rated M story obviously so if you don't like these kinds of stories please leave X) I hope I can pull this off for all of you and I hope you enjoy it guys!

Oh and since this story bounces offf the other one for those of you that do not understand what is going on please go back and read the other story. But I think you guys can catch on eventually. X)

* * *

As Amy turned around, she saw a sleek black cat sitting there on her windowsill precariously perched outside. Amy raised an eyebrow at it and started to walk towards the little animal. The black cat sat calmly and observed Amy as she came nearer and nearer to itself.

Suddenly, as soon as Amy reached the window the cat jumped down and ran down the fire escape. It stopped about a level down and stared up at Amy as if asking, "You gonna come and get me?"

Amy huffed and shook her head, "Weird cat."

Closing the window, she walked over to her couch and grabbed the remote. Turning on the TV the news report came on for the day. Amy sighed as she sat back and watched the news report. Apparently, a bad accident on one of the major highways had caused a huge pileup for getting into the city and the line could take an hour or so to get through. A mother had killed her two children and claimed that she suffered from post partum. Also a man that had apparently cheated people out of a lot of money for insurance died today from a sack of money that came out of no where and smacked the man in the head allowing him to fall backwards and smack his head on the concrete killing him instantly.

Amy raised her eyebrows at the irony of this situation, "Wow that's just strange, killed by money when you cheated people out of thousands of dollars."

Amy rolled her eyes and was about to change the channel when it cut to a commercial break and a cosmetics add came on. Amy's eyes widened as she recognized the person on the TV staring back at her seductively. It was none other than Missy Preston. Yeah, she had learned her last name before she left college just to be on the safe side.

Missy had been one of the biggest pains in her butt for the short amount of time that she had attended Crawford Hall. A natural bully and a person that lived off spite, bitterness, jealousy, and the attention she got from her atrocious acts Amy had to admit that Missy was one of the lowest people she ever had the misfortune to run across. She bullied Amy mercilessly ever since she first saw her and Amy just took it, even standing up for her once no less! It made Amy roll her eyes and sigh at herself angrily sometimes even today still.

It turned out that shortly after Amy had left Crawford Hall Missy had been "discovered" or so she heard through the grape vine. Apparently, Missy went to try out for a part in one of the plays at the college and a secret talent scout was sitting far in the back where they wouldn't have been seen. Supposedly, he had taken an instant shine to her and immediately promoted Missy as his new face for his cosmetics line.

Amy had snorted when she heard this story. More or less, it was most likely her dad or someone that Missy knew that bought her the part. Things didn't happen like that just by chance there's usually some kind of outside help.

Now Amy stared in disgust as Missy's face filled the screen. Her long platinum blonde hair was done up in large curls that waved around her face in a sexy fashion. Her cold blue/grey eyes sparkled out at the camera at whoever watched as her delicate eyebrows arched in a come here hither motion. Slowly she licked her lips seductively and her straight teeth flashed out between her full pink lips.

"Heavenly Cosmetics," said the spokesperson on the screen, "every angel deserves their share at fame, and you can be one too. Buy the lipstick from the "Heavenly Collection" and become instantly envied by all your rivals and peers."

Amy snorted in disgust as she rolled her eyes and turned off the TV. Throwing the controller beside her Amy stared up at the ceiling. The ceiling fan rotated slowly and lazily above her and she became caught in its hypnotic revolution. Turning her head to the side, she looked out the window at the fluffy white clouds lazily floating by. Everything was ok with the world, or so it seemed, everything was ok except her.

Shortly after Lance and Jazz had left and Gabe had been murdered right in front of her eyes, Amy had left Crawford Hall and had never looked back. For her the memories of the school and everything that had happened in it were too much for her mind, body, and soul to bear.

She could still remember everything clearly, as if it were yesterday. She still remembered meeting Gabe for the very first time under that large, tall tree. His honey colored eyes tinged with green had stared down at her as laughter and concern danced within them. If Amy had known then what she knew now maybe everything would have happened differently. Maybe she wouldn't have spent so much time on constantly doubting Gabe and his actions or his supposed "job", but she had let her conflicting emotions get in the way of herself and her relationship with Gabe. He had always stuck up for her even if he went to extreme lengths…

Amy sighed, 'Is that what it's like having a guardian angel around you constantly protecting you?' she thought to herself tiredly.

Every time someone threatened her in some way or hurt her Gabe was always there to get them back tenfold; and boy did he get them back. Some lengths were very severe while others were…minor.

Amy snorted at herself as this thought ran through her mind. Wow how the tables had turned. One day not so long ago she would never have thought of murder and deadly pranks as a small matter and now it was as if her whole perspective or good and bad, right and wrong had changed in a matter of seconds.

Her thoughts drifted off to Jazz. Amy couldn't help a small smile start to stretch her face as she thought of her tiny little friend. Jazz had been the shoulder that she could cry on whenever she had needed to. She was small with short black hair, delicate rounded features, and an enormous amount of energy that could rival any kid in the world. Amy figured that it might also have something to do with what Jazz was in actuality.

Jazz was a Light Elf. She was one of the good ones unlike the Dark Elves.

'Or maybe I'm just stereotyping them like other people do in mainstream media like gays, blacks, Mexicans, old, young,' Amy thought to herself contemplatively.

She didn't find out about her best friend until very late on into her first year at Crawford Hall. Her friend had used a type of glamour spell and had enchanted her appearance so that she wouldn't be noticed by the general population and cause an uproar. When she wasn't in her glamour Jazz was tall and elegant. Her facial features took on a more cat like quality and even her voice became softer and more gentle.

Jazz had always made Amy feel safe even before she knew what she was. She was the first person that she told about her parents. Heck she never even told Gabe about them. And she guessed she would never get the chance now.

Amy shook her head and thought of her next friend Lance. He was incredibly handsome. Tall, blonde, and extremely good-looking Lance was like the god of their college. He was admired by all the woman and all the guys envied and looked to him. He was a regular poster boy but when it came to her and Jazz he was such a sweet kitten.

Lance had turned out that he was a warlock that was like 700 years old. Yeah if that didn't bother you then the fact that he didn't look a day older than 20, no wrinkles, perfect white teeth, fluffy blonde hair always perfectly styled, and a gorgeous body that could kill just by looking at it then you should be jealous by now.

He had never really used his powers in front of her but she knew that he wouldn't lie about something like that. Lance was one of her friends that had left shortly after Gabe had died along with Jazz. She had never seen both of her friends again after that day it was as if they had dropped off the face of the Earth.

She had grabbed the paper the day after about Gabe's death. After reading through it once she had refused to look at it again and had kept, it locked in a chest under her bed. She refused to open it again until she was ready to face everything that it held inside of it. The last thing that would join everything in there already was the diary sitting innocently still on her small desk by the window.

The sun was shining on its red leather binding making it appear to glow. Amy sighed tiredly as she gazed at the innocent book. It had been extremely painful for her to go back and recount all of those events in painful detail. It had been almost a year since she had left Crawford Hall and still everything was painful.

Turning away from the book, Amy bit the tip of her nail. Sighing angrily she got up and walked towards her small desk with the diary lying on top of it. Just as she reached out to grab the notebook, her phone rang.

Jumping slightly Amy turned and glared at the phone accusingly for disturbing her as if it was its fault. Looking at the diary again, she reached out one more time to grab it when the phone disturbed her. Amy gritted her teeth and counted to five hoping that the phone would turn off.

Unfortunately, for her it kept on ringing. Sighing angrily Amy walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" she said into the phone trying to keep her aggravation at bay.

"Hey Amy sorry to bother you but can you come in a little bit earlier today?" asked the voice on the end who Amy instantly recognized as Sasha.

"Yeah sure when do you need me in?" asked Amy wearily hiding the sigh that she wanted to utter into the phone.

"Within the hour please," said Sasha on the other end, "I'll pay you double!"

Amy smiled at her boss's frantic voice on the other end of the phone. It sounded like a real jamboree over there. She could hear loud customers talking and shouting from the kitchen in the back calling up orders.

"Thanks Sasha I'll be there as soon as I can," said Amy as she hung up.

Sighing Amy knocked her forehead against the wall beside the phone emitting a light thump and a groan of dissatisfaction. She ran her fingers through her hair and turned around. The first thing her gaze was drawn to was the diary still sitting exactly where she had left it when she had went to pick up the phone.

Walking over Amy walked past the diary and into the bathroom. Stripping out of her clothes Amy walked into the shower and turned the water up until it was scalding. She no longer flinched, as the overly hot water that scalded her flesh, the only time she did wince was when the trails of water ran down her wrists.

It wasn't known by anyone except for Amy but shortly after she had left college she had started to cut herself. The anger, pain, and despair had finally over run her and got the best of her. Without anyone to help her or let her lean on she had succumbed to her dark desires of cutting in order to alleviate some of the pain that she still felt in her heart and soul.

While the pain of the cutting took away some of the pain that she experienced within a few minutes it would be back with a vengeance that would sometimes leave her breathless. Those were the times were Amy would go and sit in the shower and turn the shower on and let it blast her with its freezing cold waves.

Raising one of her wrists Amy looked upon the angry raised flesh. She no longer looked down on it in fear or resentment, now it was just apart of her as much as her arms or legs were. Amy sighed as she gazed at them and then turned off the showerhead.

Small droplets still rained on her for a few more seconds, then a steady drip, and then soon nothing but silence permeated the apartment again. Throwing the shower curtain open Amy stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She tied it around her body then grabbed a slightly smaller one and dried out her long blonde locks.

Opening the bathroom door, she walked across to her bedroom and opened the door. It was modest. It wasn't as if Amy could afford anything luxurious on her small budget but it got her by and she was content as she would ever be.

Stepping around her small bed, she opened her closet. Gazing inside she grabbed her work uniform from the meager selection of her clothes. Tossing it onto the bed Amy stripped out of the towels and began to dress in them.

It was a plain black shirt that didn't show off anything, a small black skirt and some flats completed the look. Amy grabbed a ponytail and tied her long blonde hair back into a high pony. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days and that wasn't too far off from the actual truth.

Her dreams were haunted by constant nightmares and even her waking mind was plagued by dark thoughts. Amy couldn't seem to find any peace in her life anymore. She worked long and grueling hours to make sure she had a roof over her head and there were times where she almost thought that she wouldn't make it to the rent but she always seemed to scrape by although barely at times. Slowly but surely Amy was wasting away.

Walking out towards her small living/kitchen room Amy gazed around. The diary hadn't left. She sighed angrily as she realized that she hadn't put it away like she had originally planned on doing.

Looking to the small clock mounted on the desk Amy realized that she had taken longer than she had originally planed and quickly started to walk towards the door. Grabbing a long coat she threw it over her body as she gazed back.

Pointing an accusing finger at the diary she muttered, "As soon as I get back I'm gonna deal with you."

Amy opened the door and walked out. Closing the door behind her, she locked it and sprinted off to get to her job.

* * *

**A/N:** So? First chapter guys just easing into it XD I already have chapter 2 pretty much done and chapter 3 I'm starting on shortly so don't expect an update till maybe Saturday or so! Thanks all of ya!


	2. A Little Diner on the Corner of 3rd St

**A/N:** Wow guys thank you for the reviews and I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter! Umm so I know you guys have questions and believe me they will all be answered within the next little while. Let this story just keep breathing for abit ;)

Here's chapter 2 enjoy!

* * *

Amy walked quickly down the block. Her job was only five blocks away from her small apartment but she still liked to get there early on some days. Today was no exception to the rule. Finally, after a few minutes she saw the small diner looming in front of her.

Jarla's Diner was home to some of the best burgers in town. For a small 70's styled diner it sure could still bring in the crowds of people. They still had there regular customers, who to Amy look like they never actually left the diner, and then of course you got your new faces. While Jarla's was a popular diner, it was also popular among some of the more questionable persons that lived in the neighborhood.

Amy basically lived in the more scummy part of town. Here gang violence was prominent, drug abuse happened at every house almost, and prostitutes prowled their corners in the dead of night picking up clients. Kids were kept locked in the houses and were never let out at any hour of the day or night. It was definitely not the place to try to raise a family.

At first when Amy had looked at this area she, thought it wouldn't be a good pick for her and she still felt that way, but what had cinched the deal for her was the low rent and the proximity to her job. Mainly the rent though.

Amy could see the diner and she crossed the street. It was a modest abode, the paint that had once been vibrant reds, blues, and yellows had faded with the passing of time and the sun beating down at its walls bleaching the colour away.

Amy got up to the door, as she did she noticed the parking lot jammed full of cars, pushing the door open she was buffeted back by the air conditioner and the smell of greasy burgers.

There were some rough looking people in the bar area and the usual old timers teaming around all the tables. The loud laughter and boisterous talk permeated the area and Amy noticed that it was packed for the lunch rush as usual.

Walking towards the back counter Sasha smiled at Amy.

"Thanks so much for coming on such a short notice Amy," Sasha thanked her employee as she served drinks to two men, "I knew I could always count on my best waitress."

That's right, her, Amy, was a waitress. She couldn't find a job anywhere else at the time so she had ended up with this one after Sasha had taken an extraordinarily quick liking to her. Amy couldn't afford to say no at the time so she had accepted and started the long hard work. The pay wasn't at all good mostly relying on any tips that she could get from her tables. Every once in a while Sasha would help her out by giving her a few extra bucks if she could spare it but other than that Amy was on her own.

Sasha wasn't exactly the original owner, more the original owners daughter. She was 25; curly red hair fell down to her shoulders and sparkled when the sun hit. Her eyes were a gentle emerald green that sparkled like the gems themselves. Her skin was extremely fair and pale, here and there were a few burn marks from the hot elements in the back that she had accidentally got years ago. She had a trim figure and she was taller than Amy at 5'5.

"Ok Amy take care of tables 4 and 8 if you don't mind," Sasha ordered her briskly, "we had one of our noon time waiters call in sick."

Amy nodded as she walked through the kitchen doors into the hustle and bustle of the kitchen. The chef was busy dicing onions and lettuce as he flipped patties as they sizzled and popped on the grill. Amy could see the fatty juices leaking out of them as she passed the station by to one of the back rooms. Opening the door, she came to the mini break room where they could hang up their coats for their shifts. Amy stripped off her jacket and hung it neatly on the coat rack. Pinning her nametag on, she reached into the pocket of her long coat. She pulled out two black long wristbands that would cover her whole forearms and hide the scars littering them. Pulling the black material out she smoothed it out and allowed just enough discomfort to remind her of their presence. Tightening her ponytail Amy turned back around and headed back out to the front of the restaurant.

Walking up to one of the tables that she was in charge of she plastered on a fake smile, "Hello welcome to Jarla's Diner I'll be your host this afternoon. My name is Amy; what can I get you to start off to drink?"

The two men that sat at the booth leered at her and openly stared up and down her body. Amy concealed a shiver that ran down the length of her body as she stood there and put up with the stares. One of the men gave her a smirk.

"How about you and me in the back alley? I could give you a good drink," stated the man confidently as he leered at her.

Amy didn't even react in the open to this kind of comment, "I'm sorry sir but that is not on the menu," Amy stated covering up that she was slightly unnerved by this man.

The man's buddy across the table from him stifled a snicker behind his hand. The other man glared at his friend, "Well that's just too bad isn't it? But the offer is always open toots if you ever feel the urge to walk on the wild side," he said to her as he winked.

Amy swore that she could taste some bile that came up from her meager breakfast this morning, 'like that's ever going to happen,' Amy thought to herself.

"A coffee then," stated the jerk as he sighed in disappointment.

His friend was perusing the menu and looked up after his friend ordered, "I'm good with just water thanks."

Amy nodded, "I'll get your coffee then sir."

Walking away Amy resisted the urge to rub her arms away of the chills that had suddenly overcome her at the man's blatant grossness. Sasha must have noticed her slightly grossed out and disturbed look. She frowned as she saw her coming and looked out at the table that she had just finished serving. Understanding seemed to dawn in her eyes as she took in who was seated there.

As Amy came behind the counter and started to pour the coffee in a small cup Sasha came up to her.

"Hey girl you need someone else to look after that table for you? I could get one of my guys," Sasha volunteered to her.

Amy shook her head at Sasha and smiled hiding everything behind a steel wall, "No its ok Sasha, I can't run away from them now."

Sasha gazed at Amy with pity in her eyes and her fire red hair streamed down behind her in its customary long ponytail. Shaking her head, she rubbed her forehead wearily.

"Ok Amy just watch out for those two," Sasha gestured with her eyes at the two men, "especially that bigger one. He can be trouble and if things start to get out of hand I want you to tell me and I'll move you ok?"

Amy nodded at that but she did not intend to tell Sasha that things were getting out of hand at that table. She had to prove to herself that she could start to handle herself in situations that used to make her feel uncomfortable. She had no friends or really family to lean on anymore. She could look after herself and she would prove it today.

Walking back with the coffee cup Amy placed it gently in front of the man. He leered at her again and a vicious pinch made Amy jump and look down. One of the man's hands had grabbed a part of her thigh that was exposed; even now, Amy could see the angry red mark starting to form.

'Great that's gonna bruise,' Amy huffed to herself.

Moving away from the mans questing fingers she took out her small notebook, "Ok would you like to order?"

"Yeah just your Double Cheeseburger and fries, oh and on the side how about you?" asked the man as he raised his eyes expectantly.

Amy jotted down the man's order and tried not to roll her eyes at his blatant come ons.

"Sorry sir were out of stock for your side dish," stated Amy firmly, "and you sir?" she asked turning to the other man who had hardly said anything at all.

"Just your chicken Caesar salad for me thanks," he said quietly.

Amy nodded as she took both orders. Flipping her notebook closed she began to walk away to put the orders in but as she did she could have sworn that the guy that had pinched at her was staring after her with leering piggy eyes and a dark gleam smoldering in them. Amy brushed off the sudden nerves and walked faster away from that table.

Putting the orders in to the cook Amy turned and jumped a foot in the air as she saw Sasha staring at her with a disapproving look not aimed at her face but at her thigh. Amy looked down and saw that the mark was becoming an angry purple and blue bruise.

Sighing quietly Amy looked back up at Sasha's accusing stare, "I told you girl to tell me if you were having difficulties with that fricken porker at that table."

Amy almost snorted at her boss's choice of words but realized how serious her own boss was taking this. Shrugging Amy started to slowly walk past her.

"Its fine Sasha I can handle him," Amy tried to convince her boss who didn't seem to be taking any nonsense today.

"Amy no I know what that man can try to do and I know he's a pig," she whispered to her vehemently, "child I just don't want to see you get hurt. Lord knows I respect you but that's still no reason for me to shut my trap and stand by as I watch a perfectly innocent girl get mauled and drooled on by a loser, ya hear?"

Amy stared at her boss for a split second. When she said innocent… Shaking her head Amy ignored the comment and tried to make sure she didn't blush beat red like her boss's hair in front of her.

"Sasha I just put their orders in, they'll be gone soon enough," Amy reassured her.

Sasha still didn't look appeased by this though. Finally, she sighed angrily and nodded her head.

"Fine child but I'm keeping an eye on you," she stated pointing an accusing finger at her, "and I don't want you going over to that table more than necessary ya hear? Get their bloody order, take their money and make sure you give them subtle hints to shag ass out of here."

Amy raised an eyebrow at her, "Sasha you know I have to serve them, so they at least don't starve or die of dehydration right? And so they can keep coming back and give you business?" she said jokingly to Sasha.

"Ahh let them die at the table for all I care;" Sasha snorted at that, "besides I have enough business going for myself right now."

Amy shook her head and stifled a chuckle as she walked over to her next table to serve.

As she came closer to her next table, an instant smile lit her face. The table was situated in the corner booth and an older man was staring out at the cars driving by the diner. He was bald on the top of his head and around the sides of his head and the back he had snow-white hair. A moustache also white covered his upper lip and curled slightly at the ends. His skin was darker, and he appeared Middle Eastern. His eyes were a gentle chocolate brown, his nose was slightly hooked and he had a thin mouth but one that was usually always smiling. Today he wore a simple jean jacket over his t-shirt and blue jeans on with some old sneakers that looked like they had seen better days.

Amy stopped at the table and the older gentleman turned his head to address her. As soon as he saw her his eyes opened wide and sparkled, his mouth turned up and a genuine smile and booming laughter seemed to light up the whole room.

"Amy! It's good to see you my young friend! How is life treating you?" asked the older man curiously.

Amy smiled at him gently, "It's treating me well Mr. Yoshiro, my I inquire about yourself?"

Mr. Yoshiro waved his hand dismissively, "Amy how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Taro? Seriously I sound incredibly old when you use my full name like that," he stated as he laughed.

Amy laughed delicately with him, "My apologies Taro, but I'm not used to this."

Taro shook his head, "You're just so polite Amy it's refreshing in your day and age. Not many younger people are like you, you're a lot wiser beyond your years."

Amy stared at him confusedly for a second, "Why do you say that Taro?"

Taro shrugged his shoulders, "You just strike me as someone who is many years older than what you most likely are."

Amy nodded her head, "Well that's a first for me I have to say! Seriously how are you though Taro?"

Amy knew that something was on Taro's mind but he had never told her what it was. For the longest time since Amy, started working at the diner Taro had been one of their oldest customers. He always came in for lunch and sometimes in the evening to just sit with the waiting staff in comfortable silence and chatter. He was a friendly older man and everyone simply adored him here. He was like a permanent wall fixture of the diner…if you could staple him to the table or something. It was just as good, considering he was here every single day.

One thing that Amy knew about him though was that Taro was adopted at a very young age. His parents were Chinese hence the Chinese sounding names and yet he was a Middle Eastern man. He grew up happy though even knowing at a young age that the people who were raising him were not his actual birth parents. Whenever Amy asked him if it was hard for him to understand or accept that idea that his parents were not his real birth parents he would always tell her,

"Amy my parents were amazing. I do not consider the people that gave birth to me any kind of parent. They never tried looking for me and I never tried looking for them. My real parents took such good care of me and loved me even though I wasn't genetically related to them. I have never met two kinder people, except maybe yourself, and I would never trade them for the world. I was blessed and incredibly thankful for them; those other people are strangers."

After hearing, that passionate response from Taro Amy had never asked him about the topic again. She knew Taro was not insulted by her asking or angry with her but she just didn't want to drag something up that maybe was best left alone.

"I'm doing fine Amy thank you for asking," Taro replied to her earlier question smiling gently at her.

Amy nodded at him, "Would you like some of our herbal tea then Taro?"

"Yes please Amy that would be wonderful and just a small basket of buns if you would be so kind and if that's not too much of a bother," Taro said gently.

Amy scoffed at this, "Of course it isn't Taro! You're a paying customer!" Amy exclaimed to him. Bending down to his level, she whispered to him, "besides we like you hear so eat as many of the buns as you want and sit here for as long as you please."

Taro shifted in his seat and gave a quiet laugh, "Thank you for that Amy."

"No problem sir! Your tea and buns will be out shortly!" with that said Amy pranced away before Taro could scold her for her use of the word sir at him.

Walking by the table that the two men were at Amy was about to pass it by when suddenly a hot liquid scolded her side. Gasping in slight pain and startlement she looked down at herself in shock and then at the booth.

The other man was sitting there quietly not bothering to say anything and the jerk from earlier was smirking at her as he raised an eyebrow.

"My coffee seems to have spilled waitress may I have some more?" asked the jerk as he leered at her again and smiled at her in a way that Amy could do nothing about.

"Is there a problem here?" asked a voice from the side of Amy.

Turning Amy saw her boss Sasha staring there looking down at Amy's wet side. Looking at the men at the table a small glare was glowing from her eyes.

"Nothing boss," said the main in an oily voice, "my coffee just spilt, and I was asking for more."

"That's not what happened Sasha, I saw it he threw it at her there's no way the liquid would have sloshed all over her like that without someone directing it," stated Taro from behind them.

The bully in the booth turned around angrily, "Shut your mouth ya old geezer!"

"Now that's enough!" Sasha stated in a loud ringing voice, "get out of my diner now, and don't ever come back the both of you or I'm calling the cops! You're not harassing my staff anymore and neither are you insulting my other customers."

The man just shoved his plate off the table so it smashed on the floor and the food scattered everywhere. Amy looked down as her flats were splattered with left over ketchup and bits of burger. Turning her nose up Amy looked up as the two men got up from the booth.

"Whatever; food sucked here anyways," stated the jerk, "come on Rolph lets truck out."

With that, the two men left the diner slamming the door behind them and making the window rattle in it.

"You ok Amy?" asked Taro politely as he glared at the men's retreating backs across the parking lot.

"Yeah I am thanks Taro, and thanks Sasha," Amy said as she rubbed her head sheepishly.

Sasha smiled gently at her and Taro turned back around and nodded. Leaning down Sasha and Amy started to clean up the bits of food that littered the linoleum and the broken dishes.

"Oh Amy you don't have to help with this," Sasha chided her gently, "go back and clean up, I know I carry some spare shirts in the desk drawer in the back room."

Amy shook her head, "No Sasha this is just as much as my fault. I want to help you."

Sasha glared at Amy her blue eyes turning into twin ice chips, "Don't you dare say that it was your fault Amy, I've been watching you closely with them."

"But they were still-"

"And don't you say that they were paying customers Amy," Sasha stated vehemently, "that's a pathetic excuse. I should have kicked them out months ago, but I didn't and I just couldn't stand to see you being picked on."

Taro suddenly leaned down next to them and started to help pick up the food. "What a waste," he would constantly mutter as he helped them.

"Taro no, don't help us, we should be done soon," Sasha pleaded with the older gentleman.

"No girls I'm going to," Taro said kindly, "some men are pigs or worse and you just saw the worse right there."

Amy smiled at him and Taro grinned at her through his white mustache. Silently they all worked until the mess was cleaned. Amy quickly mopped the area until the tiles shined and all of them grinned at each other for a job well done.

Suddenly, Amy jumped, "Oh Taro! Your buns! I'm so sorry I totally forgot about them!"

Taro waved his hind in a gesture dismissively, "Not to worry Amy I can eat them now."

Sasha turned to Amy a tray balanced on her hip from the broken plates, "Amy go to the back room and get changed I'll serve Mr. Yoshiro here his buns and tea."

Taro rolled his eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you girls to just call me Taro?"

"At least once more old man," Sasha said good-naturedly.

Taro threw his hands up in the air as a gesture of defeat, "So you'll call me old man but not by my first name! I deserve a discount on those buns!"

Amy laughed as she walked back to the back room to change her shirt. As she locked the room door she stripped off her work shirt and opened the desk drawer on the desk. Inside folded neatly, were a few pairs of plain black shirts, identical and in different sizes.

Amy leafed through the shirts until she found her size. Holding up she gazed at it then put it on over her body. Smoothing out any possible wrinkles she took a look at herself in the small mirror and nodded. It would do until she could wash her other one.

Amy winced and lifted the shirt again, the scolding hot coffee had left her side slightly blistered, and red, the wound glaring angrily out at her. Amy sighed as she saw this.

'Great,' she thought to herself as she lowered her shirt gently.

Her hands brushed the sides of her and she winced again. Holding up her hands she looked at the black forearm gloves that encased her arms, thinking of what lay on the other side of those gloves.

Amy shoved her dirty shirt into her coat pocket, unlocked the door, and walked back to the front of the diner. She would deal with everything later as soon as she got back to her apartment. Although she knew she would regret that decision as she felt her side starting to throb with pain.

Amy just gritted her teeth and bared with the pain, glad she could feel something even if it was only physical.

* * *

**A/N:** So I hope this was ok! Remember thing's aren't always as they seem ;)


	3. The First Cut is the Deepest

**A/N:** Welcome back guys! So the third chapter of this story XD pretty exciting even I must say. Umm this story will probably be longer than the other one...actually you should probably count on it being longer than the other story XD which is good for you I guess! ...and alot more work for me -_- jk jk i enjoy it.

Anywho just wanted you all to know, i don't have specific dates that I update on just kinda whenever I have something or feel like it. But i usually update once or twice a week if your lucky three times ;) oh and Gabe will be making an appearance shortly. I'm kinda stuck on that one because I have two ideas for it so I just have to decide which one will fit better at the time :p no worries you should see him soon though so just hang in there!

**WARNINGS:** This chapter does contain self harm. So for any of you who do not like to read events such as that please do not read this. I dont think I could do this kind of a scene justice, it's just too raw something like that but I tried anyways because it had to happen. I meant to put it in the warnings in chapter 1 and I should have but I just missed it, so you all know now! Thanks to a friend for reminding me :D

Anyways hope you guys enjoy the story!

* * *

Amy wearily cleaned the last table for the night. Wiping it, she made sure it shined out at her and that all the salt and peppershakers were in pristine order with tomorrows specials at the end with them. Nodding to herself Amy smiled and walked away from a job well done.

Her and one of the other waitresses had just finished giving the diner tables a thorough scrubbing for the night. By the time they finished it was completely dark outside and only the streetlights illuminated the sidewalk. Today was no exception. Amy could see cars whizzing over the bridge that ran over them somewhat as their occupants sped home for the night.

Walking to the bar Sasha looked up and smiled at her. She did a quick perusal of the diner with her eyes and nodded at her.

"Excellent job as always Amy," Sasha said kindly, "Daphne you can leave now! Thank you very much for the extra help!"

Daphne nodded and walked into the back room to change. Amy watched her go. While her and Daphne had never really talked Amy always had felt that the girl was very sweet just incredibly shy. That was rich coming from her but it didn't change the fact that it was true. Amy waited until the swinging door shut and then she looked at Sasha. Sasha stared back her with an intent look gracing her features.

"You ok after today Amy?" she asked her gently as she wiped a glass dry.

Amy shrugged at this, "Yeah sure I am Sasha, why do you ask?"

Sasha quirked an eyebrow up at her, "Well it just seems to me that you would be uncomfortable under that kind of attention; you just strike me as the type who isn't used to this kind of thing."

Amy blushed beat red at how she perceived where Sasha's questioning was going. Sasha saw Amy start to look a little hot under the collar and quickly rushed to correct her saying.

"I didn't mean!-"Sasha stated quickly, "I mean…Amy I'm sorry that came out completely wrong on my half, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Amy shook it off and smiled at her boss, "It's no worries Sasha I just kind of looked too far into it."

Sasha smiled gently at her and nodded, "So umm change of topic you walking home by yourself?"

Amy nodded her head, "Well yeah, I mean, I only live 5 blocks away so it's not too bad."

Sasha looked past Amy through one of the windows to the outside. She frowned as she saw some of the lights out down the street and cars driving by slowly.

"Amy let me drive you instead," Sasha stated without even asking her if it was ok.

Amy frowned slightly at this, "But I can-"

Sasha shook her head in objection at this, "No Amy I don't like you walking this late. There's a lot of shit that goes on down here and if I can offer you a ride then I will."

Amy chewed on her bottom lip at this. It wasn't that she wasn't thankful to Sasha for offering her the ride it was just she didn't want to be a bother on anyone, especially her boss. Sasha seemed to understand her hesitation on the matter and smiled gently at her.

"Amy I have a daughter that looks like she could be your age and I would never let her walk home in something like this," Sasha stated as she jerked her chin at the windows outside, "even if it were someone else's kid I wouldn't let them go out alone, and I would hope someone would pay me the same courtesy with my own. You kinda remind me of my daughter as well; and I'm sure your parents wouldn't agree with this."

Amy could feel a lump form in her throat at the thought of her deceased parents. While Sasha did not know anything about them it hit incredibly close to home and Amy did, her best to swallow down the tears that had arose at this.

"Tell you what, 5 minutes is all I need here and then we can truck out in my car ok?" asked Sasha as she continued wiping the long counter down, "you go back, and gather your belongings and meet back here ok?"

Amy nodded and walked through to the back door. Daphne rushed by her and smiled a friendly good bye as she walked through the swinging kitchen doors. Continuing on Amy opened the door to the employee room and grabbed her coat from the hangar. Throwing it on she buttoned it up and cinched it at her waist. Her arms throbbed slightly at the added material and the weight of it covering them but Amy just grit her teeth and bared it.

Walking back out the back door she came to the front of the diner again and noticed Sasha closing the blinds around the last table. Turning she smiled at her already in her coat and carrying her purse.

"Ready to leave?" she asked Amy.

Amy nodded at her and together they walked out the front door. Sasha produced a set of keys from her pocket and locked the door behind them. Amy could hear the gentle click of the lock engaging and Sasha walked away to her four door Sedan parked on the side of the diner.

Getting into the car Sasha started the engine and Amy glanced outside as they pulled out of the parking space and headed to the opening in the curb to turn onto the street.

"Ok Amy which way to your apartment?" asked Sasha kindly as she gazed left and right for any traffic. Amy snorted in her mind at this considering the street was eerily dead, even for this area.

"Turn right and go down until you hit 40th street," Amy told her, "my apartment is the first one on the corner of the street on the right hand side."

Sasha nodded and turned right out of the diner's parking lot. The two of them rode in complete silence as Amy gazed out of her passenger window. The sidewalks were dark, most of the lights having been smashed out at one point or another. The back alleys were pitch black and Amy could see a flicker of movement in them but the car went to fast for her to pin point it. Lights were shining out of the dilapidated apartment buildings and houses as they passed. Amy could see people walking around in their homes.

Suddenly the car slowed down and Amy startled as she realized that they were already at her street. Looking across she could make out her apartment.

Sasha looked over at her, "I'll wait until you get in."

Amy nodded and opened the door, getting out she leaned over again to look at Sasha, "Thanks," she mumbled slightly awkwardly to the older woman.

Sasha gave her a small smile, "Don't mention it Amy, but seriously if you ever need a ride don't be afraid to ask for one."

Nodding Amy closed the car door and crossed the deserted street. Walking up her apartment steps, she used one of her keys and opened the door. Stepping inside she turned and waved to Sasha. Sasha waved back and then the silver sedan sped off into the night. Amy could just faintly make out the red lights glowing on the back then entirely fading away as she turned a corner.

Sighing Amy turned around and walked back up the stairs. Her apartment was on the fifth floor, which made it on the top. The stairs creaked and groaned under her weight and it wouldn't be the first time that Amy thought to herself she would fall through them.

Reaching the top floor Amy slotted her key in the lock and turned. The door creaked open ominously and Amy stepped into her now dark apartment. The curtains over the windows she had left open had moonlight streaming through. One of the windows had moonlight shining down on her small desk.

Amy's eyes were instantly drawn there as she shut the door behind her. The little red diary seemed to glow in the silvery shine of the moonlight. It sat innocently not having moved an inch since she had been gone.

Amy sighed and dropped her small purse by the door. Walking over she shut the curtains and turned on some of the lights that littered the small apartment. Grabbing the remote, she turned on the TV and listened to the news play as she went over to her desk. Grabbing up the diary Amy carried it to her room. Opening the door, she turned on the small bedside light and knelt down by the side of the bed. Reaching under Amy pulled out a small and ordinary wooden carved box.

The box was small, big enough to fit a small diary and a few other personal belongings. It was made out of dark wood but no extravagant carvings littered the area of the box. A small lock was on the outside of it keeping the box closed to all people…all people except for Amy.

Amy looked at the box and she could feel a cold sweat build on her forehead and lower lip. Slowly she tugged out a small silver chain that rested underneath her shirt. On the end of the chain, a small, delicate, silver key gleamed in the lamplight of the room.

Amy stared at the key as she watched it revolve slowly on itself, lights flashing on its smooth surface. Taking the key firmly in her hand she fitted it into the lock and gave it a swift turn; hearing a click Amy paused and took her hand away from the key.

Staring down at the innocent wooded chest Amy took a deep breath as she placed her hands over the lid ready to lift it. This box contained some of her more darker moments in her recent life. Not only did it carry news clippings and obituaries of her parents but it also contained the clipping of one of her best friends being killed.

Amy could feel her heart start to pound in her chest as she took deep steadying breaths. It had been just over a year since this box had been opened. Now she was going to open it for the final time until she could stand to look at all of the contents.

Pushing the lid open Amy looked down at all of her belongings nestled in the small interior. Newspaper clippings, a few loose items and a picture or too crowded the inside of the box. Amy caught a glance of the latest newspaper clipping that she had just placed in the box a little over a year ago and swallowed the large lump in her throat. Quickly grabbing the diary sitting innocently beside her she shoved it in and slammed the lid, locking the small box tightly. Taking the key out she dropped it next to the box.

Clenching her fists, she shut her eyes and felt the small tears squeeze their way out. Her whole body felt as if it were choking on her repressed sorrow. It felt as if nothing could possibly go right. She had lost everything in such a short amount of time she didn't even know which way was up or down. Her heart squeezed painfully as more and more tears flooded out.

Amy rested her forehead in the palm of her hand as she sat on the cold floor and sobbed. Her sobs racked her body so hard that she shuddered continuously and her arms throbbed and burned with aggravation. She couldn't even get enough air in it seemed to compensate her and her stomach clenched and spasmed violently at the harsh sobs.

Shakily she raised one of her hands and wiped at the tears with her fingers. Looking down at her hand, she saw black ink running down her fingers. Of course her mascara that she had completely forgotten that she had on; sighing Amy rubbed her eyes one more time then pushed the box under the bed and grabbed the key slinging it back around her neck.

Shakily she stood on her feet and turned to walk out of the room. Stopping she turned and looked out the window though before she could leave. Walking closer she gazed out of the window and saw a young mother cuddling her twins, or what Amy assumed, as she read them a story from their book.

Amy's heart gave a painful spasm and her throat choked at the large lump that she could feel that was stopping her from breathing. Quickly closing the door Amy turned and walked quickly into the bathroom right across from her room.

Closing the door Amy looked up into the mirror. Her tears had caused her mascara to run all the way down her face and ringed her eyes like a raccoons. Her deep blue eyes appeared dull and lifeless and were extremely red from her hard sobs just seconds ago. Her cheeks were a deep red and flushed. Her usually straight hair was a mess; she hadn't even noticed herself messing it up as she was consumed by her deep depression.

Turning on the faucet Amy cupped her hands and quickly started to clean off her face. Grabbing a face cloth she scrubbed at her eyes until all of her makeup was off and then she raised her nose at the state of the washcloth. It was streaked black from her eyes and Amy tossed it away onto the small counter as she gazed at her reflection.

It was a small improvement from her practically black eyes just seconds ago. Amy knew there were better ways to remove makeup but at this point, she could care less. Looking over towards the shower, she spotted her pink razor sitting innocently on the edge of the shower.

Amy's heart began to pound and it even felt like it skipped beats as she took in the razor. Walking slowly towards it Amy leaned down and picked it up. Gazing at it, she ran her hand around the smooth handle and then looked towards the protective casing that covered the razor blades. Lifting her hand, she pinched the cover and removed it casually dropping it onto the floor.

Gracelessly she fell down beside the tub and lifted one of her arms. Of course, her arm socks were covering her forearms so that she couldn't reach the soft skin underneath. Tearing off the glove Amy picked the razor up again and brought it against a completely smooth patch of skin still.

Before she cut into the skin though Amy took the time to inspect the other cuts; some were still red and sore from the newness of them, while others had slowly healed and left faint but noticeable white lines criss-crossing all over her forearms. There were even some from the gloves rubbing against them had broken open and began a light trickle of blood to well and flow down her forearm.

Ignoring the already flowing blood, she found a spot that was relatively unmarred by her constant abuse and placed the razor against the slightly warm skin. Slowly she slid the razor across her forearm. Amy didn't hiss anymore at the bite of the blade against her soft skin and instead grit her teeth and bared it. She watched the blood slowly bead up from the cut and witnessed it mingle with the blood already flowing down her arm.

The new wound stung at her but ignoring the pain, she picked another spot slightly farther up and slashed the once unmarred skin. More blood blossomed out from the cut.

As Amy sliced at her left forearm the pain that she had felt earlier seemed to evaporate at the presence of the physical pain that was assaulting her body now; once her left forearm was sufficiently cut Amy grabbed a spare towel and wrapped her forearm tightly in the soft folds. Her eyes closed tightly as the wounds burned and hissed at being smothered again and Amy couldn't help a small cry escape past her lips. She dropped the razor in the tub to join and mingle with the rest of her blood that had spilt at the bottom.

Getting up from the floor, Amy walked over to a cabinet and grabbed some disinfectant and a bandage. Quickly she disinfected the wounds, hissing at the sharp sting, and bandaged it tightly until they had healed sufficiently enough to stop the bleeding.

Placing all of her belongings away, she opened the bathroom door and stepped out into her living room/kitchen. The TV was still playing the news and Amy listened to it as she walked over to heat some water for some hot chocolate. Putting the kettle on she glanced outside of her window while she waited.

Prostitutes walked by on the street, their mile long shoes clacking against the cement like horses hooves. Amazing really, that she could hear all of them even from five stories up. Amy jumped at the shear-whistling coming from behind her. Quickly she grabbed the kettle and lifted it from the hot element. Pouring the hot water, she added some hot chocolate powder and some milk. Blowing on the hot beverage she walked slowly back to her couch and gently sat down still holding the steaming cup.

She watched the news with an impassive eye as more criminals were shown in the top right hand corner. The sketch artist having taken in the witnesses accounts for the raper's or killers. Amy took a slow sip as she watched the news.

Suddenly from far in the background Amy could hear cop sirens blasting away. Slowly they became louder and louder. Frowning Amy stood up and looked out the window facing the street. Five cop cars zoomed by and stopped slightly down. Amy tilted her head to the side but otherwise shrugged and walked back to the couch.

Sitting down she huffed as she nursed her hot chocolate still completely unfazed by what was going down mere blocks away from her. Before, when she had first moved in, the cops coming over so periodically worried her, now she just accepted as if it was everyday life. Well I guess living in this section of the city would do that to someone.

Polishing off the last drags of her hot chocolate Amy rinsed the cup out and turned off the lights and the TV. Tiredly she shuffled into her bedroom her whole body feeling sore, tired and stiff.

Without even undressing Amy flopped down onto her small bed in the center of her room and dozed off relatively quickly. The last thing she heard was the wail of the sirens and even those haunted her nightmares as she slept.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope it was ok guys! :S oooo can't wait to write certain chapters for this story :) so tell me what ya all thought!


	4. Robbed of Life, Meeting the One

**A/N:** Another chapter everyone! So I kinda just cut this chapter alittle short XD I just re activated my Facebook account so I'm kinda getting used to that. Besides when I was writing this scene I got to the ending and it all just clicked and I went I'm stopping here so i did lol :p

Enjoy!

* * *

Amy kept running through a dark abyss. She could feel hot, panting breaths on the back of her neck and her heart sped up at the sheer presence of the monster behind her. All she had seen before she had started running was the flash of crimson red eyes and a monstrous black shape emerge from the shadows somehow darker than the surrounding area. That was all she needed in order to turn on her heel and run like she never had before.

Amy panted as she could feel her lungs start to ache and almost burst with the strain of her ragged breathing and her forceful push out of her body as she strained herself harder and harder. She could feel sweat start to pull down her face and run down her neck soaking her long blonde hair into ragged, clumped, and a matted mess streaming behind her. She could feel the surrounding temperature start to skyrocket giving her the impression of being in a furnace.

Screams started to be heard around her but yet she couldn't see the source of the noise. Pushing herself she ran faster as she heard the angry snarl become unleashed from behind her. Suddenly, Amy felt her foot become caught on a ledge of some sort and her arms pin wheeled in front of her face in an effort to catch her fall.

Landing on the hard ground the harsh impact knocked the breath straight from her lungs. As she breathed in, she could feel the searing heat seem to scald her lungs burning at them like a fire trapped in her chest. Then Amy felt claws yank onto her leg and she let out a terrified scream. Turning her head, she saw the beast, or whatever it was, looming above her; its mouth open in what appeared to be a wide smile.

A sharp pain seared in her chest and Amy gasped then screamed at the cold and calculated stab. It felt as if she were just stabbed with a knife. Looking down at her chest Amy could see dark blood start to stain the front of her shirt. The creature kept on stabbing and stabbing at her; Amy could feel whatever it was slice into her internal organs over and over again.

'Oh my god please wake up!' Amy screamed out in her head hoping that all of this was a bad dream.

The creature above her laughed and sank its claws deep into the flesh of her abdomen. Amy choked on her own blood as she felt it pool out of her mouth and run down the side of her cheeks to mingle with her mess of hair.

"I am no dream Amy, I'm as much apart of you as you are apart of me," the creature hissed at her jubilantly.

Amy shook her head in fierce denial. The creature nodded and its jaws slathered as its claws dug deeper and started to tear into her internal organs. Amy threw her head back and screamed loud, her screams intermingling with the others around her until she couldn't even tell that it was coming from her own throat.

"I'm looking forward to our meeting Amy, and believe me it will be sooner rather than later," the dark creature pinning her down hissed.

"Gabe where are you?" Amy screamed aloud, "Please help me!"

**~x~**

**Physical World**

**~x~**

Amy jolted awake screaming Gabe's name. Stopping suddenly she blinked her tired, gritty eyes and stared around the small apartment room. Shivering she dragged her knees up and rested her chin against them.

Looking at herself, she realized she hadn't even changed out of her uniform and it was gross now. Sighing Amy wiped her eyes tiredly trying to get the last remaining sleepy drags out. Her head was pounding and everything was incredibly sore. Her legs were even shaking as if she had just run a marathon, throat parched, and her chest…it was hurting directly where she had been stabbed in her dream.

Pulling her shirt down somewhat she looked at the area. Her skin was smooth and unblemished. Frowning Amy shakily swung her legs over and began to stand up slowly.

Her legs almost gave way on her at the increase of weight put on them and almost collapsed out of her shivering. Slowly, Amy walked over to the height length mirror that she had bought and stood in front of it.

Taking in her appearance, even she had to wince at what met her eyes. Her long blonde hair was tangled and matted with sweat. Huge knots sticking like burrs in it. Her eyes were puffy and slightly crusty in the corners and her skin was overall flushed. She really did look like she had just run for her life.

Lifting her shirt up she stared at her chest still clad in her white bra and carefully scrutinized the smooth skin; nothing, not even a hairline of a mark. Lightly Amy ran her fingers along her milky white skin on her chest and stomach. Frowning she lowered her shirt and turned away from the mirror. Clutching her head, she walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

'It felt so real though,' she thought to herself as she stripped out her dirty clothing and threw it into the corner by the door.

Walking over to the shower Amy looked down at the dried blood staining the slightly yellowish tub. Sighing Amy shook her head and turned on the shower faucet. Leaning over she picked up the pink razor blade that had been lying innocently where she had discarded it last night and rinsed it off in the stream of water. Amy watched as pinkish droplets pooled onto the floor of the shower and slowly ran in a light pink trail down to the drain along with the other spots and disappear.

Eventually all the blood had been washed away by the water and Amy stepped into the shower. Her bandages were water resistant so she didn't have to worry about them. She would leave them on until she finished her shower.

Shampooing her hair, she lathered the thick suds generously as she scratched at her scalp gently. Amy moaned out at the feeling as she scrubbed away all the grime that had accumulated on her since she had fallen asleep.

'Passed out is more like it,' Amy thought to herself as she began to rinse out her hair.

The thick suds slid down her slick body, pooling at her feet, they shortly disappeared down the drain. Amy grabbed some strawberry scented shower gel and rubbed it across her body. Quickly the small-enclosed space was filled with the sweet scent of strawberries and Amy sighed in happiness.

As she gently massaged her muscles in the shower she felt them slowly start to unwind and loosen up. Most likely, she was stressed over her job and that horrible dream last night that she had worked them up. At the thought of that dream, Amy stopped and just stood still in the shower as she felt the small droplets hit her body.

'What a dream…it felt so real,' Amy mused silently within her mind.

She could still feel the sharp rake of the creatures claws, its heavy weight as it pinned her down to the ground and the wreak of its hot, putrid breath as it panted in her face. She could still feel the cold slice of what felt like knives puncturing her chest and Amy wrapped her arms around her torso at the thought.

Rubbing her arms comfortingly, Amy turned off the shower and gingerly stepped out of the shower. Toweling herself dry, she wrapped one around her body and then twisted her long blonde hair in a second one.

Walking over to the mirror, she swiped the perspiration off the mirror and looked at her reflection. She looked more refreshed after her shower and Amy smiled slightly at that. Opening her door, she walked out back into her room, a small wisp of steam trailing after her.

Quickly she changed into a tank top and some dark wash jeans. Towel drying her hair she pulled it up into a high ponytail then threw the dirty towels into a hamper. Luckily, she still had an extra work uniform in her closet just in case so she could wait to wash her other one.

Amy walked out of her bedroom and into her main living space area. Turning on the TV again, as per her normal routine, she got out some eggs, peppers, mushrooms, cheese, and some ham. Placing it all on, the cutting board she placed a frying pan on the stove and let some butter melt in the center as she started chopping up the vegetables and the ham. Cracking some eggs over the pan she then put her cheese and all of her other toppings on top of the eggs. Waiting a few moments, she flipped the eggs over and made sure they folded over nicely.

The smell of omelet wafted through the apartment and Amy breathed in deeply the aroma that met her nose. Distantly she listened to the news reporter but not really paying attention to anything the woman on the screen was saying. It was most likely the same thing anyways; bad news always seemed to sell.

Finally, her omelet done Amy flipped it over onto a plate and walked over to the couch. Falling back on it with a slight huff she gently sawed off a small piece of the soft, fluffy egg and placed it in her mouth. It tasted absolutely delicious and Amy sighed slightly at the exquisite taste.

As she was chewing on another bite, the news reporter came back on and Amy was suddenly met with a picture of her street and…the waitress from last night? Frowning Amy reached over and grabbed the remote yanking the volume up higher.

"Police were called to the corner of 50th and 37th street last night after a call was placed from a couple hearing screaming going on down a back alley. Upon arriving at the scene, police found a young 24 year old Daphne Grass multiply stabbed to death and appears to have been sexually assaulted. If anyone has any information about this police are urging them to come forward."

Amy stared in shock at the photo of her co-worker displayed on the TV screen. It left her shocked as she stared at it. The smiling, round face of Daphne beamed back at her. Amy gulped a large breath of air in. Kinda hard to believe that just a mere 10 hours ago or so she had seen her and worked with her. Now she was found dead in an alley last night?

Amy gripped herself tightly as a whole rack of shivers assaulted her body. What if she had been walking home that night? What if it had been her that had been attacked? It was all so mind boggling to her that her head pounded with the beginnings of a headache.

Getting up she walked over to her desk and sat down at the small table. Slowly she began to unwind her bandages from around her arms. The bandages pooled out on the table and Amy took one long look at the scars covering her forearms. The cuts from last night were still red and angry looking. They appeared to be slightly healed even already and stung from the brush of the colder air in the room.

Turning her head Amy gazed out of her window at the street below. Some cars drove by in the direction of the diner. Amy slowly allowed her eyes to shut half way as she basked in the warm glow of the sun shining down on her. A dark streak cut across her vision down below and Amy opened her eyes and leaned slightly more forward to stare at it.

The same black cat from the other day was staring up at her window directly at her. It cocked its head to the side slightly as it gazed at her peacefully. Amy frowned at this as she watched the cat stretch and slowly pad away.

Shaking her head Amy sat back in her seat and watched as it disappeared around the corner.

"Huh," Amy said quietly to herself.

She sat there for a while longer as she watched the people walk by and the sun slowly move across the sky. Her scars still burned and stung every once in awhile but Amy reveled in the pain of it. At least she was feeling something. Her thoughts drifted back to her dream that she had just had last night.

"It was just a dream," Amy reassured herself out loud, "just a dream."

But it didn't matter how many times she told herself that she couldn't help a sinking dread fill her stomach. Glancing at the clock Amy blinked in shock as she noticed that it was almost 1o'clock.

Scrambling up from her chair, she ran back into her room, got dressed in her uniform, and ran back out. She had grabbed her forearm gloves and made sure her scars were all safely covered; although they stung horribly. Grabbing her jacket, she rushed out of the apartment locking the door behind her.

Rushing down the stairs, she pushed herself into a light jog. She got three blocks down when she spotted the crime scene tape and a hard lump formed in her throat. The police were nowhere to be seen but the dark alley even in daylight opened like a large, hungry maw waiting to devour its next victim. Swallowing down her nervous Amy sprinted away from the scene not once looking back. She arrived at the diner shortly after; gross and sweating but at least unharmed.

Walking across the parking lot as usual she pushed in the door and was met with the ever expectant rush of customers coming to and fro. Sasha was behind the counter as always, wiping down the surface, and serving drinks to everyone that called. The two of them made eye contact and Sasha looked away in sadness her whole demeanor screaming depression out to her.

Walking into the back Amy hung up her jacket like last time and looked at the empty peg sitting on the side. Even though she had never really known Daphne, her heart still felt a pang of loss…and fear. It had happened way to close, not just to home but also in her own workplace even. Suddenly, Amy heard the door open behind her and she spun around. Sasha was standing in the doorway staring at her sadly; she closed the door gently behind her.

Amy smiled at her but she didn't have any kind of cheer backing her up. Sasha stood in the middle of the room and gazed at the floor her arms crossed protectively.

"So you saw the news?" asked Sasha gently.

Amy swallowed thickly and then nodded. Sasha nodded at this and rubbed her forehead wearily.

"Umm look if you need the day off-"Sasha began to say.

Amy shook her head, "No I should be fine, but you seem to need it."

Sasha shrugged her shoulders, "I'll be fine, besides there are still a lot of hungry customers."

Amy smiled at her as Sasha smiled back. Clearing her throat and blinking her tears back, Sasha clapped her hands in front of her, "Ok so if you're up to serving I could sure use your help. We had a few waiters call in so there's not many of us, and if you could work longer today that would be a great help."

Amy nodded at her, "Sure no problem."

Sasha nodded her thanks and left the room. Amy sighed, this was going to be a long day, but really, she did not have any other choice. Making sure her gloves were secure, she walked back out to the front.

Sasha nodded to her as she saw her pass by. Grabbing her notebook from her pocket Amy took out a pencil and walked up to her first table. As she took peoples orders and jotted everything down, she couldn't help but constantly turn around and look behind her.

Every single time, out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn that she saw a flash of someone with honey colored brown hair. Yet every single time she turned to look at the person they had disappeared into the hustle and bustle of the diner. More than once, she thought she saw a quick glimpse of Gabe but it turned out to be a trick of her imagination.

Every single time this happened Amy's heart rate would speed up and her palms would become sweaty; yet each and every single time she got her hopes up and they were dashed she crashed harder than she ever felt possible. Her eyes became slightly damp with tears but she kept it all in check and kept on taking orders.

As she passed out hot plates, she saw her friend Mr. Yoshiro come in and a genuine smile lit up her features. Placing the last hot plates down in front of the people, she walked over to the same booth that he had been sitting in the other day.

He was still wearing relatively the same things as the other day but this time his shirt was red and his jeans were slightly darker than the other day.

Amy stopped in front of his booth and Mr. Yoshiro turned to look at her. A smile lit up his features, the teeth gleaming white in his dark face.

"Amy! Glad to see you girl, and how are you?" asked Mr. Yoshiro as he took one of her hands in his older knurled ones.

Amy smiled gently at him, "I'm doing ok Taro, so did you hear about Daphne?"

Taro seemed to come over with a somber aura at this news and he sat back and took his hands away. Nodding sadly, he answered her, "I did unfortunately this morning. They say they have no idea who the culprit is and let's face it, it could be anyone."

Amy nodded saddened at this thought. The chance of them ever catching the real culprit was very slim and even then, it wasn't as if Daphne's family would have any real peace after losing one of their family members.

"Well Taro what would you like today?" asked Amy as she reshelf her feelings and tuned back into her job at hand.

Taro seemed to understand her sudden change and only showed he registered it with a flick of his eyes, "Just the usual is fine Amy."

Amy nodded and jotted it down in her notebook as she turned to walk away. As she started to make her, way back to the kitchen to place the order though she noticed another shorter man in the diner. He was wearing a green, faded jacket and from behind his slightly longer hair was styled neatly and a honey colour.

Amy's heart began to pound as she saw him. Her eyes opened wider as she took in his stance and how straight he stood.

"Gabe?" Amy whispered quietly aloud as if she had just blown gently on a candle.

Walking over to the man from behind she reached out when she became close enough and almost put her hand on his shoulder, "Excuse me sir?"

The man turned at that and looked at her. Amy reeled back as she recognized a young fellow but not the one she had been hoping for. The man gave her a surprised look but otherwise didn't say anything.

"I'm…I'm sorry that was my mistake. I thought you were someone else," Amy mumbled quickly and walked away.

She didn't look back but if she had she would have noticed the man gaze at her sadly after her retreating back.

"Amy? What have you done to yourself?" Gabe whispered to himself as he watched after his close friend.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope its ok! I kinda rushed at first so I hope you guys like it! Thank you so much for all of the great reviews too!


	5. A Stranger in an Angel Disguise

**A/N:** Back! Sorry for the long wait guys! I didn't mean for this to be dragged out as long as it was X) in apology I will try to get the next chapter to you all by Friday or Saturday!

Thanks so much for the great reviews and I'm glad some of you are reviewing this story it's so awesome! Oh and btw to you all who want me to check out their stories I am! Believe me I am! It's just I haven't even had the time lately to work on my own so my apologies if it's taking awhile X(

Even this I kinda rushed it I think but I hope it tides you over! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Amy breezed around the restaurant all night. It felt as if she hardly stopped even breaks were hectic with cop cars whizzing by the restaurant at all hours late into the night. The staff seemed to be very tense with the news broadcast earlier that same day and there seemed to be more accidents with food and spillages. More than once Amy had to clean the messes that littered the floor.

Sighing Amy pushed back a strand of her hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. Her eyes were scratchy, probably from lack of sleep, and her arms were hurting horrendously. Carefully she balanced an overloaded tray on the palm of her hand and navigated between the tables.

Placing the collapsible serving table down she unloaded her large tray and lightly handed over the occupants food. Smiling at her, they thanked her as she offered her own forced smile and walked away.

As she turned though, Amy did a quick double take again. It was that same man sitting at the far end of the bar. He was the one that she had thought had been Gabe from behind but upon getting closer to him she had realized her mistake and had apologized profusely to him.

Still Amy squinted at the man again. She could have sworn that she had met him before, or that it really was Gabe. Quickly she shook her head before she got her hopes up. If she did stuff like this, the fragile peace that she had worked up in the last year or so would shatter and she would be left with nothing.

'Better to just think I'm at peace then let this façade shatter again,' Amy thought to herself as she walked behind the bar.

Putting her tray down she could feel a cold prickling on the back of her neck. She knew from just experience that someone was watching her. Slowly she lifted her head and looked around. The same man sitting at the end of the bar was watching her. As soon as he saw that, she had noticed his staring he looked back down to his food and pretended to act as if nothing had happened.

Frowning Amy walked over to him. Standing in front of him, she just stared back at him. Finally, after a few minutes of her just standing there the man looked up at her. He raised his eyebrows at her and Amy had to swallow hard at the memory of Gabe doing the exact same thing to her all the time.

The man stared at her with deep blue eyes, "Yes? You know it's rude to stare."

Amy this time raised her eyebrow at him, "Oh is it? Then maybe you should take your own advice."

This time the man's mouth slightly dropped; after some time he seemed to regain his speech again, "Well I know that you have a chip on your shoulder."

Amy frowned at this and cocked her head slightly to the side, "What makes you say that?" she asked him quietly her voice quivering slightly.

The man shrugged and put down his fork and laid down his paper on the table, "Call it intuition if you will, and you don't seem to be angry with me per say."

Amy seemed to deflate slightly at this, "Your right."

The man just stared at her quietly, "Want to talk about it?"

Amy quickly looked back up at him, "You're kidding me, you're a total stranger why would I ever want to talk to you?"

The man shrugged and held up his hands in a surrender motion, Amy's eyebrows quirked again at the familiar gesture. Shrugging his shoulders, the man folded his hands in his lap and stared at her.

"You don't have to by any means; but I find that sometimes talking to complete and utter strangers is sometimes what somebody needs. Their not judged then and its somewhat liberating to talk to someone that you most likely wont ever meet again in your life," he explained to her as Amy looked down at the floor and chewed her lip.

The man watched her, "But hey you don't actually have to accept my offer! You can keep doing what you're doing but seriously that's not really working for you that well if you're flipping your lid at random customers."

Amy blushed beat red at this, 'He's right,' she thought to herself, 'If Sasha had heard me she would have been seriously disappointed in me.'

Amy nodded her head, "Ok I get off in five so just wait here ok?"

The man nodded his head, "Consider it a done deal sweet cheeks," he replied to her as he cut into his food again and continued reading his paper from where he had left off.

Amy shrugged and blushed slightly again then turned and walked away back into the kitchen. She opened the door to their break room and quickly rummaged around for her cell. Checking the time, she saw that her shift had just ended. Nodding she stuffed it back in and straightened out her ponytail again. Wishing she could change she just shrugged and walked back out.

The man was still sitting in his original place eating away at the contents on his plate. Amy walked over and pulled out a stool next to him. It was the last one at the bar and she finally took into account what he was eating.

Amy's eyes widened slightly in shock as she took in his pancakes covered in strawberry syrup; he didn't seem to mind and cut off another slice as he folded his paper back up and placed it on the table again. Swallowing the last bite of his pancake, he wiped his mouth with his napkin and turned to face her. Amy could feel her eyes stinging at just seeing the pancakes that were once on the plate but she quickly banished her feelings again and gave him her undivided attention.

"So what's up with you?" asked the man nonchalantly.

Amy shrugged her shoulders as she fiddled with her clasped hands in front of her. The man just watched her for a while silently then leaned forward and stuck out his hand. Amy glanced at it and back up to him; hesitantly she reached out and grasped it.

"The names Steve," said Steve as he gave her a wide smile.

Amy smiled back at him, and this time it was a genuine smile, which somewhat surprised her.

"Amy," she introduced herself quietly.

"That's a pretty name," Steve said kindly as he dropped his hand to rest against the bar. His body turned in her direction as his blue eyes danced and popped with life.

Amy stared at him mesmerized for some time. It was uncanny how much he resembled Gabe…Suddenly she was jerked out of her trance by a hand waving in front of her face.

"Helllllooooo?" asked Steve, "are the lights still on in there or no?"

Amy laughed and shooed him away, "Sorry what did you say?"

"Well I was just asking you what you wanted to talk about when you completely zoned out," Steve explained, "I swear I could catch flies in that mouth of yours if you could open it any wider."

Amy slapped him as Steve laughed at her, "I did not have my mouth open!"

"How would you know? You were completely out of it!"

Amy opened her mouth and gaped at him like a fish before she burst into laughter. She couldn't believe that she was actually genuinely laughing at something this man had said. The way he conducted himself and what he said reminded her so much of Gabe! Maybe she was finding something in him that she was clearly lacking for the last year…a friend.

Stopping she gazed at him again, a sad, thoughtful, expression crossing her features. Steve stared at her and cocked his head.

"What's up really girl that's the second time you've done that," Steve said conversationally, "do I remind you of someone?"

Amy sighed sadly as her own blue eyes clouded with sorrow, "You could say that I guess. See I lost a really good friend just over a year ago now."

The man sat quietly next to her and didn't look at her as she explained this; just allowing her to relieve herself of this huge burden that she had been carrying with her for what felt like since the dawn of time.

"See I met him after some rough times that I had just gone through and he really picked me up and made me laugh! He welcomed me with open arms into this new environment and accepted me for just who I was not because he thought he could change me or anything else; he just liked me as me I guess."

"I remember when he would always joke around with me. I always took him so seriously, and I think that was a mistake on my part now. I sometimes wish I could go back and change some of my reactions to certain things but I can't unfortunately and now I just have to deal with it. He always stuck up for me it never mattered what the issue was; and when I say stuck up I mean stuck up."

"I remember one time making pancakes with him, so when I saw you were eating them it just made me want to cry out of all the memories that came back. We sang and danced in that kitchen, he even flipped a pancake, and it splattered on the ceiling! That was probably the funniest morning ever."

"He had a gigantic sweet tooth and I swear it made me and my other friends nauseous to just watch him eat some of the things sometimes but hey it was all in good fun; besides our group would have never been the same without him there…"

After that, Amy had become quiet and shrunk back into herself. She couldn't believe that she had practically unveiled this much to a complete stranger! Was she really that desperate for someone to talk to all this time? Now that she looked back on it probably since she didn't really have anyone anymore.

"You talk as if he's not in your life anymore if you don't mind my saying so," Steve replied cautiously and gently.

Amy swallowed down a large lump that had lodged itself in her throat, "He's not," she just managed to croak out, "he was murdered last year by two men and I had to watch it."

Steve raised his eyebrows at her, "Wow…I don't even know what to really say to that. I mean sorry isn't no where near good enough and it won't bring him back but for what it's worth I am very sorry. You sound like you cared an awful lot about him."

Amy nodded as she rubbed her arms, "I still do to be honest. Sometimes when I'm walking through crowded areas I think for a second that I saw him and I go chasing after that person only to realize that it's not him. Sometimes I swear I can still hear his same laugh and it makes me just want to curl up somewhere dark and silent when I remember it can't be him. I can't even find the people who killed him, believe me I have and it's like they dropped off the face of the Earth. Eventually I had to stop…but I always keep an eye and an ear out."

"So you went to the cops about all this then?" asked Steve quietly.

Amy flinched, "it's complicated," she said dismissively.

Steve seemed to accept this excuse and nodded his head. The two sat in complete silence. Finally, he asked her another question.

"Do you talk to your other friends about this at all?" he asked her gently again his tone soft.

Amy couldn't help but let out a snort at this, "Are you kidding me? I don't even keep in contact anymore! They left shortly after this happened and I haven't seen them since…not even heard a peep from them."

She looked down at the bar table in deep thought as her memory's came flooding back to her of that week of her life. Because she hadn't been looking at Steve she missed the sadness en-gulph his features and his eyes become dull and lifeless as he listened to her.

Unbeknownst to Amy the man sitting next to her wasn't Steve, it was Gabe. The trickster stared at her with incredible sorrow as he listened to his old friend spill herself out to him right now; whom she thought was a total stranger. He knew when he faked his own death just a little over a year ago, it would make Amy depressed, but even he had underestimated how deep her feelings had run.

Gabe had thought that she was disgusted with him to some extent when she found out what he did for a living so to speak, but she seemed to be turning around towards the end. That had made Gabe swallow a large lump in his throat as he remembered the same memory of them making pancakes in his kitchen on the university campus. Hearing her in so much pain and all because of something that he had done to her made him want to rip himself to shreds.

The day when he had been "killed" he had not known that she had seen him and Jazz as well until after the fact. He had made Jazz swear to not tell her anything and to let her just walk away, that it was for the best; but now that Gabe looked at her he realized that what he had done quite in fact could have made it worse. Amy was nowhere near over everything that had happened, in fact it sounded as if she wasn't dealing at all with everything that had transpired.

Staring at her now Gabe could see that his old friend had changed and drastically. She looked more haggard now, her hair was lanker, and her skin was slightly paler than usual. Even her body seemed to be thinner, and not in a healthy way. What worried Gabe most was the look in her eyes as she gazed at him. They looked like two deep bottomless pits or black holes. Gabe knew all too well what a black hole was, and while he understood why God had put them in the universe, like the large recycling plant, he still called them major bitches.

"I'm sorry I have to go," said Amy quickly as she stood up suddenly, knocking the chair away from her table.

Gabe was wrenched away from his thoughts as he turned to stare at her, "Wait why the sudden rush? I thought this was going well."

Amy just shook her head at him, "Listen Steve, your nice and all really, but you remind me too much of him and I just can't look at you. Thank you for listening though and have a wonderful night."

With that, Amy turned on her heel and made a beeline for the door. She ignored the shouts back at the bar from Steve and even Mr. Yoshiro's frenzied shouts for her to not go outside by herself. Slamming out the door Amy walked quickly down the street back towards her apartment.

The streets were unnaturally quiet as she paced down them. Looking in front of her, she noticed that the lights were smashed out down her side of the street. Deciding to cross and walk on the better-lit area of the road she didn't even have a chance as a hand shot out and roughly grabbed her by her upper arm.

Amy didn't even have time to scream as she was roughly dragged down a dark alley and slammed against the building behind her. She could feel her skull let out a resonating crack at the impact and stars shown in her eyes at the force of the blow. A strong pair of arms still held her upright and pinned back against the wall.

Slowly Amy shook her head slightly as she attempted and willed her vision to clear. Enough lighting from the lamp across the street illuminated the alley so that she could see the man in front of her. Her eyes widened as she could just make out the two thugs from the restaurant the other day.

The man holding her against the wall was the louder one. He leered at her with crooked, black teeth and breathed heavily in her face. Amy almost gagged from the stench of it.

"Well would you lookie here," he leered at her, "if it isn't the two faced bitch from the restaurant the other day. You still look good enough to just eat," with that, he pinched her viciously right on her shoulder.

Amy winced at the harsh sting but otherwise did nothing about it. She glared back at him and her eyes became two identical steely flints.

"Get lost you jerk," Amy rasped out threateningly even as her head still pounded.

The first man leered at the second one behind him, his sidekick, smiled back at him.

"Didya hear that Ollie?" asked the first man as he laughed, "she's trying to threaten us?"

The two shared a laugh as the other one rubbed his nose stupidly. The first one turned back to her and glared.

"After what we did to your pretty little friend the other night girly I don't think you have any means to make threats," he hinted at snidely.

Amy's eyes widened at this, "So you two killed Daphne? But why? She didn't do anything to you!"

"Pft," shot the first one, "she was associated with you bitches, it made her just as bad."

Amy couldn't hide the disgust that marred her features as she gazed at the two of them, "Wow so you just killed her because you didn't get what you wanted so now your throwing a little temper tantrum like a five year old; how embarrassing."

The first man snarled and slammed her hard against the brick behind her. He leaned his heavy weight against her until it felt as if she was being crushed and she winced as she felt his large belly press against her frame.

"Were going to show you your place little girl, and before the night is through you'll learn your lesson about playing with the big boys," he whispered to her threateningly as she felt him start to shift against her.

Before Amy could react, she heard someone shouting her name from the opening of the alley. Amy choked on her air as her eyes found Mr. Yoshiro and her heart started to pound; not just from fear of what may happen to her but what could definitely happen to Taro.

'Please not Taro!' Amy pleaded inside her mind.

""Get away from her and leave quietly," Taro said to the two men, "we don't want a fight here or for anyone to get hurt."

"Please Taro leave!" Amy yelled out to him.

"Shut it you!" yelled the fat one as he shook her hard.

Amy felt her teeth clack together and a sharp pain issued from her mouth. Crying out slightly Amy felt the copper, metallic taste of her blood start to fill her mouth. When she had been rocked she had accidentally bitten her tongue causing it to bleed profusely.

Taro frowned at this, "Hey just let-"

"Shut the fuck up old man!" yelled the fat one, "I've had just about enough with you and your little suck up attitude. Ollie get rid of him."

Before Amy could even understand everything that was going on, Ollie shoved his hand into his back pocket and retrieved a silver revolver. Amy's eyes widened at the sleek barrel and the delicate grip of the gun. She looked at Taro and before anyone could even utter another word the gun went off shooting Taro in the stomach at point blank range.

Amy watched in stunned silence as her friend slowly fell back against the wall of the alley. He clutched at his stomach and closed his eyes as his face contorted with pain. The gun was still smoking in Ollie's hand as he blew gently on it and pocketed it again.

"Well done Ollie," complimented the fat one.

Coming to her senses Amy began screaming incoherently at Taro. She thrashed wildly in her captors embrace as she attempted to free herself. She could hear the man yelling at her over her shrieks but she never stopped. Even when he slapped her hard across the face she only hiccupped and kept sobbing and crying out.

Finally, Amy seemed to waste away everything that she had left in her and had become limp. The two men chuckled as they witnessed her give up.

"Now then the real party can start," Amy could hear the man say as she heard the zip of a zipper.

Before anything else could happen though she suddenly felt a sudden gush of wind and fell to the alley floor. Shocked Amy stared down at the floor at the numerous stains and questionable items.

Looking up slowly she noticed that the two men were no where in sight. Slowly she looked over to Taro and saw him unconscious….or was he dead? No he couldn't be! She still saw the faint rise and fall of his chest. Relief flooded Amy's heart as her gratitude welled up inside.

She hadn't noticed till then but another shadow was slightly blocking the entrance to the alley. Amy looked up and saw the silhouette of a man standing there. Squinting Amy frowned as she gazed at him. He looked incredibly a lot like Steve.

Frowning Amy cleared the last of her mind of the dizziness, and fuzziness from earlier and then her eyes really widened at what met her gaze, her mouth dropping open in astonishment. Amy could even have sworn that her heart had stopped.

Standing in the entrance of the alleyway gazing at her sadly was none other than Gabe…whom she had thought to be dead for over a year now.

* * *

**A/N:** So like I said I'm gonna try for Friday or Saturday, but no promises ;p I just got a new Iphone so I'm incredibly busy with that as well but thanks again guys for your patience and support!


	6. Sometimes Scars can't be Seen

**A/N:** So just like I promised another update :p Ugh guys all these sad scenes are slowly killing me to write them but I'm happy to say that in the next few chapters things will start to look up slowly :D I tried to get myself in a good enough mood where I could write something like this and I have to say listening to the Titanic theme got me there in a heartbeat X'( so sad

Oh btw I read a story a few days ago. It was a Sabriel fic so for those of you who are into that to ;) like moi. It takes place on the Titanic and basically follows the same plot. Now I know you guys will say that oh yeah that's been done already but I have to say this one really got to me. I was bawling at the very end...sad but true X')

It's called Promise me by privatebullshit if any of you wanted to check it out!

Otherwise I hope you guys enjoy this fic and the first part of it is up to par!

Thanks for the lovely reviews guys! :)

* * *

Amy couldn't believe her own eyes as she took in Gabe standing before her. He was wearing the exact same clothes as Steve had been wearing and his eyes were steel flints glittering in the darkness. As soon as his gaze landed, on her, though they instantly softened and he looked down at the dirty alley floor.

Amy choked as she stared at him, "Gabe?" she managed to croak out in a hoarse whisper.

Gabe refused to answer as his fists clenched at his sides. Amy took a closer to look at him immediately the clothes finally sinking into her mind.

"Wait a minute, you were that guy! And you- Omg no this can't be happening," Amy started to croak out.

Gabe looked up at her and made a calming gesture with his hands, "Amy just breathe," he tried to soothe her.

A choking gasp off to her right hand side made her attention snap away from Gabe standing in front of her. Seeing Taro lying there in a steadily growing pool of his blood spurred Amy into immediate action. Quickly she crawled over to him and started to search for the wound that she knew was causing the blood loss in his stomach.

Finding the wound Amy immediately pressed down onto it and Taro winced and hissed in agitation as the wound burned intensely.

"Hold on Mr. Yoshiro I'm going to get you help," Amy pleaded with him quietly as she felt the tears start to run down her cheeks.

Taro chuckled from above her and Amy looked up. He was looking down on her sadly and with great admiration, "Don't worry about it Amy, you are such a good girl and I really hope you find good friends your age. I have lived a long and healthy life. I couldn't ask for anything better and one of my highlights was meeting you."

He winced and coughed making blood spill out of his mouth and spray down on her. Amy winced but did not pull away as she watched one of the kindest people that she had known in her life, slowly die before her eyes. Grabbing his shirt Amy cried out to him,

"Mr. Yoshiro! Don't you dare die on me! Were not saying any good byes! Not in this filthy alley! You're going to keep living, and you're going to come to the restaurant and order your buns and tea and cheer all of us up when we see you. This isn't the end, do you hear me!"

Amy shouted this out loudly, completely forgetting that Gabe was standing behind her watching their display. His eyes clouded even worse with sorrow. Mr. Yoshiro lifted his hand weakly and held her face gently in his grip.

"No more tears Amy, just live a long life," Mr. Yoshiro whispered as his hand started to slip.

Amy's eyes widened as her whole body froze; without her even seeing or realizing it, Gabe had lifted his hand up behind her back and snapped his fingers. The loud snap in the otherwise dark alley jolted Amy out of her reverie.

Suddenly, everything around her changed. The whole alley felt like it did a 360 and before she even knew it, she was back in her apartment room. Looking around quickly Amy groaned and clutched her head at the small headache that pounded behind her eyes, and the dizzying spell.

Slowly but surely it passed and Amy glanced down at the floor where she still sat, Taro was nowhere to be seen and even her hands were not bloody anymore; looking at them in shock Amy turned back and saw Gabe still standing in the middle of her apartment taking in the modest abode.

Amy stood shakily and Gabe's amber, golden eyes snapped back to hers immediately. He carefully watched her as she rose as if afraid that she would disappear on him. Amy took him in, for someone that was supposed to be supposedly dead he looked remarkably healthy. His hair was smooth and appeared soft, it was cut the exact same way since she had last seen him maybe a little neater. His clothes were rumpled slightly and plain but otherwise his same care free style. Skin flushed slightly and his eyes shown out from beneath his heavy eyebrows; Amy figured that that may have something to do with what had happened earlier; that is if he was still the same Gabe that she had known.

"Amy-"Gabe had started to say but he didn't even have the chance to finish.

Amy had stood straight up suddenly and waltzed over to him; before he could even react she yanked her hand back and slapped him with all the force she could muster in her body right down to the last cell across the cheek. Gabe's head slammed to the side at the force of the blow and slowly he raised his hand up to cup the abused cheek.

Wincing slightly as he felt the sting of her slap, he turned his face back to look at her. Meeting her angry eyes, he couldn't keep the heated stare and looked down towards her floor.

Amy was absolutely fuming; her chest was rising and falling so hard that she thought she would puncture a lung somehow. Her mind was raging and all that could be heard after the ringing slap was the intense breathing from her. She was slightly glad to see that her imprint was leaving a nasty mark across his face, turning it an angry red that clearly outlined her whole hand. She knew he could heal it if he wanted to but she was happy that he kept it. While it made her mad to see him she also knew, he was real after she did that and saw the evidence of it.

Rubbing her forehead lightly with her thumb and forefinger Amy didn't even have the energy to cry. She didn't even feel like she had to; it was hard for her to rationalize in her mind. On one hand, she was so exuberantly excited to see Gabe whole and healthy and not cold and dead, yet that had been over a year ago now…why had he not come forward sooner?

She was so emotionally exhausted about everything that she couldn't face him at that time; spinning on her heel she walked over to the window where her desk sat and looked out at the street. The full moon shown down brightly, even with over half of the lights out on her block it still lit everything up brightly enough that she could see with her naked eyes.

Swallowing hard Amy asked him, "Where's Taro?"

"He's in his own home," Gabe, murmured softly, "I guess I deserved that huh?"

Amy looked up at the bright moon and rolled her eyes as she bit any errant tears away viciously for the time being, "You think Gabe?" she yelled spinning around to face him.

Gabe's face flinched at her harsh and brusque tone. Rubbing the tip of his nose he stayed silent waiting for her to continue and continue did she ever.

"You made me believe that you had been dead for this whole last year! Meanwhile what exactly have you been doing? Sipping martinis and screwing around with hot babes! I've been trying to piece together my life again after you died, right in front of me Gabe! Right in front of me! That tore me up! Do you know how long and often I have cried myself to sleep as I mourned my loss? Oh my apologies of course you wouldn't because you were off screwing pooches and not giving a rat's ass about my feelings!"

"Amy-"

"And on another note! Do you know how torn up Jazz and Lance must be after they've thought you've been dead for over a year! Jeez, we should call them up and ask…oh wait my mistake I wouldn't know how to get a hold of them anymore because we all lost contact that same week after we thought you died! You know Gabe when I really needed my friends the most you guys just up and left me with no one! I can't believe you would do this to us, to me! I thought I meant more to you," Amy finished off quietly almost at a whisper.

At this Gabe looked up at her quickly the snap of his neck audible in the room, "Amy don't you ever say something like that! You know that I care about you and I would never let something awful happen to you!"

Amy laughed scornfully at him, "Gabe you probably did the best thing to hurt me as you so called tried to protect me, you tore my soul it feels like to pieces! I never met someone like you before! With you, I felt comfortable with; I thought I could talk to you and trust you. That there wouldn't be any secrets between us!" Amy cut off here as she let out a choked sob, "But now I see I was wrong, you could have gotten back to me and told me at least that you were ok within the week and I would have forgiven you but you couldn't even do something like that for me."

Collapsing in the chair at her desk Amy hid her face in her hands and started to sob harshly. Her shoulders shook with her sobs, and she couldn't seem to get enough air in through her lungs. Gabe watched her sadly still from his same position in her room. It was quiet other than for her shaking sobs.

Amy felt her mind just reeling with everything that had happened in the last short 24 hours. Her body was emotionally, physically, and mentally spent. All the wanted to do was curl up in a tight ball and sleep for a couple hundred years. She could literally feel her whole body ready to collapse if it was even possible.

"Amy-"Gabe started to walk over towards her but she just shook her head so that he would stop. Gabe did and sighed deeply, "I just want you to know that I never wanted to hurt you as badly as I have done. I never wanted to cause you this kind of pain; you mean so much to me. You are my amazing friend, I know it's not right to justify this but I did what I thought was best for you whether it hurt me to do it or not. I thought you would go on with your life and move past this in due time, but it seems like you couldn't or you were too deeply in rooted to leave. I did this to protect you Amy never to hurt you, please one day I hope you can understand that at least. If you don't ever forgive me I think that's something I'll just have to live with."

Amy hiccupped violently as she took in shaking breaths so that she could answer him, "Gabe I never wanted to lose you though," she confessed to him as she looked up at him, her eyes swollen and red, "any of you! I lost Lance and Jazz to! No one should have to feel this kind of pain. I honestly don't know if I can forgive you Gabe."

Gabe looked down ashamed at himself and his actions as he listened to Amy's broken tone. He knew that doing what he did would hurt Amy but he had honestly hoped that she could move past this and create a better life for her. Someone that was wrapped up in their kind of lifestyle either didn't make it through the experience or they wound up with tremendous heartache. Either or could prove fatal to the person. Gabe had done what he had done thinking that he could still save her and force her out of this life even if he had to go the hard way. It turned out that Amy was far to entrenched in this life to ever really be able to leave it. He had been stupid and completely near sighted in this issue and had over shot it.

"I understand that Amy, and I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere from now on," Gabe said to her kindly, "I know that you may never be able to forgive me for this and for hurting you as I have done. Please know this that while my actions were blinded I tried to do what I thought was best for you at the time; and I respect your answer that you may never be able to forgive me for this. It's the least that I deserve for doing something like this to you."

Amy nodded her head as she choked on more tears. It was quiet now in the apartment the only sounds being Amy's hiccupping sobs. Gabe stayed rooted to the spot as he watched her.

Amy finally after some time seemed to get a hold of herself and looked up at him, "Mr. Yoshiro is at home you said?"

Gabe nodded his head at her.

"What about his injuries-"Amy began to say and Gabe cut her off.

"He's as good as new and has no memory of what happened this night," Gabe answered her. When it seemed like Amy was about to object Gabe just shook his head, "No Amy its best if he doesn't remember this night. There's too much that would have to be explained and besides the fewer people that really know about this world the better."

Amy snorted as she imagined just how many people on this planet probably had some kind of hunch about this world.

"Thank you," she mumbled quietly.

Gabe did not even have to ask what that was intended for. He merely nodded his head and intoned quietly, "You're very welcome."

Suddenly, a light scratching came from the window behind Amy. Standing up quickly she knocked the chair away from her in her haste to turn around. Gabe peered around her frowning in confusion at the sound. Amy looked out the dark window and her eyes widened at what met them.

Sitting outside on the window ledge, the moonlight illuminating it from behind, sat the same black cat that Amy could have sworn that she had seen for the last day. Its inky black fur blended in perfectly with the dark night surrounding it but what unnerved Amy the most was its emerald green eyes. They shown out at her from behind the window and it felt as if her very own soul was being bared to the whole room. Amy shivered at the intense stare. Gabe coughed from behind her and Amy turned to look at him.

Pointing to the cat Gabe said to her, "You should let her in…I have a feeling she's been quite grumpy for the longest time."

Amy quirked her brow in confusion but otherwise did not move. The cat seeing this scratched the window again a little more viciously so that her claws actually left marks and let out a long and pitiful yowl that caused dogs to start barking and howling in the neighborhood. Amy raised her eyebrows at this and looked at Gabe as if saying, "Really?' silently.

Gabe shrugged his shoulders and bit his lip to keep in a chuckle, "Yeah maybe grumpy is putting it mildly."

Amy walked over to the window and flipped the latches on the inside that kept the window firmly shut. Grabbing it from under the edge, she yanked. Wincing as she heard the whine of the window as she forced it up; she finally wedged it open enough that the cat slunk in from underneath.

It jumped onto her table and meowed at her as if in thanks. Rolling her eyes Amy slammed the window shut again, 'Great Amy you're talking for the cat now…excellent.'

The cat jumped down onto the floor and turned so that it could take the two of them in easily. Amy scrutinized it closely as she bit her thumb lightly.

"So what's your story? Someone crossed your path today? Or you lost another life from a semi? Oh wait I know! The restaurant isn't serving your favorite cream and mice?"

The cat gave her a deadpan look as if asking her, "Are you done yet so I can talk?"

Amy shrugged and crossed her arms in front of her chest defensively. Gabe watched this exchange between the two in deep amusement.

Suddenly before her very eyes, the cat that sat on her floor seemed to shimmer. Quick as a blink it grew, the fur began to recede, whiskers retracting into her face allowing for a small smattering of freckles to take its place. Pale skin was revealed underneath the black fur and only her short black hair was the only dark hair left on her body. Smooth hands and nails as shiny as fish scales replaced claws and the pads of her paws. The nose flowed gently over her face into its same button nose that Amy had first remembered, small, full lips coming next. Slowly the cat eyes faded and their slant became less pronounced but the same intensely green colour of eyes was kept. The last items to go were the pointy cat ears and long tail that slowly sunk back into her body and vanished.

Amy stared in amazement as her roommate stood in front of her, Jazz.

Her mouth dropped open as she looked at her friend, stuttering she said, "But what? How? Why? Wait a minute this is…ugh!" throwing her hands up in the air Amy turned around frustrated as her shoulders tensed up at this new flood of emotions.

Spinning back around she looked at Jazz who stared back at her in the same somewhat sad fashion that Gabe had been giving her and she quite frankly was getting sick of it.

"You've been watching me! How long have you actually been here Jazz!"

Jazz scuffed her foot lightly on the floor. She mumbled something that was unintelligible to her and Amy frowned and cupped her ear.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that," Amy remarked snidely.

"I've been watching you on and off for a few months alright?" said Jazz exasperated.

Amy frowned at this, "And why haven't you bothered to reveal yourself to me before now? If you've been watching me then you know how hard this was for me! Sure Gabe can cling on to that excuse even though I think it's a load of horse poop but you can't!"

Jazz sighed at this, "Look Amy I was only trying to do what was best for you at the time, besides Gabe said-"

"Wait hang on, Gabe said? What do you mean Gabe said?" asked Amy frowning in confusion.

She looked at the two of them, catching how their eyes locked and then strayed away from one another; the subtle shifting of their bodies and the occasional anxious and guilty glances that the two of them parted. Suddenly, Amy knew within one glance what had happened.

"Oh my god," she whispered horrified, "you were in on it, both of you together at least so probably Lance was too. You all knew he was alive," she pointed an accusing finger at Gabe, "and you didn't even bother to tell me.."

Jazz swallowed nervously, "Amy I wanted to so badly! But I wanted you to have a full and normal life! I didn't want you to drop out of school and end up…here!" Jazz proclaimed as she waved her hands around the small apartment in one swoop.

Amy glared at her and when she spoke, next her voice was shaking with raw anger, hurt, and sorrow.

"Jazz do you really know the kind of hell I'm going through? That I have been going through for over the last year and a month or so now? No of course, you wouldn't! You've been watching all of this through a window! What would you really know about my life right now! Absolutely dick all! You guys were supposed to be my friends! How do you expect me to stay at that accursed school after what I thought happened to Gabe? I lost someone so dear and important to me! I couldn't stay there, not after that so I left and I never looked back. And I know you all say it was supposedly the best for me but in actuality I think it was the worse thing that could have ever happened. So next time around, if there is a next time, do not think your doing something that is best for me. Please save me that kind of hurt again, if you can actually think that way."

Jazz and Gabe were at a total loss for words after Amy said all of that. Neither of them had wanted to own up that this was probably all a mistake a lot earlier on and this was what it had come down to. They both looked at their old friend now who was still so young and she had been forced to grow up way before her time and lie just to get by. Gabe was ashamed of himself. They both were.

"Amy-"Gabe began to say.

Amy just shook her head, "I need some time alone. I'm tired, actually that doesn't even begin to describe it so please just leave."

Jazz and Gabe shared a joint look that made Amy furious all over again.

"Leave!" she shouted at them.

With that both of them disappeared before anything more could be said.

As soon as they were gone from the room, Amy slowly felt herself break down. Moving around the couch she laid down on it, clutching one of the cushions to her chest; closing her eyes she let out everything that she had been holding back since they had both been in the room with her. For what felt as if it was the hundredth time that night, Amy cried her whole soul out.

Soon enough she had exhausted herself sufficiently that she fell asleep, the tear tracks still staining her cheeks as she rested fitfully.

* * *

**A/N:** So how did it go? Enjoy it? Personally i would have slapped the shit out of Gabe to not gonna lie X)


	7. Would you Travel Time if you Could?

**A/N:** Hey everyone back again! So this chapter is shorter than the other ones and will probably the second shortest chapter in the whole story. I just recently got a new computer so if you don't see updates for awhile that could play into it.

For those of you that may be reading **'In the Arms of the Angel'** know that that story is not done! I know I'm taking forever to update it and I will again I promise. I've been thinking hard about the story and I think I may have an actual plot going on for that story so I may write a few chapters and see if it flows before putting anything on about it!

So sorry about the shortness of the chapter but expect your favorite character in the next chappie ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Amy slowly roused herself from her fitful sleep. Her mind was still slow and groggy from the emotional upheaval of the other night and her body felt stiff and slightly sore. She sighed in contentment as she felt something warm on her that could have passed for a warm blanket had she been covered with something. Peeling her eyes open, she looked out and saw the sun shining down on her body from the open window across the room.

Sighing Amy looked out at the clear sky as the sun was making its steady progress up in the sky. She had a slight headache and was afraid to make any sudden movements so that she didn't aggravate it even worse.

Slowly but surely her mind caught up to everything that had happened to her the previous night. She didn't even have the strength to react as the memories flooded her again. Seeing Gabe and Jazz again after over a year had made her feel…what exactly? Anger, happiness, sorrow….hope? She was over the top confused and only time and some long over due healing would help her get back on her feet fully.

Hesitantly Amy rose from the couch and swung her feet off to land on the slightly cold floor. Biting her lip at the chill, she leaned down and grabbed a pair of fuzzy slippers that she kept and slipped them on.

Sighing in gratitude, she reached over and turned on the TV with the remote still sitting idly on the coffee table. As the news came on Amy looked at it for a time then changed the channel. Putting on a cartoon network, she smiled idly and walked over to her small kitchen.

Placing the kettle on the stove, she turned it on and grabbed some items to make tea. Leaving it on the counter she turned around and walked towards her bedroom door. Standing outside of it, she looked at the closed wooden door. Reaching her hand up she grabbed the doorknob and gently twisted it. Hearing the click of the door signaling that it was open, she pushed it open and entered her room.

Sunlight was streaming in through the closed blinds but Amy paid no heed to that as she walked over to her closet. Grabbing a pair of thick, wooly pajamas, she pulled them on even though it was practically the middle of summer. Throwing her clothes into a pile heaped in the corner she turned back around to her small bed and walked around to the left hand side of it. Crouching down she rooted around at the bottom and finally pulled out the same small wooden box that she had put under there again just the other day.

Gently running her fingers over it, she grasped the necklace key around her neck, swinging it off; she placed the key in the lock and turned until it clicked open. Amy paused then and closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

'Here goes nothing,' Amy thought to herself as she lifted the lid of the box.

The contents still sat in the same places that she remembered. The red journal sat on top of all of her documents and Amy picked up it up gently lowering it onto the floor beside her. Rummaging around she pulled out old newspaper clippings from her parents murder until she came to the one from Crawford Hall.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes then slowly opened them. The newspaper clipping of that day still lay in her chest, having not been touched in just over a year. Steadily she lifted the paper; her hand was shaking as her eyes perused it.

Frowning Amy read through the clipping again and again her fierce frown becoming more and more pronounced as she tried to deny herself what she was seeing.

'What is this?' Amy thought to herself in shock.

The clipping was dated for that day but it was talking about something very irrelevant. It was no longer broadcasting Gabe's death but instead talking about the year-end exams coming up, some of the new staffing changes, and activities taking place on the university grounds.

Amy started to see red as everything started to slowly make sense to her. Grabbing the paper, she shredded it into tiny little pieces and stared at them fuming mad as they drifted to the ground.

A whistling was screeching in her ear and for a second she thought that it was just her own anger overwhelming her. Suddenly, Amy jolted in shock as she realized that the whistling was the teakettle from the kitchen!

Her eyes opening wide she sprung to her feet and ran to the kitchen. The kettle was whistling shrilly on the stove as steam poured out from the top of it. Running over Amy quickly took it off the stove and poured some hot water into her cup. Adding a teabag into the mixture and some sugar, she allowed it to stew for a while.

Before she could pick it up a brusque knock sounded from the doorway. Turning with a frown Amy walked over to the door.

'I wonder who that could be,' she thought to herself as she peaked through the small peephole.

Her eyes popped for what felt like the fifth time just that past hour as she quickly opened the door. Swinging it open with enough force to put a hole through the wall she stared in shock at the man standing on her doorstep.

Lance gazed back at her silently as he grinned slightly. He looked the same as he always did. His hair was slightly shaggier though and more curly. It was black like a raven's wing and she figured in the direct sunlight that it would shine a dark blue.

Amy slowly grinned at him and pounced into his arms. Lance let out a rush of air of surprise as he grabbed Amy.

Amy quickly wound her legs tightly around him and grabbed him in a stranglehold as she squeezed him tightly. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes as she swallowed them down and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Lance carried her gently inside as he quietly closed the door and locked it again. Patting her back, he soothed her and gently settled on the couch. Whispering soothing words into her ear he comforted her until her shivering slowly subsided and her eyes had cooled off from the hotness of the early tears that threatened to fall down her face.

Slowly she sat up in Lance's lap and looked down at him. He really did the look the same as when she had last seen him. Suddenly all the memories over the last year came rushing back to her and she frowned as she extricated herself off his lap and went to grab her tea already cooling on the counter.

Lance did not say anything as he quietly watched her walk away from him, not even saying anything when he witnessed the frown that had marred her features.

Slowly Amy made her way back to the couch and placed the tea gently on a coaster as she stirred it gently once. Sitting back in the couch, she studied him for a minute as she watched him squirm under her powerful gaze.

"Why?" Amy managed to croak out.

Lance shifted his eyes to look up at her and she saw them cloud with sadness and worry. Sighing he clasped his hands in front of him as he sat forward slightly and looked down at the floor. Running his hand through his hair, he began to explain to her.

"Amy before you judge any of us please just listen to what I have to say," Lance said pleadingly, "I understand if this explanation isn't good enough for you just try to stick with me until the end at least, alright?"

Amy paused and studied him again. Finally, she nodded her head slowly and gestured for him to continue as she picked up her tea and began to sip from it again.

"We never wanted to do that to you Amy believe me. Gabe though was insistent that we must when it came to these two particular hunters. I don't know why he wanted to get them away from this whole situation so desperately, that's a matter that you would have to ask him about, but he convinced me and Jazz that the only way of keeping you safe was to completely drop all communication with you and let you believe he was dead. It tore all of us up; Jazz was never quite the same when all of this came to pass and Gabe seemed deader on the inside as well, I have never seen him so lifeless. Usually he's always up beat but I think abandoning you that day killed a little piece of him. Jazz couldn't take it anymore and disguised herself as a cat so that she could watch you herself from time to time, but I think it backfired. It made her more recluse and short tempered than I've ever seen her," Lance hung his head at this and paused.

Amy frowned as she took a quite sip of her tea and began to think in the momentary pause in the story.

'Did they really miss me that much?' Amy thought to herself.

Sure, she knew that she had missed them terribly but it took a different kind of person that would do something like this it seemed to her. They not only made her believe that Gabe had died and basically thrust her into the world with no support group, but they had also spied on her as she went on. They saw how much that she had been suffering from all of this and yet neither of them thought that maybe enough was enough. One of the worse things they could have done was take the decision right out of her hands. They had automatically had chosen what was right for her and not allow her any say in it. If anything made, her still steaming angry it was that, the fact that she had no control of her own destiny and choices.

"I can only imagine that you were told it was in your best interests Amy and really for that time it was," Lance began again, "but it did not have to go on as long as it did and I am so sorry for all that you have went through this last year. We had no reason doing all that to you, whether it was to protect you or not, that should not have all happened. I know you have been really hurt, Jazz has told me, and I am so sorry that I didn't step in sooner. Believe me Gabe and Jazz are really distraught still even after last night; I think it made it worse actually. It was like ripping a band aid off a still bleeding wound…doesn't work too well."

Amy listened to the cartoons in the background as she digested everything that Lance had said to her. Sure, it made sense and all but this was still not a straight and easy decision. They were her best friends, she would never meet people like them again, but they had still hurt her deeply.

Her dreams the previous night were troubled and her sleep was very sporadic and draining. Sighing Amy pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at Lance. Lance kept his eyes downcast as he waited for her to say something.

Leaning forward Amy put her tea down again and crossed her arms protectively in front of her chest to ward off the shivers that kept springing across her arms.

"Look Lance last night was very…draining," she finally said after she decided on the word, "I had been going for just over a year thinking you were all gone for good. Then Gabe pops out literally out of no where, a cat transforms and starts talking and it's Jazz, and then you knock on my door like the gentleman you always were."

Lance looked up at this and gave a sheepish smile but otherwise kept quiet.

Amy continued on, "But this is a lot for me to adjust to overnight. I basically built my life around you all disappearing and never returning and you all showing up at once kinda put my brain on meltdown I think. I need time to process all of this and accept everything," Amy murmured quietly, "I also get that you guys did what you thought was best, but I have to say that that gave you no reason or anyone's permission to just decide in my best interests without me. That was insulting and just down right degrading. I may be young but I'm not young enough that I can't make important decisions and if you can argue that soundly then please go on."

Amy paused now and gave Lance an opportunity to say something but he just shook his head and gestured for her to continue.

Amy took a deep breath and continued, "You all need to show me more respect and not baby me anymore. I know you are all infinitely older than I am, but one thing I have learned in my short life so far is that sometimes age does not bring wisdom. I've met plenty of rude people of all ages and many were old, you have to trust me that I'm wise enough at my age that I can make decisions concerning me. I will talk to you all about my decisions if we can all get back to that point but I need to know what is going on when it comes to me or something that may affect me," Amy pronounced to him as she placed a hand on her chest.

Lance nodded his head, "I am so sorry Amy, we all are, but the others aren't here right now."

Amy nodded at this, "I know. Last night I almost attacked them both Lance; I was so enraged and so upset….hurt too. I kept thinking in my head that these people were my friends! How could they have watched me suffer for a whole year? Now I can kinda understand but it doesn't make me like it and forgiveness will only come in time and at it's own pace. Maybe one day I can forgive you all but you have to prove that I can trust you all again, and that when the going gets tough you guys don't take the easy way out. Were strong, but we have to stick together in order for this to work."

Lance nodded his head and sighed wearily, "Well Aim I'll leave you to relax today alone if you want."

Getting up he was about to leave but Amy frowned and grabbed his arm. He looked back down at her in confusion.

"No," Amy said quietly as she squeezed his arm gently but firmly, "stay and let's watch a movie. We haven't done that in a while."

Lance studied her quietly for a few seconds then slowly a smile brightened his face and he sat down again on the couch as Amy went over to a small stack of DVD's on the corner by her TV.

Choosing one, she slotted it into the DVD player, walked over to Lance, and curled up beside him. Lance comfortably wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she laid her head on his strong chest.

She could feel his muscles rippling as he took in each and every breath and his heart beat steadily.

"What are we watching?" Lance quietly asked her.

Amy smirked to herself as the opening scene came on. Seeing the TV Lance groaned lowly as he threw his head back and smacked against the wall behind him. Amy giggled good-naturedly and smacked him lightly over the stomach, which made him start laughing.

"Oh don't go there Lance! You and I both know that you have a real soft spot for chick flicks!" Amy scolded him playfully.

Lance groaned and started to fake cry, "It's not this soft!"

Amy rolled her eyes and snorted at him, "Quiet!" she hissed at him, "It's starting!"

Lance huffed, "Oh joy," he intoned sarcastically.

Amy just ignored him and began to watch the movie as the 'Time Traveler's Wife' began to play.

Eventually Lance had even quieted down as he became engrossed in the movie. Amy began to feel her eyes close midway through it and become heavy with sleep. Her body was pleasantly warm, as she still lay curled up next to Lance. She could tell from his breathing as well that Lance was starting to doze.

Amy smiled gently as she burrowed her head into his strong chest and felt his hand lightly stroke the top of her head. This was the happiest that she had been all year so far and she wasn't to keen on giving it all up.

Slowly but surely the two of them fell asleep, snuggled up closely together as the movie continued to play towards the otherwise empty room.

* * *

**A/N:** Like I said shorter but I hope it was still enjoyable! Thanks for all the reviews guys on this one I really do love them all :)


	8. Saying Goodbye Part 1

**A/N**: Ok everyone hello again! I updated both of my stories again today so I hope you enjoy this one :p It's still a little short but it's only part one, the second part comes next X)

* * *

Amy slowly roused herself from her deep slumber. Her head was being cushioned on something hard, yet soft. A gentle rhythm of breathing was heard in the room, and she could hear a heartbeat from just below her cheek. Looking up she saw Lance still asleep; one arm was thrown behind his head and the other cuddled her closer to himself.

Sometime during the time that they had fallen asleep they had lay down full length on the couch. She raised her head up and looked towards the TV that was stuck on the opening menu for the movie. That was too bad she thought to herself as she just stared at it; it really was a good movie.

Slowly Amy moved out from Lance's arm. For a second it tightened and then immediately lost its strong hold. Amy saw his eyes open slowly and he smiled at her. Stretching he groaned as he fully woke up; she climbed over him, hitting the floor with her bare feet.

"What time is it?" Lance asked as he slurred his words slightly.

Amy glanced over at the clock, "Just after 12," she told him gently as she padded to the fridge.

Pulling it open she grabbed a sub from the other day and opened it. Getting a plate out she put her cold sandwich on it and turned. Lance was staring at her with a bemused expression on his face. Amy frowned at him then stuck her tongue out.

"You're not getting any so don't bother asking," she teased him good naturedly.

Lance waved his hands up in mock surrender and laughed as she placed it on her small table in the kitchen.

"I wasn't going to," he replied.

Stretching he rose from the couch and padded closer to her as she took a bite and started to chew. Grabbing the chair across from her he stared at her with a deep expression on his face. Amy at first ignored him hoping that he would stop eventually, but as the minutes ticked by she was forced to concede that he wasn't going to. Looking up at him she sighed her frustration.

"What Lance?" she asked him snapping slightly.

Lance shrugged, "I was just wondering if you were willing to give Gabe and Jazz a chance again Aim."

Amy stopped her chewing as she stared at Lance. Putting the sandwich back down she clasped her hands on her chin and looked out the window by one of the kitchen counters. Her eyes glazed over as she thought everything through; the happy times on campus with her friends, the times when they were at each other's throats, and the lies.

Amy sighed as all these memories and emotions assaulted her brain making her dizzy with all the powerful emotions. Looking back at Lance she could tell that he was just as distraught still. Amy knew he was incredibly sorry for what he had done to her; she also knew that Jazz and Gabe were too, but did that mean that they had learned their lesson and would include her in the tough decisions that would no doubt face them in the future?

Sighing Amy nodded to Lance slowly. She was willing to give it all a shot; obviously nothing she was doing was working out well for her…or healthy for that matter. Something needed to be changed before she crash slammed into a solid concrete wall.

"I'm willing I think Lance," she whispered quietly.

Lance beamed at her as he heard her say this to him, "Amy you're not going to regret making this decision I promise you that. I know Gabe and Jazz are both equally sorry for everything, believe me they won't do it again."

Amy nodded her head but otherwise didn't respond. She knew that everyone was sorry but she still felt as if they treated her like a little kid. Only time would be able to tell her if they would live up to their words today, but she was willing to give them that chance. She would have to talk to each of them separately but for now she was content where this was all going.

Suddenly, a gentle knocking came from her door. Frowning Amy looked at it and Lance turned his head. Turning back to her he stared at her in puzzlement.

"Were you expecting anyone?" he asked her gently.

Amy shook her head no and frowning Lance got up and peaked through the peep hole. Sighing in frustration he opened the door and Amy raised her eyebrows at who was standing on the other side.

Gabe was there, he looked the same as last night but maybe slightly more exhausted. His hair was still immaculate and his clothes while not from the top end were pristine. He walked into the room and hesitatingly looked at her as she still sat there. Lance looked back at her with a slight shrug of his shoulders; Amy nodded to him to show it was fine.

"Aim can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Gabe asked in a hesitant voice.

Amy stared at the trickster for a few moments. She wasn't used to hearing him sound so docile and gentle. Usually he was loud, boisterous, and could be crude; to his friends however he was very loyal and happy person. Only a few people had that privilege of seeing that side of him and she was one of the lucky few; so to see him this upset sent sparks racing down her spine.

Nodding she glanced at Lance and smiled in a reassuring way, "Lance can me and him have some alone time? We can talk again soon I promise."

Lance smiled at this and quietly left the room, the door shutting behind him with a gentle click. Amy turned when she knew the door was closed and looked at Gabe expectantly.

"Ok Gabe it's just you and me now, so what's up?" she asked him trying to sound friendly even though she was still slightly mad at him.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the last year, and explain myself, "Gabe began to say but she cut him off.

"There's really no need for that Gabe; Lance told me the mindset behind everything and I just have to say that I still don't agree with what the three of you did, "Amy said to him, although I think you all understand that already."

Gabe nodded at this, "Yeah; I just wanted to tell you sorry from myself personally. You mean more to me than anyone I've ever met; and you would never believe how pissed I am about all of this and what I did to you."

Amy gazed at her friend sadly. She could see now fully how much Gabe was hurt by everything he thought he was being forced to do; sure he made the wrong decision on this and had hurt her and himself but he had tried to do what he thought was for the best.

Amy got up and walked closer to him; she stood right in front of him and Gabe was still looking down at the floor in complete and utter sorrow. Without thinking she threw her arms around his neck and pulled his body into hers. Gabe gave a slight gasp of shock at this abrupt movement and tensed; finally he relaxed and pulled her into a comforting embrace. His own arms wrapped tightly around her small waist and he buried his head into the crook of her neck.

For a few minutes the two friends stood there in quiet silence as they both soaked up the others presence. Amy could feel every line of his strong body against hers and the slight rise and fall of his chest as he breathed gently. He smelled exactly how he always smelled; candy; and she couldn't help a slight giggle make its way up from her throat as she realized that.

Gabe pulled away slightly but did not relinquish his hold on her, "What?" he asked her suspiciously as his brows knitted together.

Shaking her head, "I just realized that you still smell like candy."

Gabe raised his eyebrows at this, "And when has that ever been news!"

Amy laughed again, "It's not I'm just glad you're still acting the same way."

At this Gabe's eyes seemed to soften as he gazed at her, "Of course I'm still the same, and I'm glad to see you are too."

Amy swallowed nervously at this. She was guessing that in all her time watching her Jazz had never seen her cut herself. She shuddered as she thought of how her friends would take something like this; deciding on the split second decision that she would keep this secret for as long as she could she smiled at Gabe and nodded.

"Of course I'm still the same!" Amy exclaimed in her still boisterous tone.

Frowning she looked around the apartment as if expecting someone to jump out at any second. Looking back at Gabe she asked him, "Hey where's Jazz?"

Gabe scratched his head as he thought of this, "Now that you ask I don't really know. She took it pretty hard last night; I think she thinks that you hate her now. When I tried to find her she obviously didn't want to be found. I'm sorry Amy," Gabe apologized to her.

Amy shook her head, "It isn't your fault Gabe; I just have to talk to her about all this."

Suddenly, before Gabe could answer her the door burst in behind him and a figure stumbled into the room. Gabe whirled around to face the intruder and Amy almost screamed when she realized who it was. A small bundle with short black hair and pale skin cannon balled into her knocking her over onto the hard tiling of the kitchen, knocking the wind from her.

Gasping Amy lifted her head and looked down at the sobbing mass on top of her as it crouched on her stomach. The tear filled green eyes of Jazz looked up at her. Her friend looked a mess, her normally neat hair was askew, eyes puffy and red, her skin was blotchy and dried tear stains marred her cheeks. Her clothes usually so pristine were rumpled and in complete disarray.

Amy sadly watched as her friend hiccupped and stuttering tried to speak, "Amy please don't hate me, I should have done something a lot sooner and I know that I was terribly wrong! Please, please don't hate me anymore! I promise I won't ever leave you again like that! I hated lying to you."

Jazz stopped after that and seemed to lose her strength and confidence as she collapsed curling into a small ball on top of her. Amy reached up her hands, and while holding her she comforted her. Stroking the top of her head she whispered sweet nothings to her as her friend slowly calmed down.

Eventually Jazz seemed to control herself were she slid off her friend and sat on the cold tiling and gave slight hiccups. Amy sat up and popped her back, hearing the desired pop she sighed in relief and looked at her friend.

"Jazz its ok, there's nothing for you to be worried about," Amy soothed her friend, "Me and Gabe just finished talking about the exact same thing pretty well; Lance was over here too, you actually just missed him. I've decided that you all deserve another chance, I mean you all did what you thought was best and I really can't blame you for that. So with that said you have to start trusting me more, and we can't keep secrets like this from each other anymore. It's not healthy."

Jazz nodded her head frantically, as if she couldn't stop agreeing with Amy. She felt like she could have said anything and her friend would have agreed with her just to keep their newfound peace alive.

Gabe rolled his eyes as he saw Jazz's over enthusiastic nods, "Oh will you calm down! You're making me sick just watching you like a regular bobble head."

Jazz stopped suddenly and frowned at the trickster in anger, "At least I know when to admit I'm wrong."

Gabe stared at her aghast, "I did admit I was wrong you little annoying squirrel!"

"Ok guys! Let's focus! New treaty going on over here, let's not spoil it too harshly within the first five minutes of it," Amy calmly told her friends.

Gabe and Jazz grudgingly nodded their heads although that didn't stop Jazz from flipping Gabe off when Amy turned her back to make hot chocolate and Gabe set her hair on fire. Jazz hopped around frantically and just managed to put it out before Amy turned back around holding two steaming hot cups of cocoa.

Gabe had to suppress a laugh as Amy raised her nose and sniffed the air, "Does it smell like smoke to you all of a sudden in here?"

Jazz blushed beat red at this and Gabe merely shrugged, "I don't smell a thing," he replied indifferently.

Jazz glared mutinously at him but otherwise went over to the table to sit. Amy placed the hot chocolate down in front of her friend and she eagerly grabbed it. Taking a sip she moaned in happiness as the smooth chocolaty goodness slithered down her throat and pooled in her belly making her all warm and tingly.

"Wow Amy you sure know how to make one awesome cup of hot chocolate!" Jazz exclaimed as she guzzled more down.

Amy laughed at her friend's enthusiasm and turned to Gabe. He seemed put out about something and Amy gave him a thoughtful glance, "Gabe did I forget something for you? Is it not hot enough…?"

Gabe shook his head, "Oh no it's great Aims! I was just wondering do you have any whipped cream."

Before Amy could even respond to that the trickster whipped out a large can of whipped cream and squirted what seemed like half the can onto the hot chocolate. Jazz had stopped guzzling hers just to stare in shock at the trickster's sweet tooth rearing its head all over again.

Gabe looked up and saw them staring at him in shock, "What? You don't see me criticizing how you guys eat or drink! So back off!"

Amy snorted in laughter at this but otherwise shook her head.

"So what now?" she asked her two friends around the table.

Gabe stopped and lowered his cup; a foamy mustache covered his upper lip. Jazz began to chew her lip and looked down at the still steaming mug in front of her.

"Well that's kind of up to you Amy," Gabe said slowly, "I mean we would like you to come with us and see the world maybe."

Amy looked up at Gabe shocked, "See the world? But I have a job! And a home! I can't just up and leave!"

Gabe shrugged, "Well you could do so much better than this."

Amy glared at him, "It's mine Gabe! We can't just leave like that!"

Jazz sighed, "You don't have to Amy if you don't want, we understand. Gabe just thought to give you the suggestion. We really want to show you this nifty place that we think you wold like and start a new life; but you have to want to leave this old life first."

Amy frowned and looked down at the table. Could she leave the life she had been making for herself for a year? Just up and quit and take a gamble on other things? Looking up at Gabe and Jazz she sighed. She knew her friends wanted her to take the gamble but was she really ready? This was huge, like life changing huge, and she wondered if she was really mature enough to take this on.

"I have to think about it," Amy quietly murmured, "can I give you my answer tomorrow?"

Gabe and Jazz looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Sure Aim if that would help you we can wait for tomorrow then," Jazz said softly.

Amy smiled in gratitude, "Thanks guys. Come over early first thing tomorrow by eight and I'll be ready to tell you what I've decided."

Jazz and Gabe nodded and stood up. Tucking their chairs back in Gabe whisked the cups away, returning them to their rightful cupboards. Amy walked them to the door and opened it for them. Gabe and Jazz smiled as they quietly walked out. Closing the door behind them Amy looked around the small apartment. In less than twenty four hours she could be saying bye to this place permanently. Sure it wasn't five stars and the neighborhood was much to be desired but it was still her place.

Walking back to the kitchen she grabbed her sub and sat down in front of the TV. Turning up the volume she watched cartoons for the rest of the day. Her heart felt lighter and so did her soul. Her scars on her arms still stung every once in a while, serving as a constant reminder to her horrible past but she grit her teeth and dealt with it.

Then and there Amy swore to herself that she would never cut herself again. She had her friends back and that's all she needed in order to cope again. By the time it got late out she slowly crawled into her large bed. As she drifted off to sleep thoughts of Lance, Jazz and especially Gabe drifted into her mind again and she smiled.

It was one of the first nights in a long time that she found true peace in her dreams.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok guys I know it's lacking so just be gentle :p i'll try to get the next chapter uploaded as soon as possible!


	9. Saying Goodbye Part 2

**A/N:** FINALLY I UPDATED EVEN THAT KILLED ME A LITTLE HAVE TO SAY. Well everyone this is a short chapter but I may update again this weekend but thats not a promise so dont hold me to that! This actually turned into my favorite chapter so far and I didn't know if it was going to work or not but it just flowed so smoothly. So here ya go! Maddy I know you asked about it so here ya go ;) actually was planning to update it today or tomorrow!

Have fun and enjoy reading!

* * *

Amy woke up in her bed and stretched; she groaned as she felt all of her stiff muscles tighten and then release as she relaxed. Slowly opening up her eyes she looked at the plain white ceiling that lay before her. Thinking of everything that happened in roughly twenty four hours she couldn't help but smile. She had finally gotten her friends back and now they were asking her to come with them.

Sighing Amy rolled over all the ideas and scenarios in her mind. If she went with them…well who knows what would happen with those three but at least they would have each other. Now if she stayed on the other hand she knew what would happen; her life would be repetitive and boring always in constant danger in this neighbourhood and having no meaning.

Sighing she rolled out of her bed and sat up. Standing she walked to her bathroom, looking at the same razor blade she grabbed it and threw it into the trashcan on the side. It was time for a new start in her life and it all began with that. Smiling she took a nice warm shower, the water wasn't scalding hot or ice cold freezing, it felt perfect. Usually for the last year she had taken showers that were one or the other extreme, either she felt dirty or numb when she got home. Now though, she could feel a new life bursting inside of her chest and a happiness that she hadn't felt in months.

Walking out all fresh and in clean clothes she made herself blueberry pancakes and had to smile as all the memories tied with pancakes evoked in her. Sitting down she began to eat as she watched a soap opera that she used to love. It still brought her some enjoyment which showed her some things never really did change in the end.

Rinsing her plate off she heard a slight shuffling come from behind her; turning around she looked directly at Gabe, Jazz and Lance standing there in the middle of her apartment.

Gabe looked fresh and rejuvenated, Jazz was her same bouncing self, her hair was all bouncy and raven sleek. Lance stood there and Amy had to smirk as she saw his curls done back in a mini ponytail and his blue eyes dancing. Amy smiled brightly at all of them.

Gabe beamed back at her, "Can I take it that that is a good sign?" he asked her in a teasing voice.

Amy shrugged and walked closer to them. Sure she was still slightly steamed by everything that had happened, but hopefully in time she would forgive everything that had come to pass.

"Are you coming with us Aim?" asked Jazz in a plainly whiny voice.

Amy could hear the slight tremble in her friend's voice as if she were afraid that Amy would say no to her. Amy smiled brightly at her.

"I am Jazz," she told them all happily.

Jazz let out a tremendous squeal and completely attacked her with a huge hug. They almost fell over if she hadn't smacked into the table behind her. Jazz peppered her face with small kisses and squeezed her tightly as if she was afraid to let go and lose her again.

"Yay! Oh my gods Amy wait till you see what we have planned for you and what we want to show you!" Jazz squealed in happiness, "you're going to absolutely love it!"

Amy couldn't help but laugh at her friend's over eagerness and lightly untangled her hands from around her. Lance and Gabe still stood in the center watching the two good friends have a proper reunion for the first time in a year.

"So you ready to go now Amy?" asked Lance.

Amy bit her lip and scuffed her toe on the floor, "Not exactly yet guys; I have something that I have to do yet before we can leave."

Gabe tilted his head to the side and frowned, "What would that be Amy?"

Amy shrugged and she blushed slightly in embarrassment, "I have to say good bye."

The three of them looked at each other in confusion. Amy could see that none of them understood what she meant and so she sighed as she realized that she had to elaborate for them.

"My friends at the restaurant guys," Amy said so that she could jog their memories.

Amy looked at all of their reactions as she watched it register in their brains. Lance and Gabe looked away in slight embarrassment and Jazz let out a silent 'ohh' as she realized what she had been talking about. Seeing their reactions Amy rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead.

"You guys all didn't honestly believe that I would just up and leave and not even say bye do you?" she asked them disbelievingly as she snorted in laughter.

"Of course not!" Jazz remarked hotly after she said that, "maybe these two nimrods forgot Amy but I never would forget!"

Jazz proudly remarked all of that as she thumped on her chest like a gorilla. Lance rolled his eyes at this.

"So she can remember that but she sometimes puts her shirt on inside out and leaves the house with it like that," Lance mumbled into Gabe's ear as the trickster snorted in laughter at that.

Jazz whirled around and gave Lance a narrow eyed stare, "It was once! And I'll let you all know it won't ever happen again!"

"Ok you guys can argue about this later but can we get going now so that we can leave as soon as possible?" Amy asked as she hooked her finger at the door.

Gabe nodded. "Yeah let's go, I'll take care of transportation."

Before they could leave Amy suddenly realized something. Stopping Gabe she frowned at him.

"Gabe what exactly happened to those two creeps the other day? Where did you send them?" she asked curiously.

Jazz and Lance snorted in laughter at this question and Gabe winked at her.

"Let's just say they'll never look at animals the same way again," Gabe said to her slyly.

Lance really snorted in laughter as Jazz held on to her stomach and started to kill herself laughing. Amy glanced around at them all confused.

"What am I missing?" she asked them all confused.

Lance wiped a tear from his eye, "Well Gabe knew this clearing where a bunch of furries get together," Lance began to explain but cut off as he began to laugh.

Amy frowned in confusion, "Furry? What's a furry?"

"Well it's when people-"Jazz began but Gabe quickly cut her off.

"Ok! No more for Amy we don't want to damage her for life! Time and place people, time and place!" Gabe exclaimed to the room at large.

Before Amy could even remark at that she heard a snap of fingers and they all disappeared from her apartment and reappeared in front of her work.

Amy clutched her stomach as she felt it heave slightly from the vertigo that tipped her balance. Gabe grabbed onto her steadying her until she regained herself then allowed her to pull away hesitantly. Jazz looked dizzy as well and Lance appeared to shrug it off as if it were nothing.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to that," Jazz murmured out between a burp that made her freeze for a second.

"You and me both girl," she remarked slightly green in the face.

Gabe snorted at this, "Well then I feel really bad for you two right now after were done here and have to get to our next destination."

Amy could feel her eyes become wide at this, "Where are we going?"

Gabe only gave her a wink and a smirk, "Ahh ahh ahh Amy you're going to have to say your good byes before that gets revealed."

Amy managed to roll her eyes then turned to face her life for the last year or so. Knowing now that she was about to leave it all behind for good and most likely never see it in her life time again made her somewhat upset. She never expected that kind of emotion to be dragged from herself but yet she couldn't deny what was going through her at that moment. Taking a deep breath she walked up to the door, with Jazz and the others following close behind, and opened the door smiling at the tingle of the bell as it chimed in the diner.

It was mostly deserted at this hour. Only a few stragglers took up some of the booths and their sole attention was focused on the TV mounted in the corner of the room. Taking in the room at large she saw one of the people that she knew she had to talk to; placing a bright smile on her face she walked over to the same booth that she had walked towards for the last year of her life, the same exact one that always invoked a smile on her face no matter what her day had been like prior.

Taro looked up as she slid into the booth on the opposite side of him. He gave her a gentle smile, folded his paper and placed it on the side, as he then laced his fingers together on top of the table in front of him. His eyes twinkled as he studied her and Amy couldn't help but shift herself awkwardly in the seat.

A sudden thought struck her as she gazed back at him, 'He knows,' she thought suddenly.

"You know," Amy murmured this time out loud yet quietly.

Taro merely inclined his head, "I don't know anything young one; just that you intend to say good bye today and most likely this will be the final time me and you ever talk again."

She could feel tears well up in her eyes but blinked them away and took a deep breath.

"How did you know?"

Taro smiled gently at her and shrugged his shoulders, "Call it an old man's intuition. Aim I just knew when you slid in that booth that you were about to say good bye; besides I've been waiting for you to tell me that for a year now."

Amy raised her eyebrows at this, "You have?"

Taro nodded, "I have," he replied solemnly.

"Amy this place isn't for you," he continued quietly after a while, "your place is out in the world again fighting tooth and nail with friends that will support you. You deserve to find love and happiness not be in this hell hole and be content with it."

Reaching over he clasped her hands in the pair of his own and gazed deeply into her eyes. She could feel herself shudder at the in-depth look the two of them shared almost as if he were peering into her soul.

"I want what's best for you Amy and I don't want you to settle for anything less than that. You deserve so much so please follow your heart wherever it leads you."

Amy felt as if she was about to break down right there in the middle of the diner. She felt like she had a golf ball lodged in her throat and her eyes felt as if they had been burned by onions.

Nodding her head determinedly she clenched down on his own hands tightly and bit her lip. Looking up at him she firmly replied, "I promise you that."

Taro nodded smiling and gently unwound their two hands.

"Good then if you don't mind please don't cry. Your friend over there-" he began again gesturing to the side of them, "looks as if he's about to rip me to shreds for making you cry so please don't give him any more reason to."

Amy glanced over and almost burst out laughing. Gabe was sitting in his seat fuming. He looked as if he were breathing as heavily as a bull and his face was beat red his eyes squinted down until you could just see two little beady eyes. What made the situation even more comical was Jazz as she sat in his lap firmly trying to keep him down and Lance firmly gripping his shoulders. She could see his white knuckled fingers as he strained to keep the trickster in place. She waved at them to show them that she was alright and she could have sworn that Gabe seemed to deflate at this. Jazz silently let out a breath of relief as Lance relaxed his grip somewhat.

Turning back to Taro he gave her a gentle smile, "Be sure to keep that one close Amy."

Amy frowned at this, "Who? Gabe?"

"Is that his name now?" asked Taro, "he looks slightly familiar but yes him; he strikes me as someone who will protect you and cares deeply about your well-being. Those kinds of people are hard to come by girl so do not make a fools mistake."

Amy nodded at Taro's warning tone, "I'll do my best Taro, I'm going to make you proud."

"Oh Amy I'm already proud of you."

Smiling one last time at him she raised herself from the booth, "Is Sasha here?"

"Oh yes I believe she's in the kitchen right now," Taro said gesturing to just over his shoulder in the direction of the swinging kitchen doors.

Nodding Amy walked over to them and pushed them open gently. The kitchen hadn't changed in years and probably never would. It was just Sasha bustling around in front of her now considering it was too early for really any other help to be in the place. Her back was turned to her so she had not noticed Amy come in or wait at the opening. Clearing her throat Sasha froze and turned to look slowly. Seeing her, her eyes brightened and she bustled over dropping everything that she was doing.

Grabbing her she yanked Amy into a tight hug and then gazed deeply into her eyes, "You're leaving," she murmured quietly.

Amy gazed back at her in disbelief, "Am I just that easy to read or something? Taro knew too exactly like what you just did right now."

Sasha pulled back slightly, "Amy I've been around a while and there are just certain looks in a person's face that tell you a lot in a short amount of time. You look…happy."

Amy just stood there completely shocked, "Happy? But I have been happy Sasha."

Sasha shook her head at this, "No Amy you have pretended to be. All those times me and you talked about those three friends of yours when you were still in college; do you think I never noticed the look that came over your face when we dragged up those stories or how it seemed your eyes brightened when you seemed to think you found one of them in the diner? I know you have been depressed for a very long time girl and their back aren't they?"

She slowly nodded her head at this not even bothering to try denying anything that Sasha was saying to her at the moment. Sasha merely smiled at her kindly and rested her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't ever give up hope Amy, you hear me? Never. Without hope what is there to really live for? Life is going to be difficult and you will face tough hurdles and choices but I want you to know that you're a strong cookie and you will get through it all. Keep your friends close Amy," Sasha said to her.

She didn't know how much more she could take of these kinds of good byes. She was basically leaving behind not just a small, old diner but real friends that she had grown attached too. They had formed meaningful bonds of friendship and companionship over the year; having genuine laughs and helping each other through the tough days; they may as well be family.

Rubbing her eyes roughly she cleared her throat and nodded up to Sasha, "Thank you Sasha for always being there for me. I know you didn't have to take somebody like me on but you don't even realize how much it meant to me. You're a great friend and person please don't ever change. And while this is good bye I hope it's only for now and that me and you meet again in the future one day soon."

Sasha instantly brightened at those words and a large smile spread over her face, "I would like that very much."

Nodding at that she squared her shoulders and opened the door. Walking out into the main dining hall she took in the area one last time as she walked through it towards the door leading outside and into her new life. The dingy interior with its grubby floors even though they all tried hard to keep them clean; the dusty shades and the old TV mounted on the wall that occasionally frizzed out on them; the long bar that took up the whole back wall and all the booths in-between and tables.

Taro nodded at her as she breezed past and she gave him one last smile as she passed. Reaching the door outside she paused with her hand frozen on the doorknob. This was it; her new life was beckoning her from the other side. Everything that she had ever wanted appeared to be coming together and her heart almost seemed to stop but that couldn't be since it felt as if it were about to burst out her chest. Gulping she began to turn the handle.

As she did thoughts began to flood through her mind like a raging river.

'What if it was all a dream?'

'What if she had really cut herself badly and was having a near death experience or really was dying?'

'What if it was real and her friends were just pulling a horrible prank on her?'

Even Amy had to know that the last part was ridiculous but she couldn't shake the fear. She had spent a whole year fantasying about this day and it was finally here. Taking a deep breath she opened the door wide and stepped outside into the bright sunshine.

Squinting her eyes she saw Gabe, Lance and Jazz standing a short distance away from her in the middle of the abandoned parking lot. They smiled at her as she walked over to them slowly and she couldn't help the wide smile that instantly lit her features. It actually hurt her face with how wide she was beaming but yet she couldn't stop and she had a feeling that she wouldn't have wanted to anyways.

Stopping just in front of them Lance nodded down at her, "You ready kiddo?"

Amy took reins on her nerves and nodded firmly, "I am."

"You know were not leaving you now right?" asked Jazz.

"I know."

Gabe just gazed at her, "You're sure?"

Amy could see a multitude of emotions flooding through his one gaze and she couldn't help but feel nervous at his heated eyes. Clenching her hands she swallowed nervously.

"There's nothing here left for me and this is what I want," Amy appeased them firmly.

Gabe nodded, "No looking back kid after today," he remarked as he slowly raised his right hand.

"No looking back," she agreed as a snap was the last thing she heard.

* * *

**A/N:** It gives a new meaning to the phrase short and sweet dontcha think? :p


	10. New Beginnings and A New Life

**A/N:** WOW HELLO AGAIN :D sorry everyone that its been months since this update from the last. I've been so hectic and so much going on that I didn't have the time to work on any of my stories really :( this is a pretty short chapter but I'm going to update it soon and I'm working on my other two stories as well so you should see updates soon!

I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

The sounds of cars driving in the distance and the coolness of the shade made Amy come back to her senses. Opening her eyes she looked in surprise at the tall buildings around her. Well they weren't sky scraper tall but they at least went up 3-4 stories. They looked as if they were made out of old bricks slightly brown and yellow with age. Uneven flooring caused her to look down as she saw cobblestones run the length of the street. The sun was beating down over head but in the cool shade of the buildings it was easy to feel pleasantly comfortable. She could hear the loud talking and laughter of people slightly farther off.

Turning around she saw Jazz, Lance and Gabe standing behind her. Jazz was skipping around the street with a happy grin plastered over her face. Lance just shook his head as he watched the elf skip in glee. Gabe leaned against one of the buildings watching them. It seemed he noticed her stare since he looked over at her and she could feel her breath catch in her throat. Butterflies seemed to erupt deep in her stomach as she seemed lost for words. His hazel/green eyes trapped her and she yanked her gaze away from his feeling a slight blush begin to permeate her cheeks.

"This is fantastic! Oh my gods Amy wait till you have the pasta here!" Jazz enthused as she practically gushed at the idea. Her green eyes sparkled with warmth and she ran over; grabbing Amy's hands she bounced up and down as she carried on grinning.

Lance raised an eyebrow and walked over to them. He placed a large hand down on Jazz's shoulder to which the little elf looked behind her with wide eyed innocence.

"Let's let Amy keep her hands ok Jazz?" he teased her with a slight twitch of his lips.

Jazz pouted as she stuck out her full bottom lip and pouted as she dropped her hands and backed away a step.

"Well you're still gonna love it here girl," Jazz stated as she sniffed acting all prim and proper now as she raised her nose in the air and closed her eyes.

Lance and her exchanged amused glances. Ignoring the urge to roll her eyes at her BFF's snooty efforts she laughed, "Umm that's great and all Jazz but where exactly is here?"

At this Gabe stepped closer to them all and smiled, "Were in Rome Aim," he told her gently.

Amy stared at him with wide eyes as she gazed around her again with a new light, "You mean-?" she cut off.

Gabe nodded, "Home of the Vatican girl; actually it's more of a city in a city or something like that and we'll get to see it all."

Amy stared at him in astonishment; she couldn't believe that she was actually here in Rome! She had always wanted to come here felt it like an insane urge; almost like an itch that she just never could scratch it seemed. Now looking around and breathing in the old musty scents she sighed in happiness.

"So can we look around?" she asked curiously.

Gabe gestured down the street, "Lead the way; we'll be right behind you."

Smiling she turned around and carefully headed down the alley in her sneakers. They crossed another narrow street when they hit the end of the slight hilly street and crossed over until they hit a crowded street filled with shops and people talking, laughing and milling around all the stores pointing excitedly to items on display in the glass fronted windows. Her eyes gleamed as she took this all in.

Glass windows gleaming in the hot afternoon sunlight as she gazed into the shop windows; laughing and pointing her and Jazz went from store window to store window exclaiming over all the pretty items that caught their eyes. Gabe and Lance merely rolled their eyes but followed around like good sports anyways as they listened to the two girls. It came to an end when Gabe pretended to be one of them hopping from foot to foot with his hands pressed against his mouth as he pointed excitedly into a glass window. When Jazz and Amy saw what he was pointing at they stopped and merely stared at him in disbelief while Lance threw his head back and let out a loud bark of laughter.

Gabe was dancing like a little kid in a candy store…coincidentally in front of a candy store. 'Well more like an ice cream parlour,' Amy had to conclude to herself as she stared at the shop. It was quaint with a large cone in the front of the ice cream display, little chairs and delicate tables dotted the inside that looked like it could hold 10 people at the most. There was a table or two outside as well. Rolling their eyes at each other they all stepped into the small parlour as Gabe ran up and smacked his hands and nose onto the protective glass in front of the counter.

Amy laughed at that, "Gabe it's just ice cream," she said to him soothingly.

Gabe slowly turned around to stare at her in astonishment his mouth slightly opening at a seemingly loss for words. Lance snickered evilly behind them and Amy frowned at him as she stared at him puzzled. Lance merely brushed her off and said, "I feel sorry for you."

Cocking her head to the side she asked him, "Why?"

Lance merely pointed behind her and she turned around. Shrieking in surprise she jumped a foot back in the air and collided with Lance's toe as the poor warlock behind her yelped and began to rub his abused foot. Gabe was standing in front of her glaring with his honey brown eyes seeming to spark slightly. Even his hair seemed to bristle.

"Just ice cream?" Gabe asked quietly.

Amy shrugged sheepishly and pointed at the ice cream, "Am I missing something maybe?"

Gabe spluttered at her, "Amy it's only the best kind of ice cream in the world! I mean its gelato! How can you not understand the significance of this?! I mean it's so thick and creamy and-"

"Yes Gabe make love to the ice cream already it sounds like your already half way there anyways," Jazz intoned from behind Amy.

Amy couldn't help the slight smirk that spread across her lips at this and Lance began to laugh even harder from behind still rubbing his foot. Gabriel merely raised an eyebrow and Amy heard a loud crash from behind followed by a heavy groan. Turning around quickly she saw Lance sprawled out on the floor wincing at the fall.

Amy spun around back to Gabe and planted her hands on her hips as she glared at the trickster. Gabe merely gave her an innocent puppy dog look and pouted at her, "What?" he asked seemingly trying to be as innocent as possible.

"Gabe don't even get that tone with me I know you did that," she said angrily jerking back her thumb at Lance. Unbeknownst Jazz was lightly prodding Lance with her foot lightly to see if he was alright. That made Gabe smirk but then quickly mask it as he saw Amy's still angry expression.

"Pft prove it," Gabe said as he waved his hands at her.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Gabe that's not the point! You can't just-"

"Can I have one scoop of your chocolate delight and-"

"Oh forget it he's not even listening to me now," Amy muttered as she turned around and glanced down at her friend as he slowly got up. "You ok Lance?"

Lance merely rolled his eyes and scoffed at Gabe's turned back; "He's a dick," he muttered to the both of them.

Gabe flipped him off from behind but otherwise did not turn around to address any of the issues. The three of them merely slumped out of the parlour and walked to one of the small tables that sit outside the ice cream shop. The three of them sat in comfortable silence as they contently watched the tourists and other passers-by with a lazy interest; well except for Amy that is.

She stared in wide eyed fascination at the buildings that towered over them and the rough cobble stone streets under foot. There was a large statue in the middle of the square with roads branching off farther and farther into the city. A large cathedral stood towards one end of the square imposing a dark shadow that swallowed large crowds of people who stood in its intimidating structure. On the other hand not far from where they sat was a restaurant. People laughed and mingled under its white canopy on the outside as a little white dog wove around their feet and chairs constantly begging for handouts. She could smell all the different and delicious aromas wafting out from inside and out.

Suddenly Gabe plopped into the seat right next to her startling her from her reverie. Glancing over at him her eyes bugged slightly at the massive display that he was guarding possessively in front of him. A huge mountainous tower of ice-cream graced the inside of his bowl and it even made her stomach clench at the sweet display in front of her. Lance snorted and shook his head at this while Jazz's nose wrinkled slightly.

"What is that monstrosity Gabe? It looks like you barfed the rainbow out in that bowl and then some," she said to him snidely.

Gabe opened his mouth in protest, "Well I can assure you that it's ten times better than what you make it sound like; and because you were just so rude and insensitive you're not getting any!"

"I don't want any of your bloody ice cream!" Jazz shouted as Lance said quieter, "You're calling her insensitive?"

Gabe raised an eyebrow at him as if saying, "duhh."

"Yet you dropped me on my ass because you couldn't take a joke," Lance chuckled at him.

"That wasn't me," Gabe merely stated politely and thus began to dig in to his ice cream.

Amy swore that she could feel her stomach lurch at the sweet display and always seemed to wonder how Gabe could actually stomach all the junk he ate on a continuous basis. He was a supernatural being but hey….he ate a lot! Watching him lick his spoon of all traces of the thick cream she began to wonder things; things like what would he taste like if she actually kissed him, would he be sweet? Or maybe slightly more daring than that. She was becoming so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that she had dazed off somewhat and her eyes had become glazed over. She came to when she jumped slightly startled at the hand being waved in front of her face. She stared at Gabe with wide eyes as he raised an eyebrow at her questioningly and took the spoon out of his mouth so that he could speak to her.

"You ok Aim? You looked kind of dazed there and you seem to be turning a bit red. Are you feeling ok?" he asked her in all seriousness.

Amy clapped one of her hands to her cheek and could feel the warmness of her skin as she felt herself blush. Looking over she caught Jazz's knowing eye panicked. Jazz discreetly pointed upwards at the sun and Amy suddenly knew what to say.

"Oh yeah I'm fine Gabe…I'm just probably hot from the sun," she told him smiling slightly while she acted as best as she could that that was the reason behind her redness.

Gabe still seemed worried as he put his spoon down in his bowl, "We can go Amy if you're not feeling well or you need a break, sometimes travel like that is hard on the body the first time. Or if you want I can take the feeling away from you," he offered her gently.

She was in slight shock that Gabe would willingly leave his bowl of ice cream behind for her for the simple fact that maybe she wasn't feeling good.

'It's not like he would find me very interesting probably anyways in that way. Jeez I'm being stupid about this and reading way too much into the situation. He's just concerned as a friend…nothing more. Besides what would someone like him want with someone like me?' she thought to herself dejectedly.

Gabe frowned slightly and she instantly began to panic slightly.

'Wait calm down girl it's not like he can read your mind or anything,' she told herself again laughing at her stupidity.

"I'm fine Gabe really, just finish your ice cream and maybe we can still walk around for a bit," she said to him smiling in order to try and put the trickster at ease.

Gabe studied her for a moment longer; then slowly and, it seemed somewhat reluctantly, picked up his spoon again and slowly began to eat; although not with as much enthusiasm as before. Her stomach clenched at this; forcefully she looked away from him and back across the crowded square.

After a few moments Gabe pushed the bowl back. Jazz, Lance, and Amy all stared at the bowl in shock then looked at Gabe slightly scared to ask. The bowl in the middle of all of them had over half of the ice cream in it still.

"Umm Gabe aren't you going to finish that?" asked Lance somewhat hesitantly.

Gabe merely shook his head. He had such a thoughtful expression on his face and yet, it seemed somewhat sad as well. Looking up at them he suddenly beamed out of nowhere.

"Well I say that we show Amy where were all sleeping while we stay here," said Gabe with a wink.

Jazz squealed and clapped her hands, "Yes let's please! O-M-G Amy you're going to love it!"

Amy blinked at the both of them, "I'm sure I'll love it guys," she replied to them hesitantly.

"Ok well what are we waiting for?" Gabe asked a big grin taking over his features. He raised a hand and snapped his fingers.

Before Amy could blink she was standing in a luxury apartment. Floor to ceiling length windows adorned the whole wall before her. The living room was all designed with modern comforts in mind. A large fireplace with a flat screen TV mounted on top of it dominated the wall. The kitchen was all newly done up in wood of dark mahogany with stainless steel appliances and granite counter tops with a bar type set up for people to sit at one of the counters. A formal dining area gave them even more extravagant views of the city below them. That's what took Amy's breath away. She could see the Vatican dome looming high over St. Peters square and had to cover her mouth in awe at the sight.

Never once did she actually think that she would be able to see this kind of sight. Jumping slightly she looked behind her at the person who had put his hand on her arm. Lance smiled down at her.

"What do you think girl?" he asked her still beaming. It seemed that her amazement and awe had made him begin to start laughing.

"I-I-I just…umm I don't know what to say guys," she said stuttering slightly at the magnitude, "wait how are we going to afford to stay here?"

At this Gabe burst out laughing and clutched his side as if he had a stitch.

"Oh Amy you make me laugh girl, I'm a trickster; do you honestly think I can't get what I want?" he asked her raising his eyebrows.

"Gabe but that's lying," Amy said to him as her eyes scrunched in disapproval.

Jazz rolled her eyes, "Honestly Aim he's done worse."

Gabe raised his eyebrows nodded his head, pointing at Jazz like she had a legit point to saying this.

"Gabe…" Amy began.

Gabe huffed and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, "Ok Amy if it makes you feel better I'll leave a very generous tip; fair?"

Amy pondered this for a second, "Ok sounds good I suppose…"

"Good!" Gabe proclaimed loudly, "now you should really check out your rooms I've left no expense untouched for you girls," he told them winking.

Jazz grabbed Amy's hand and towed her away from the two of them. Glancing over her shoulder she gave him one more suspicious look before she disappeared as Gabe gave her a kissy face. Lance rolled his eyes but came to lean against the couch that Gabe had sat in.

"You're not actually going to pay the hotel are you," Lance said to him without phrasing it like a question as he looked down in amusement.

Gabe looked at him as if affronted that he would even ask, "No."

Lance snorted and shook his head.

* * *

**A/N:** it's always great to hear from you all so I would feel awesome if you left reviews and tell me what you think. I take what you say seriously and constructive criticsm is always welcome :) it's good to be back!


	11. Things Get Worse Before They Get Better

**A/N:** Ok guyz hey again :) I hope everyone's doing good and that your all watcing Supernatural; last episode this coming week guys and I'm super excited!

So a warning for this chapter. Were gonna be dealing with some more cutting and in the next few chapters it will become a focal point but i'll post warnings so you all know what chapters to look for it in. Don't worry were all gonna get past this!

Umm so also in the next few chapters we'll be dealing with Rome, the Vatican things like that. I was actually at these places a few years back and while it hasn't been long my memory is pretty skewed from the passing of time X) I did my best found some pictures on the web, and some of mine and you'll see that all in the next two chapters...oh and you'll meet someone again XD

Anyways I hope you enjoy and leave me some feedback! I've had this done for awhile and I actually have another chapter completed but I'm not uploading it quite yet; so while you all read i'll keep typing. Enjoy!

Celest ^i^

* * *

"You're gonna have to tell him eventually Amy," Jazz told her friend. Absentmindedly she flipped another page of her fashion magazine that she was reading; reaching over she plucked a chocolate covered strawberry from the plate and bit the tip lazily.

Amy huffed at the window that she sat at gazing out at the Vatican. The large dome shone with the lights illuminating it, all the saints and apostles stood around simply gazing down at the square. She could picture St. Peter's square clearly in her head from the hundreds of pictures she had looked at; and to think, in a few short hours she would get to see it herself.

"Well I mean you don't have to be all moody about it; I'm just saying girl he's gonna catch on eventually if he hasn't already," Jazz trailed off as she flipped another page. "Oooo now that's cute; hey tell you what, we should check out more of these cute fashion boutiques in the city. They have some totally hot stuff for me and some adorably cute stuff for you; plus we make Gabe and Lance carry our bags for us, whataya say Aim?"

Amy merely glanced at the TV playing across their large bedroom. It was extravagant, everything was. The coverings for the windows, the bedspread plush and silky smooth, pillows were like feathers and the carpet was nice and fluffy under their feet. The colours were more plain and neutral but that added a more relaxing feel to it and she enjoyed the peace she felt here. Suddenly the TV flipped to a commercial and Missy stared out at them. She winked coyly at her from inside the box and flipped her hair. No doubt she was modeling another lip gloss…or just her breasts; they looked like they were about to pop out of the skimpy dress she wore.

"And we can also-hey what are you staring at?" asked Jazz as she turned to look at the TV. Her face seemed to blotch slightly in anger. "That evil hag! I'm trying to have a meaningful conversation and she still shows up! AGHHH!"

Amy winced as her friend screeched like a wild banshee and through a pillow beside her at the TV.

"It's just a commercial Jazz! It'll pass!" yelled Lance from the main sitting room. Amy could hear the warlock begin to laugh at her friend's reaction to the commercial and couldn't help herself as a small smile graced her features.

"Bite me Lance!" yelled Jazz.

"Don't tempt me!" he yelled back at her.

"Oh what an irritable, insignificant idiot," mumbled Jazz.

Amy rolled her eyes as the commercial changed; turning her head she looked back out at the skyline laid out below her as far as the eye could see. Jazz stared at her friend and frowned in confusion. Lightly placing the bowl of strawberries aside along with the magazine on the small table beside the window seat, her and Amy lounged on, she sat up and mimicked Amy's pose.

"Amy you know I'm just trying to help you out here girl," Jazz said quietly.

Amy nodded her head. Sighing, she shrugged her shoulders and faced her friend. "I know Jazz it's just its one thing to say and another to do. I mean, what would Gabe possibly see in me? I'm just human; I have no special talents whatsoever. I'm not cool like you, Lance and heck even Gabe himself! There's nothing interesting about me," she finished this dejectedly as she picked at the window.

Jazz scrunched her eyes, "Amy that is the biggest punch of cow patties I've ever heard from someone; and that's saying something considering Missy wasn't the brightest cabbage patch doll in her garden."

Amy whipped her head to stare back at Jazz and couldn't help the snort of laughter that bubbled to the surface. "Did you just compare Missy, the queen of posh, to a cabbage patch doll?"

Jazz beamed at her and mock saluted, "Of course! I mean come on if we just stuck a bunch of nuts in her cheeks she would totally pass. Or you know even grapes would work nicely."

Amy shook her head and chuckled at her friend, "Oh jazz what would I do without you."

"Well you wouldn't be here," said Jazz as she gestured out the window. "Well I mean you would get here…eventually. But hey let's face it, it would take you years and you wouldn't have me!"

"I guess you're right on that, I mean how many people actually get to meet an elf?" said Amy sarcastically.

"That's right so chin up girl!" Jazz exclaimed to her. "Seriously Aim you have so much raw talent though I can't believe you give yourself so much less credit! I've seen bigger knobs get all worked up over their dick sizes then-"

"OK JAZZ!" Amy shouted as she pounced at her friend and smacked her hand across her friend's mouth.

She misjudged the smack and Jazz howled toppling to the floor upon the harsh slap of skin on skin. Tumbling to the floor she held her mouth and Amy jumped down and started hopping up and down apologizing over and over again profusely to her friend.

"Oh my god! Jazz I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Amy squealed.

A huge rush of pounding footsteps echoed outside their door and it blew open. Lance stood there with his shirt discarded. Amy blushed at his sculpted chest until she took in the rest of him. He wore nothing but a pair of blue boxers and socks with….was that a pumpkin on the side? Amy shook her head and began laughing her head off.

"What's going on?! Are we being attacked?!" asked Lance in a frantic hurry.

Jazz looked at the warlock and her eyes widened; quickly she stood up and pointed at him.

"Umm Lance why are you carrying a spatula?" she asked with an eyebrow quirked.

Lance calmed down and looked down at the spatula he was carrying; scratching the back of his head, "It was the first thing I grabbed."

Jazz raised her eyebrows, "Seriously you suck as a warlock. You could use any kind of magic and yet you grab the spatula; really good weapon Spartacus," Jazz remarked as she tried not to laugh.

"Hey now we don't have to get so snippy," Lance protested as he tossed the spatula behind him. "Why's your mouth red anyways?"

Jazz put a hand up to her mouth, "Ouch," she whispered taking her hand away. "You have quite the slap Amy."

Amy by now was sitting up on the floor watching their interaction; she shrugged sheepishly as they both looked at her. Lance couldn't help the smirk that spread over his face as he pointed to Amy then back to Jazz.

"So she slapped you, huh?"

Jazz rolled her eyes, "She got lucky."

Holding up his hands in surrender, "Sure, sure I believe you Jazz."

"Ok Charlie the pumpkin king," said Jazz raising her eyebrows suggestively at his sock choice. "Where's Gabe anyways?"

"Wait Gabe left?" asked Amy standing up with a small frown.

Lance shrugged as he thumbed through another magazine on the table by the door. "Yeah he stepped out a bit and just said to make sure all of us got comfortable and that he would be back in a bit. He's probably just doing his job."

"Well I can see you got comfortable," Jazz snarked her reply at Lance. Lance and her began an epic miming argument at one another.

"What do you mean his job? You mean he's going out tricking people again?" asked Amy.

Lance cut off and looked at her, "I'm sorry girl but it's Gabe. He's been doing this for like hundreds of years he's not just going to stop like that." To demonstrate he snapped his fingers.

"But he's not God! He can't just judge-"

"Hey Amy I know and all and I am completely on your side of this issue believe me!" Lance quickly cut her off before she could work herself up to her usual volatile temper on this topic. "Maybe he does it because he has some kind of motive behind it."

She frowned at him, "Like what Lance? What kind of motive could he have for pulling these horrible pranks on people that need I remind anyone here usually end up in a body count?"

Lance fumbled a reply so Jazz stepped in. "Amy try not to judge him ok? Maybe he'll tell you why he does it but until he does I don't think anyone should be placing blame on anyone here until all the facts may be on the table." Amy opened her mouth to argue. "No Amy just leave it for now; this is a conversation that you two will have eventually and not with us."

Huffing she folded her arms in front of her chest but otherwise said nothing. In her mind there was nothing that could justify killing all these people for sometimes stupid mistakes. Sure she could admit some people seemed to have what was coming to them but not all of them.

Clearing his throat, "Anyways, he should be back soon; he left like 2 hours ago so I'm sure he'll be back."

"Ok thanks Lance you can go now," Jazz said brightly pushing him out the door and slamming it in his face.

"Why can't we have a slumber party and braid each other's hair?" shouted Lance through the door.

"Because you suck at braiding! Unless I can paint your nails!" shouted Jazz back.

Quiet ensued from the other side of the door and Amy snorted as Jazz shook her head.

"That works every time so remember it for in an emergency case if you need him to leave you alone," she said pointing at the closed and silent door. "Anyways Amy like I was saying before; your smart, and kind, gentle, lovable and you know, since I've been giving you drawing lessons it's improved so much I can actually tell your suns and clouds apart now."

She smiled at Jazz cheekily, "Hey thanks I'm proud that I can make a cloud and sun too."

Jazz raised her thumbs up and beamed, "That's my girl. But seriously Amy though you'll have to tell him and I think you'll be surprised by the outcome."

"You think so?" she asked doubting her friend's confidence in the matter.

"I know so," Jazz said winking at her. "Anyways it's kinda late and we should go to bed if we want a good and early head start to the big V so how about it? Ready to break in this king sized bed and fall asleep in heaven?"

"Sure," she said smiling at Jazz. "Just let me get my jams on and we can do just that."

"Awesome me to," Jazz running to the walk in closet.

**~x~**

**Roughly 12 o'clock in the morning**

**~x~**

Amy tossed onto her other side as she tried to get comfortable again and lull herself back to sleep. She could hear the soft snores of Jazz on the other side of the bed her friend stretched out like the "_Vitruvian Man._" She didn't know why she had woken up; something had disturbed her 5 minutes ago and she couldn't for the life of her fall back to sleep. Flipping over onto her back she stared up at the dark ceiling then looked out at the Vatican in the distance. The lights still shone and glimmered off of it and she smiled. Slowly she closed her eyes again thinking that the sight will have soothed her enough to fall asleep.

Right before she drifted off voices on the other side of the door woke her up. Groaning in anger she glared at the ceiling as if it were the culprit of her not being able to fall asleep. Throwing the covers off of her, she swung her feet over the edge and stood. The thick carpeting padded her footfalls so as not to make any noise as she slowly snuck to her door. Jazz continued to snore peacefully behind her.

'Well at least one of us is sleeping through the night,' Amy scoffed to herself as she placed her ear against the door.

Taking her ear away she frowned in confusion at the smooth wood paneled door. Placing her ear against it again her eyes widened as she heard the noise again. So she hadn't misheard! Swearing on her parent's grave she swore that she could hear low pitched moaning. Muffled voices, laughter, groans and moans she heard some fumbling. Frowning she reached out to the doorknob and slowly turned it biting her tongue and praying to God that it wouldn't squeak or make a noise now. She slowly inched the door open enough until she could look out into the hallway. Her eye widened at what she saw and her heart seemed to constrict in her chest.

There was Gabe kissing this woman passionately pinned up against the wall by his body. She gripped his hair in her fingers and hooked her legs around his waist, the dress she wore riding up till Amy could see a hint of her black panties against her dark skin tone. Moaning lowly as Gabe's mouth dislodged from hers he mouthed along her neck and palmed her breast through the dress she wore. Amy swallowed through the large lump in her throat that seemed to develop in a matter of seconds and blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill from her throat. Watching she saw Gabe fumble with the door handle and the two of them toppled into the room, the door closing behind them clicking softly.

Slowly Amy backed up and closed her own door. She stared at the knob in numbness; her heart felt as if it had stopped beating and she could feel her sobs trying to escape. Quickly she ran to the bathroom door connected to their room and silently locked the door. Turning the light on and sunk onto the floor with her face in her hands as she began to sob. She tried to muffle the noise she was making choking on the tears.

Her shoulders hunched and shook with the movement as her hands tried to wipe her tears from her face. Slowly she uncurled herself and crawled to the cabinet under the sink. Opening it she took out a little purse filled with her toiletries, she hadn't had the time earlier to really unpack so she had thrown it there for the next day.

She undid the zipper on the bag and reached in pulling out her pink razor. Looking at it she felt her heart constrict at the site of the otherwise innocent little utensil. She could feel her pain bleeding from her and the urge, the drive, to cut herself overwhelmed her. It helped release some of the tension inside her that she just didn't know how to deal with and give it an outside form, a representation of how she felt inside of her.

Putting her back against the counter she took off the protective covering on the blade and rolled up the sleeve of her left PJ. Old scars stood out in shock relief against her otherwise pale flesh, crisscrossing and intersecting creating a macabre of a design on her flesh. She had just taken off the bandage for the other one that she had recently done not too long ago and the cut glared still angrily at her.

Biting her bottom lip she held the razor up to a small new patch of skin; quickly and efficiently she nicked the skin making a small line across her hand. Closing and opening her eyes at the pain she blinked away any more tears and gazed down at her angry arm again. The slash slowly oozed blood from the cut, running down her arm and dripping onto the floor in a slow morbid way reminiscent of a horror movie gone wrong when the good guy personally harms himself for no reason.

Holding the blade up and steady, she placed it just a little higher of the first cut on an already pre-existing scar and sliced again. Closing her eyes at this one she whimpered at the feeling of the skin splitting open and feeling her warm blood flow from the self-inflicted wound.

Letting her wrists bleed for now, since the cuts weren't life threatening, she gazed up at the ceiling and allowed more tears to flow from her eyes.

She should have known that it was hopeless; what would Gabe ever want with someone like her. Sure, Jazz had tried to say all the good things about her but clearly that wasn't enough or maybe he would have noticed. He seemed to just like the attractive woman, with slinky dresses who were willing to go out on a limb for a one night stand.

Pulling herself up she gazed in the mirror above the sink as her arms continued to slowly drip and bleed. Looking at herself she gazed at her features; her blonde hair was always untameable, her skin too pale till it looked like she had been dipped in cow's milk and come out dyed that way. Holding her fingers up she saw that she had bit her nails when she had become nervous a bad habit she had picked up many years ago from the bullies that would target her and her occasional panic attacks that would consume her. Looking back at the mirror she took another closer look to her face; her eyebrows so light that they looked nonexistent, ears big enough to pass for Dumbo or his potential sidekick, her nose too small and her lips too thin. The only thing she could say about herself that was anything to look at were her eyes. Two ice blue pools that looked out at you and seemed to gaze into your soul, they seemed to flicker and waver in the moody lighting. Although they weren't that pretty now since they were all red and puffy from her earlier tears.

Then there were her wrists; no sane person would probably want to deal with her now if they saw what she did to herself. Heck, even her friends would probably shun her in disgust if they ever found out. They wouldn't understand how could they, when she didn't even understand sometimes why she did the cutting.

"I was delusional," Amy whispered to herself as she looked down at her wrists scarred for life by her constant abuse she inflicted on them. "There's nothing really redeeming about me; I'm just a broken shell that I thought foolishly was fixed."

As she stood there alone in that cold bathroom she only realized how convinced of this she was.

**~x~**

**Morning**

**~x~**

"Come on sleepy head wake up wakey wakey!"

A voice yelled this in her ear; she could feel the bed bouncing and shuddering beneath the person as they bounced in place.

Cracking her eyes open she looked at Jazz above her grinning down; upon seeing her eyes though, Jazz stopped and frowned down at her as she noticed.

"Hey Aim you ok?" she asked her suspiciously. "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

Amy forced a tight grin, "Don't worry Jazz I did."

"Umm ok….look I can smell breakfast cooking, probably Lance that's doing it. Get out there as quick as you can and just come in your jam jams there's no harm in it!"

Amy nodded her head as she tried to ignore the golf ball it still felt that she had lodged in her throat, "Go ahead Jazz I'll be right behind you."

Her friend stared at her worriedly as she slid out of the large king sized bed, "Are you sure Aim? I don't mean to be mean here but you don't look so good."

Amy just shrugged at her, "Yeah Jazz go I'm coming in a sec," she told the girl as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. "I'm just going to splash some water on my face and then I'll be right there."

Jazz nodded still unsure by the look of it but walked slowly to the door; before her friend stepped out she looked once more back at her then quietly snuck out closing the door behind her.

Amy let out a deep sigh of relief and walked back to the bathroom. Last night she had quickly cleaned up the mess and disposed of the tissues that she had used so Jazz wouldn't see them. Her razor was all clean and zipped back in the little purse beneath sink and no one was any the wiser. Pulling the sleeve of her PJ up she gazed at the stark white bandage that was wrapped around her wrist.

It stood out to her like a badge of shame and seemed to glow mockingly out at her from her pale forearm. Mocking her for doing this to herself, mocking her at what her friends will think of her if they ever found out….

No! They would never find out, not if she had anything to say about it.

Twisting the taps on she splashed cold water on her face then grabbed a face cloth and dried it. That looked better, she seemed more awake and the cold water had woken her up, rejuvenating her and getting rid of any dried salty tear tracks.

Hanging the cloth back up she walked out of the bathroom and opened the door to their room. Closing it behind her she started to pad down the hard paneled wood hallway. Gabe's door opened before she could pass it and the woman from the night before quickly sneaked out. Amy swallowed the large lump that seemed to have worked its way back into her. Here she was thinking to trick herself into thinking nothing happened and look how far that had got her.

The woman quietly closed the door behind her and straightened up. Turning her head she saw her standing there looking at her and gazed back calmly at her. She instantly made Amy nervous her eyes like two black pools of never-ending darkness.

"Loki didn't tell me that there were other people here last night," the woman offered in a snarky manner. "I hope I didn't disturb any of you too much."

Amy seemed to have lost her voice as she looked at the woman. She was wearing a tight black dress, her skin a dark milk chocolate and her pitch black hair the colour of coals and bouncy in the right way. Her eyes gazed at her with deep chocolate intent that bordered on black and her ruby red lips stood out to Amy from a mile away, not in a bad way.

Clearing her throat she shook her head, "No it's fine," she whispered to the woman.

Raising an eyebrow at her she turned on her heel, "Well if that's the case I shall be leaving."

She clacked down the hallway with Amy following numbly behind her. They came to the large kitchen were Lance currently worked on something at the stove, Jazz sat at the island grabbing a strawberry and biting into the juicy red fruit; the juice that came out reminded Amy of her blood how it had run last night down her arms. Shaking the thought from her head she watched as Jazz nearly choked on her strawberry and Lance freeze upon seeing the woman. Running over to Jazz he thumped her hard on the back and her friend spat out the piece that was choking her.

Kali smirked at the two of them, "Well it's good to know Loki is still keeping….questionable company around," she finished as she looked at all three of them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lance as Jazz busily took a large gulp of water to stop the sting.

"What do you think?" asked Kali in an overly confident manner if Amy had to ask herself.

"Well in case you missed the memo its morning and I don't remember inviting you to breakfast," Lance stated harshly. This would have been impressive if he hadn't been wearing an apron that proclaimed to "kiss the chef" on his front.

"Oh believe me I would not think to join you for any breakfast," the woman sauntered past them all to the front door. They heard it close behind her and a collective breath of relief went up from all of them.

Walking back over to Jazz and Lance she slid onto one of the high stools at the island as Lance went back to his cooking.

"So…you guys seemed to know her," Amy started hesitantly the conversation.

"Evil wicked witch of the west," Jazz mumbled under her breath yet loud enough for them to catch.

Lance turned with an eyebrow and a smirk raised at Jazz. Amy gazed at her friend, "Like I said you know her clearly from somewhere. Who is she?"

Lance flipped another pancake onto the plate, "She's one of "Loki's" friends," he told her air quoting Loki.

Amy frowned at this, "So who is she?"

Shrugging Lance placed the plate in front of her and took the syrup from across the table plunking it down in front of her, "Eat," he gestured at everything spread out before them like a banquet. "There's more where that came from, and her name is Kali."

Amy froze at that name; she looked up at Lance slightly panicked, "Kali?" she asked him hesitantly. "You mean like the one that has 4 arms, one that holds a demon head, the other holds a sword and the last too bless worshipers? Isn't she like the dark mother or something in Hindu? She has a garland that holds 50 human heads that stand for the 50 letters in the Sanskrit alphabet, which symbolizes infinite knowledge. Her followers believe-"

"Yeah that's her Amy," Lance said quickly cutting her off as he forced a strawberry in her mouth and took a seat directly across from her as he pulled a plate in front of him.

"Well there's our walking, talking encyclopedia," Jazz said seemingly getting her voice back.

Amy turned a glare on her as she bit the strawberry in half and chewed absentmindedly.

"Gabe doesn't say much about how he met her and all but I guess that was so long ago maybe he doesn't even remember how he did," Lance said as he took a bite of his eggs. "Occasionally we'll see her around if we hang around Gabe but it doesn't happen that often to be honest Amy."

Amy nodded as she moved her food around on her plate; suddenly she had lost any kind of appetite that she may have had. Jazz noticed this, "Amy it's probably nothing."

Amy faked a bright smile as she looked at Jazz, "It's ok Jazz I know really in the end I didn't have much of a chance at this anyways. Now that's proof right there," Amy waved at the closed front door. "I can't compete with an ancient Hindu goddess."

"Amy that's-"

"Wait what's going on?" asked Lance as he frowned at the both of them. "Is there something I should really know here?"

Amy swallowed nervously; stretching her hand out Jazz interlocked their fingers together and gave her a comforting squeeze. She nodded at her encouragingly; she kind of smiled back and looked to Lance.

"I umm kind of like Gabe a bit Lance," she told her friend quietly.

Lance nodded his head knowingly, "Yeah I kind of figured that was what was going on with you."

Amy gaped at him in shock; Lance had never shown that he had an inkling as to what was going on with her. Jazz seemed just as shocked.

"Since when did you become Dr. Phil and be able to read a girl's feelings?" she asked skeptically.

"Since said girl said to check out a book from the library on girls and get some friends that are girls and maybe I would get it," Lance said as he took a bite of his bacon. "And look it worked," he said pointing the bacon at them, "I understand now because I'm around you two so much."

Jazz rolled her eyes at this.

"Lance do I have a chance?" Amy whispered quietly.

Lance quietly put down his fork and wiped his mouth with his napkin. He seemed to ponder the question for some time; suddenly, he turned a bright grin towards the two of them and winked.

"Amy believe me you have more than a shot at this," he assured her as he reached over and took her hand in his. His grip tightened reassuring around hers, "Besides, you would be good for him."

Just then Gabe came stumbling into the room; he rubbed his eyes. Clad in only a tank top and boxers Amy averted her eyes at the reminder of his last night. Starring at them at the table Gabe raised his eyebrows.

"Oh awesome is this all for me? Because I'm starved," he said rubbing his hands together and plopping onto the seat next to Lance. "By the way Lance no one wants to deal with your gay moments this early in the morning so maybe you should let go of Amy's hand there huh?"

Lance glared at him but otherwise let go of her hand. She offered him a small smile to which he rolled his eyes at.

"So Gabe how was your night?" asked Jazz in an acidic tone of voice.

"Good why you ask?" Gabe asked as he piled things onto his plate nonstop.

"No reason we just had the mighty pleasure of seeing her off, what, she couldn't leave before we all got up?" asked Jazz with her eyes narrowed at the trickster.

Gabe looked up then, "Why so temperamental Jazz? Is this because she shot you down all those years ago? I thought you were over that."

Jazz turned beat red and Lance quickly intervened before this turned any uglier. "I think what Jazz may be trying to say here Gabe is that is it really so necessary to bring her here when Amy is with us? I mean she's just been newly introduced into our world officially and dragging Hindu goddesses seems a poor way to introduce her."

"And meeting an elf, warlock and trickster is any better?" asked Gabe starring at each of them. "Look guys seriously there has to be a bigger picture here; you've never rode my ass before about Kali so why is it starting now?"

Lance and Jazz fumbled for an answer; shockingly, it was Amy who came to their rescue on this.

"It's nothing Gabe I was just taken aback by meeting her and I guess I got intimidated," Amy quickly explained coming up with an excuse off the top of her head. It hurt to lie about what was really going on and how she felt but really what other choice did she have? Tell Gabe the truth even though she knew he didn't care for her in that way. "I'm fine really; besides, were going to the Vatican today right? So let's get excited."

Gabe swallowed his pancakes smothered in strawberry syrup and grinned at her, "See this is why I like Amy. She's so understanding and lets me have my fun."

"Wish I could say the same for you Gabe," Jazz finished snidely.

* * *

**A/N:** Does anyone have this problem? When your writing a story sometimes the character you created begins to make you laugh even as you type it all out? XD that's me and Jazz in a nutshell :p I love when I'm in her zone lolol


	12. The Home of Christianity The Vatican

**A/N:** Ok so like i said guys i was actually at the Vatican but my memory is fuzzy so I cant remember everything in solid detail and all the stories I was told so just try to bare with me here ok? I did my best and I hope you guys enjoy. One of the things I definately remember of the Vatican was that it was and still is a powerful place. It's hard to catch it on paper...or in this case on the computer? X)

Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Celest ^i^

PS the cutting wont make an appearance again until chapter 14 I believe. It's already written ;) who knows if you guys leave me cookies (reviews) I may post the next chapter faster...yeah i know i'm not above bribing XD

* * *

They slowly queued in line as people were being checked in through a bunch of security gates in front of them. Talking, laughing and picture taking ran amok all around them as the four of them stood closely together. Inching there way closer and closer to the men scanning and looking at their items Gabe huffed in impatience.

"Seriously Amy I don't see the point in standing in line for this," Gabe remarked slightly pissed off. "I mean it's just security."

Amy looked up from the brochure that she was busily scrutinizing and reading as the trickster complained. "Yes, but its security at the Vatican; completely different issue Gabe."

Rolling his eyes he looked at the other security check points situated in a long line covering the expanse of the room. "I really don't see why we have to keep standing here." Amy huffed in annoyance as she rolled her eyes at the trickster. "Look I'm just saying," Gabe said holding his hands up in front of him in defense. "We could easily zap in there and no one would be any the wiser about it. Oh come on! You stand in lines all the time, what really makes this place any different?"

Amy huffed in frustration at him, "Gabe it's the Vatican."

Gabe raised his eyebrows at her, "Yeah Amy I kinda know it is."

"Soooo," Amy began seemingly getting ready to talk to a five year old child. "It's like my biggest dream to enjoy every single little thing I can possibly about this visit, and if that includes waiting in line at security for a while then so be it." Gabe whined at this. "Look Gabe haven't you ever stood in line for anything before?"

"No."

Sighing she waved dismissively at him, "Fine just go and wait for us."

"Yes!" Gabe exclaims as he fist pumps the air and disappears.

"You know the more leeway you give him the more insufferable he becomes," Lance told her from behind.

Turning she looked at her friend and shrugged, "It keeps him out of our hair for a while so we can actually get some peace and quiet instead of listening to his constant nagging."

Lance snorted at this, "You do know that now he'll probably become someone else's problem right?"

Amy's eyes narrowed at him, "He better not Lance this means a lot to me to be here finally."

"Are we there yet?" Jazz asked to which both ignored.

Slowly the line shuffled forward and they became next in line. Scanning through the security they started to make their way up a large spiral staircase. The stairs weren't your usual stepping stones just easy panels as they climbed higher and higher. Gray in colour with lighting on the walls as they traveled around the railings had intricate designs to which Amy marveled at as they came higher and higher.

"Did you know that this double spiral staircase was designed by Giuseppe Momo in 1932? Isn't it just fascinating that it's still here after all this time?"

"Umm sure Amy but to be honest with you it's just a fancy stairwell to me," Jazz said unenthusiastically. Lance jabbed her in her side. Jazz glared at him, "What? You would be pissed too if you were standing right next to a screaming, kicking, pooping child too for like an hour in line."

"Umm Jazz we weren't in line that long; more like 20-30 minutes tops," Lance told the steaming elf as he chuckled behind his hand.

She glared even more evilly at Lance, "Jeez thanks for that Lance."

"Hey if you keep that look up you're going to be mistaken for the girl in the 'Exorcist' and then you'll really be sorry," Lance whispered to her trying to be all secretive.

"I think she's more in danger if her head begins to turn full circle on her shoulders there buddy," Gabe said as he waited for them at the top.

They all met at the top and took one last look down. They could see more people climbing up and the skylight above them streaming sunshine all the way down to the statue that sat in the middle of the great winding stairway.

"Doesn't it remind you of a snake or something?" asked Gabe.

"Well if it does it's in the wrong place," Lance said. "Aren't snakes thought to be the devil in Christianity?"

Gabe points his finger at him and grins, "Exactly my friend! Isn't it misplaced then?"

"Depends who's staring at it," Lance rebuked.

"Touché," Gabe replied with a smirk.

Looking around them Amy gazed at the creamy or yellow walls and the barred windows. Small trinkets littered the walls on all sides attracting people to come and stare at the small works of art. Beyond the barred windows she could see green grass and a wide courtyard with people milling outside in the hot morning sunshine already.

"Let's go outside," she told her friends as she walked towards the open archway.

Stepping out into the courtyard she took in everything. It was walled in all sides by buildings that stretched continuously around the whole circumference. A large ball glowed in the sunlight as the rays beamed down onto it shining and casting a glow on the people around it. Wide stairs led up and lions sat at the base. They seemed to be guarding and gazing at everyone that passed them by. Many trails ran around the courtyard. Deciding to walk up the stairs they followed the general procession of people.

The halls were large and cavernous; cool white stone ensconced the walls giving the air a completely cool feel although there were tons of people. Rows upon rows of sculptures of men, jars, and other stone artifacts decorated both sides of the hall.

"Wow look at all this stuff," Amy said as she walked closer. "These statues all appear to be Roman."

"Yeah I never really understood that," Lance intoned to them from behind. "This is a place of Christian worship; wouldn't you have statues depicting Christ? Or more angels or something?"

"Well there's your angels," Jazz told him pointing up. Above them was a beautiful array of angels around the dome with the skylight above them; they gazed down at them scrutinizing their every move as they slowly traversed the room. In the center of the circular room was a huge round bowl.

It reminded Amy of a large cauldron with clawed feet if only it were more rounded at the top. There were many statues depicting people in various stages of undress some completely and utterly nude. One statue in particular caught her eye of a gigantic torso of a man; however, it was missing arms, legs and a head.

"I think maybe it's because this is Rome to start with Lance," Amy told him her thoughts about his earlier question. "But it is odd to me too, it seems in this section there's not much emphasis on Christianity and more on the Roman way of life. Maybe we just haven't hit the right section yet."

Lance shrugged, "Hey lets go down this way." Pointing he took a left handed turn and followed some people down a darker hallway dimly lit with hanging lights from the top.

The room was long and narrow, heavy draperies hung from floor to ceiling on either side of them taking up the whole wall all the way down. No windows lit the area only the lights from above. The scenes on the great rugs depicted scenes of battle, of war and sorrow, religion and worship, hope and love. Each one carrying a story and each one crying desperately to be understood it seemed to her. She could smell the dampness in the air as they slowly walked the length of the room.

Finally they came out into a brighter room, larger than the hallway they were just in. Portraits lined the room, the checkered floor shone beneath them. Columns arched up into the ceiling spilling out like a giant waterfall to meld seamlessly with the roof. Here were countless artist depictions of saints, angels, crosses, and so many patterns and colours that simply took her breath away. Here was the start of her religion she grew up with growing in front of her. Gold trims lined the countless paintings on the roof and columns and the hushed murmurings of people avidly gazing at the artwork.

Leaving the room behind them Amy turned to the three, "Whoa," she said in absolute awe.

"Starting to like it more kiddo?" asked Gabe.

"It's just so much to stare at I don't even know where to begin!" she exclaimed exuberantly.

Turning they walked down a flight of stairs and took notice of a crowd of people standing outside a door. Glancing at each other in confusion they walked closer to see what everyone was waiting for.

"Excuse me what is everyone waiting here to see sir?" Lance asked a middle aged man standing outside the door.

"This is the Sistine Chapel, it's packed so their slowly filtering people through to see it," he explained.

"Gracias," Lance said to him patting his shoulder.

"We have to wait and see this," Amy told him before he could say anything. "This is the place where Adam and God are almost touching hands. Talk about so close yet so far; besides, I've seen pictures of it my whole life and always wanted to lay eyes on it for real."

"We'll wait kid don't worry," Gabe said. "Although we could-"

"No."

Gabe shrugged his shoulders, "Fine have it your way."

Slowly they came to the door; an attendant on the outside told them to be quiet and try not to speak until they had left the room. He told them that too many voices and breaths would begin to actually deteriorate the priceless works of art all around the room; walking in she saw dark panels separating one half of the room from the other. They shuffled forward slowly and passed through the divider. Looking up Amy's eyes widened; the amount of artwork done just above her head and all around the room was astounding.

She saw depictions from the Old Testament to the new, from the creation of Eve and Adam, to the makings of planets, stars and the parting of water onto land; the people leaving Noah's ark, Moses and even the final judgement on the wall in front of her. Looking up one last time she finally locked eyes on the painting that she had waited to see her entire life.

There was Adam and God reaching out to one another; their faces had the masks of longing it seemed each reaching out to the other but no matter how close they come they are always just too far. Her breath taken away she was slowly jostled forward by the rest of the crowd. It was silent like the tomb with only the occasional whisper but these were sparse and not heard often.

Finally they emerged from the other side of the room and out into the airy hallway on the other side.

"So what did you think Amy?" asked Lance as they branched off from the pressing bodies around them.

"It was great guys but there's one last thing we have to see," she told them all with a light glimmering in her eyes. "We have yet to see the "_Basilica Di San Pietro_."

"Sure…whatever that is," Jazz said. "Is it a croissant?"

"Come on you'll recognize it most likely when you see it," she told her friend as she grabbed her hand and dragged them off. "And no Jazz it's a room, it's not edible."

They thronged through a large doorway; inside the room stretched what had to be 100 feet or more to the ceiling. Marble columns jutted up from the floor different carvings surrounding all four sides. Arches and hidden alcoves housed more statues of different saints and scenes. One large block of marble showed Mary the mother of Jesus cradling him in her arms after he was taken down from being crucified. Many people gathered there to stare out at it. At the far end was a large dome in the ceiling with a large, wide skylight beaming down sun rays until they hit a large wooden altar. It seemed to be cordoned off so people couldn't get too close but it appeared to have an indent or some kind of dark before it either stairs or something else. Amy was too far to see.

Suddenly, Jazz grabbed her sleeve and yanked on it.

"Ow what?" hissed Amy.

Pointing to a far corner her friend mumbled to her, "Do you see what I see?"

Squinting in the crowd Amy tried to pin point exactly where Jazz was pointing. A group of tourists shifted on the far side and a tall lone figure made its way around it. Long, curly blonde hair trailed down her back and she walked with the poise and haughtiness of someone too sure of themselves.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Amy mumbled in disbelief.

"I assure you I'm not," Jazz said to her grimly. "That's Missy and what the hell would she be doing here of all places. You can't tell me she came here to confess."

Amy nudged Jazz in the side and frowned; they avidly studied as Missy walked across the room and out a door on the other side.

"We have to go after her," Amy whispered to Jazz.

"Are you insane?" asked her friend hissing right back. "Like I really want to follow her? Let the prima donna do her thing, God can strike her with a lightning bolt if he doesn't like what she's doing."

"Jazz," Amy whispered harshly and desperately. "We can be assured that if Missy is here then she's not here to be a nun. She's here for something and I would rather be there for whatever it is she finds so we at least know what that something is."

Jazz stared at her silently; suddenly, her eyes seemed to brighten under her black bangs.

"You're saying that we watch her and take whatever it is she wants," Jazz said grinning happily.

"What? No! I meant what I said we just watch her," Amy persisted.

"Yeah ok whatever you Fairy Godmother lets go." Grabbing her friend she began to pull her through the crowd towards the door that they had just seen Missy go through. Amy dug in her heels.

"Wait! We can't just leave the boys!"

Jazz chanced one glance back at them, "They'll be fine until we get back; now come on! It's going to take way too long to explain this to them anyways, by the time we finish she'll have disappeared. And this is exactly the best place to play hide and seek and never be found."

Amy huffed but otherwise jogged alongside Jazz till they reached the other end of the room where they had seen Missy disappear.

"Shit," Jazz muttered as they saw the tightly packed corridor.

Biting her lip they glanced around them frantically trying to catch the same blonde head that they knew so well; tapping Jazz's arm frantically Amy pointed at the blonde head rounding the far corner at the other end of the corridor. "There she goes!"

Pushing their way through the crowd of people they ignored rude comments and loud complaints as they forced their way through the thick tides of people. Coming to the same corner they rounded it and saw Missy halfway down the hallway. This one wasn't so packed but it was still populated by people that they had to skirt around. A few times Missy glanced behind her to which the two of them turned around and pretended to point and stare at some artwork, or hide behind a column or sculpture until she turned around and continued on.

Following closely on her heels they watched as Missy casually went into a cordoned off section. People around her didn't even seem to notice the person that walked in a restricted zone, she did it so smoothly and confidently as if she had every right to be there that no one paid her any mind. They walked up slowly to the corner and turned just as they saw her make a sharp right down another corridor.

"Ok let's go," Jazz gritted her teeth determinedly as she moved to cross over the velvet rope. Amy grabbed her hand staying her friend.

"Wait Jazz I don't know about this," Amy pleaded with her friend. "We don't even know what she wants and now she's going someplace probably that if were found wandering around we could be in big trouble."

Jazz rolled her eyes, "Really Amy? You were the one that wanted to follow her. Live a little girl besides we'll be fine I promise you we won't be caught."

"Jazz I just don't want us to get arrested is this really worth that," she pleaded with her friend to see her side.

Huffing in agitation she looked at Amy, "Ok girl you know what if we do get caught, which I'm telling you we won't, then the Vatican and it's priests should take a little of their own medicine and forgive, ok? Are we good now?"

Rolling her eyes she steeled her shoulders and nodded, "Let's go."

"Finally!"

They both quickly crossed over the rope and made their way down the same hallway Missy had just disappeared down. Turning the corner they saw no hint of her. Looking at each other they began to cautiously edge down the hallway senses alert to anyone approaching them so that they could try to hide. Not like it would do much good though, there were only doors leading off to who knows where and if they were locked…well then they were screwed.

Suddenly, the door to their right burst open and a hand grabbed Amy pulling her roughly in the dark entrance way. Yelping in shock Jazz quickly turned and dived after her with her elf like reflexes. A large crash and scuffling ensued, fists flew and legs kicked as they all tried to right themselves on the floor. A large crash sounded and a loud "UMPH" was heard in the corner. Amy's hand grabbed a string and she yanked on it, bright light flooded the small space.

Squinting her eyes at the bright light she blinked her eyes and took in the disarray around them. Mops, brooms and cleaning products were strewn around the room. Missy sat in the middle of the mess rubbing her head frowning while Jazz….

"Umm Jazz are you ok?" asked Amy trying not to laugh.

"Do I look fine to you!" shouted Jazz's muffled voice from underneath the bucket on her head. "Someone get this off please!"

Taking the step closer to her she grabbed the bucket, "Ok on the count of three. One, two, three!" Giving a mighty yank her and Jazz pulled in opposite directions and the bucket slid off. Backpedaling to regain her balance she looked at her friend who was rubbing her head.

"I'm ok," Jazz told her upon the look on her face.

"I would have just kept it on if I were you, it was an improvement," Missy snarked. Since Amy was helping to free Jazz she had stood up and brushed herself off looking at the two of them all hotly like she usually did.

Rolling her eyes Jazz stood up, "I don't remember anyone quite asking you Missy."

"No one ever needs to do they," she replied back acid seemingly dropping from her voice.

"Ok look were not here to argue," Amy stated putting her hands up in a surrender motion. "We just want to talk and ask you what you're doing here."

Missy raised an eyebrow at her sardonically, "Really? 5 million people visit here every year roughly and you're asking me why I'm here. I'm just like any one of those tourists waltzing about. Didn't see you at the security checkpoint asking for ID."

"Oh sure, you just like to take short cuts and go behind the velvet rope to get the private tour because your just that interested aren't you?" Jazz scoffed at Missy's response.

Missy snarled at Jazz, "Hmm your too tense Jazz maybe you should take a chill pill or something; people don't like that kind of negative energy around them you know."

"Ok, ok enough," Amy stated exasperatedly. "Look missy we all know here that you aren't here for kicks, and you aren't here for the artistic history or because it's a religious site. You're looking for something so spill."

"Wow she bites now?" she said in general. "At least you taught her something; fine I'll bite. I am looking for something."

"Thank God because if you were going to say you were looking to make a confession I was going to tell you to save your breath. Not even the Pope can help you," Jazz stated snorting at her own joke. Amy glared at her friend to which she shut up then.

"So what are you looking for? And how do you even know that it's here?" asked Amy starting to become more and more curious as it seemed that Missy as becoming forth coming in her information.

"I'm looking for an ancient, mystical artifact called 'Gabriel's Horn' or even 'Gabriel's Horn of Truth'. Ring a bell?"

Frowning Amy asked her, "Why would you even be looking for something like that?"

"I have my reasons," she stated as she flipped her hair and took a look at her long painted nails. "As to why I think it's here let's just keep it at I have a hunch, you really don't need to know why. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

"What makes you sa-"

"There's not such a thing," Jazz over rode her mid speech as she glared at Missy.

Amy was taken aback at the ferociousness in her friends eyes. She had never seen Jazz appear so worked up before. Sure they had had their disagreements but her friend looked like she could just kill the pretty blonde cheerleader in front of them. Amy could feel her palms sweat, the last thing they needed was Jazz losing her temper here.

"Oh really?" asked Missy cutting into her thoughts. "Then you shouldn't be worried about me finding something like that if it doesn't exist."

Amy glanced between the two of them as they stared each other down; coughing gently she inquired, "Am I missing something here?"

"Stay out of this Amy," Jazz told her harshly.

Frowning she pushed her friend so she looked at her, "Don't talk like that to me Jazz! Look I'm not the one you should be pissed at, I don't even know why you're pissed to begin with!" Her friend looked away from her seemingly in shame. Rounding on missy she got a sick sense of gratification when the pretty blonde stepped back, "And you," she pointed an accusing finger, "I'm not letting you sneak around this place without me, we either look for this supposed horn together or I turn you in."

"And get us all arrested? I highly doubt that," scoffed Missy in disbelief.

"Missy be smart for once, they may catch me but I have Gabe on my side and you and me both know he isn't gonna let you drag me down with you," Amy stated smugly.

Missy turned bright red at this and glared between the two of them. "Fine," she spat out. It seemed it took all her energy just to concede defeat.

"Ok now that that's settled, to start looking we should go to the Vatican library. They may house some rare artifacts down there so who knows what we may find."

"My thoughts exactly," intoned Missy.

The three of them were just getting ready to head out the door when they heard voices from the other end. Heavy footsteps treaded on the worn stone floor and they became louder and louder.

"Shit it's probably some guards," Missy whispered harshly.

"They probably heard our earlier scuffle in here," Amy said wincing at the implication this presented.

"Well good job tweedle dee and tweedle stupid now were all gonna get caught before we even had a chance to look," hissed Missy in frustration.

Rolling her eyes Jazz gazed at her as if she were stupid…which to Amy could have been very spot on.

"And who's the one that started it and dragged us into here in the first place? Hmm? Oh wait I know you," she said pointing at her accusingly with a bitch face look on her face. "Seriously it really is true; your kind really isn't all that smart."

Twirling her fingers at the door Amy watched engrossed as emerald green tendrils wrapped themselves around the door and secured themselves tightly around the doorknob. Jazz held her finger up to her lips and silently shushed them all as the footsteps drew closer and stopped outside our door.

"So far there hasn't been any signs of any intruders," a muffled voice said outside the dark, heavy wooden oak door. "This is the last room to check and if nothing it was probably just a false alarm, you know how some of these priests can be."

His partner laughed as the doorknob jiggled below them. Amy held her breath as she watched it turn and turn again. The emerald green light wrapped around the doorknob glowed and flared brilliantly but otherwise held its place. Missy, Jazz and Amy held their breaths not even daring to blink as they stared at the door willing it to stay closed.

"Nothing this door is locked, it was just a false alarm," said the guard's buddy.

"Figures," the man said as they seemed to turn and march away.

The three of them let out a collective sigh and took a minute to just calm down. Jazz's magic unwound and faded away leaving a faint trace of green light before disappearing completely; she rested her forehead on the door.

"Well that was close," Missy said quietly somewhat subdued.

Nodding her head Jazz slowly turned the door handle and cracked the door open a tiny bit to let outside light in. She peered through the crack, opening the door wider when it seemed the coast was clear she looked out hesitantly from side to side. Ducking back in she nodded to the two of them.

"Coast clear," she said and they all walked out slowly and quietly.

Closing the door behind them they slowly began walking the opposite way farther from the route the voices seemed to have taken which was luckily back the way they had originally come.

"This isn't going to work," Amy whispered to the two as she walked in the middle. "We need some kind of disguise or something otherwise someone's going to stop us."

"Hmm I think I may have just the thing," Jazz said smirking at the two of them. Walking over to a closed door she waved her hand over her eyes till they glowed a vibrant emerald green. Amy raised her eyebrows at this and her friend winked at her before turning and walking up to a closed door; it appeared to be the same kind of door that they had just exited out of. Jazz shook her head and walked to the next one. She did that throughout the course of the hallway.

"What are you looking for?" hissed Missy at her after the tenth door.

Jazz waved her hand dismissively in her general direction and looked at another door. Jumping up and down she grabbed the door handle and turned it. Opening the door she stepped inside and motioned them to follow her; Amy stepped in behind her friend with a confused frown while Missy followed behind her.

"Oh there is no fucking way," Missy stated harshly as the door closed behind her because of Jazz. "Your shitting me, I'm so not doing this."

* * *

**A/N:** And so ends chapter 12 with Missy making another appearance. She's not all she appears to be guyz and you may be surprised but that's all i'm saying XD

**SPOILER** for anyone who hasnt watched Supernatural season 8 or isnt that far into it dont read

Anyways like I just said on my other updated story,_ In the Arms of the Angel_, tune in to Supernatural this Wednesday! I'm so excited you have no idea. And i'm just going to say I dont think Metatron is all he appears and I'm pissed that Cass didnt talk to the boys first! That angel never learns -.- gotta love him! So I'm really curious if they'll be able to succeed in closing Hells gates. Part of me wants it and part of me doesnt. I just enjoy the demons on the show a lot they bring spice to the angels sugar. Well I guess that's up for debate but whatever. And I'm rambling so i'll cut off XD

PS I think one of you mentioned if Sam and Dean will make an appearance in this story again and the answer is yes they will but not for another few chapters. I wasnt sure if i answered your question so sorry!

Still keeping my fingers crossed for Gabriel or Balthazar to be brought back! Even Samandriel :'(

Bye Guys! :)


	13. The Three Nuns

**A/N:** Hello again to everyone! Sorry for the wait on this story but that's not new to some of you ;) Anyways I've been looking for a beta or a small group of them to help me out and take a look at my chapters before I post them. That's why it took so long XD I went through a few people and I finally found the right fit I think. Special thanks will be awarded to them in a bit :)

So like I was saying before in the last chapter. I was actually at the Vatican however, some of the stuff you'll read about I didn't actually see. That's my imagination beginning to take over and fill in some gaps. I hope you guys enjoy it though.

Special thanks to the two betas that looked over this chapter: Sayura-san and Starlight-killer

You guys were AMAZING and really got this chapter up to speed. Thank you to all of you also who have taken an interest in this story and who remain faithful and give me feedback to work on. As well as to all of you who are favoriting and or following the story or both XD thank you you're help is appreciated!

On to the story and happy readings!

Celest ^i^

* * *

"There is absolutely no way you are getting me into that," Missy stated adamantly shaking her head.

"Oh what's wrong? I thought you would make a great Mother Teresa." Jazz said to her smirking. She held up a long black gown that stretched down to the floor; in her other hand she held the white collar and headdress that they would place over their hair and that would trail down their backs.

Shrugging, Amy grabbed the clothing from Jazz, "Well, it's the only way we're going to get around here with minimal fuss so we may as well." She began to slip the long black gown over her head while Jazz helped placing the collar on her.

Missy snorted in disgust, but grabbed another outfit and began to put it on as well. They all worked in complete silence making sure the outfit covered all parts of them. It felt hot and stuffy to Amy as she swished around the small room with it on. Tucking her hair into the head piece, she looked in a mirror that was conveniently hanging in the room. It was dusty with what seemed to be disuse, but she wiped some of the dust away and stared at her reflection. She looked so…dreary or was it just depressed? Maybe it was an effect to having the actual nun clothing on but, if she had to be honest she was sad.

"Is this a food stain on mine?" asked Jazz, her lip curled in disgust. She picked at a spot just over her left hip. Upon closer inspection Amy saw a slight discolouration in the cloth; it appeared as if it could possibly be some kind of food stain. "That's fantastic."

"No kidding, so not only are we going to walk around here playing the heavenly choir but were going to do it in the nuns last week clothing," Missy stated in distaste. She reached down and grabbed a piece of the fabric lifting it up to her nose and taking a whiff. "Okay, this smells like this hasn't been washed in a few days."

Sighing Amy turned to the two of them, "Were good to go, so let's boogie and try to find the library." Walking to the door she opened it and peaked out. No one was there so they all quickly walked out and down the hallway.

After rounding a few corners, they walked down more stone hallways until it seemed like the surroundings changed at some point. The floor became hardwood and the walls were tastefully decorated with different religious scenes. It almost appeared to be a modern house. Quietly opening a door they came to a large room with books on all sides of it. Desks littered the middle of the room with hanging desk side lamps to illuminate when people were reading late at night. Walking quickly over to a shelf, Missy began scanning the titles; she frowned as she got further and further along the shelves.

Turning around to stare at them irritably, she told them, "Will you help me look instead of gawking at my back? There has to be a book here that can help us find this horn or give us some kind of clue. Maybe even look for old records, the Vatican must keep something like a log of everything they get."

Jazz skeptically raised an eyebrow, "And you think that were gonna find that in here? Wouldn't it be written in security logs or something?"

Missy rolled her eyes, "How should I know doofus just help me look." She turned back to the books and kept on pursuing through them intently.

Amy looked at Jazz, who stood beside her with her cheeks puffed out. Reaching up, she deflated her cheeks, "Look, let's help her. The sooner we comb the place from top to bottom, the sooner we can move on or dismiss this theory entirely."

Jazz sighed wearily and rolled her eyes, "Fine."

They split up to comb through all the ancient books. It was lucky for Amy that she had taken some classes in ancient Latin, among other old languages in her free time. She frowned as the dust on the books stirred with her breath and flew in dust motes around her. Coughing lightly she waved her hand in front of her face and continued on; however, as she came closer and closer to the end of the row that she was looking at it became painstakingly obvious that what they were looking for wasn't here.

Throwing her hands up in surrender, Jazz turned to look at the two of them, "It's not here. Whatever the hell it is we're exactly looking for, I can't see any hint of anything."

"That's because it isn't here then jack ass," Missy shot back at her scornfully.

Amy came to the end row of her own shelves that she was checking out and scowled as she looked at a glass container. It appeared to be a smooth streamlined elevator. A down arrow was set into a keypad on the side of it and she could see letters and numbers at the top. Not going up but going down. Frowning she called to the two of them behind her, "Hey guys, come take a look at this."

Standing in front of the elevator, Jazz cocked her head to the side, "It's an elevator? But why have one here?"

Shrugging Missy reached out and pressed the down button on the keypad before either of them could stop her. The doors dinged open and opened smoothly to an empty space. Looking at one another they hesitantly entered and swallowed down the nerves as the doors closed behind them.

"Which floor do you think?" whispered Missy as if someone would overhear her.

"Oh will you just pick one already before someone see's or walks in," Jazz hissed back in exasperation.

Rolling her eyes, Missy hit the button for the farthest floor, B4. The elevator slowly climbed down as the three of them held their breaths. No music interrupted this awkward moment. The elevator juddered to a stop the doors opened slowly.

The room outside was dark and dingy. Sparse lighting illuminated the shelves leaving the corners dark and uninviting. Carefully the three of them stepped out from the cool bright elevator and into the gloom. The doors closed quietly behind them and they were left alone; not a sound coming from either of them.

Rows upon rows of old books littered the shelves; they didn't have traditional covers like what you saw today, instead they were just sheets of paper that were kept together with a little bit of twine on the spines to form the appearance of books, as Amy saw as she bent over to scrutinize a shelf.

"These are extremely old and frail guys." Amy said quietly almost as if she were afraid to breathe too hard in fear that the pages would crumble to dust and fly away on a non-existent wind.

"Ok, for one, you don't have to whisper because no one's here to hear us," Missy snarled. "And second, I don't care how old they are; let's just find what I'm looking for."

"You're actually still thinking to look for that artifact Missy? Look around you! There are thousands of these books! It's gonna be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack! Where are we supposed to look first anyways?" asked Jazz in disbelief.

"How should I know? You're the one that decided to follow me here and now you harass me," Missy shouted back.

"Guy's enough!" Amy cried at the two of them. "Look, let's just try to look around quickly and keep quiet. Just because no one is here now doesn't mean there won't be a person who comes down here any minute, and if that should happen, make sure you're not seen and sneak away from them. Stay close together."

They split apart after that and each took a different shelf. Amy squinted down at some of the titles on the books. She narrowed her eyes and huffed in annoyance when she realized that she couldn't read the writing. Whatever it was either she hadn't taken enough Latin courses or maybe this was different. Suddenly, the letters appeared to shift in front of her and she closed her eyes and rubbed them. When she opened them again the letters were still blurry and her eyes widened as they rearranged themselves into the English language so that she could clearly read it. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the next book on the shelf and sure enough the letters did the exact same thing. Daintily she picked out the book and flipped through the first few pages. Her heart constricted more and more as she realized she could read it all. It was as if she placed 3D glasses over her eyes, she could see the outline of the ancient Latin script beneath the English script that seemed to pop off the page at her.

Quickly, she shelved the book and walked to the end of her row. Stopping at the end she saw Missy sitting at a small reading desk in the middle of all these shelves with a reading lamp illuminating her space a bit more than the surrounding area. She was biting on her knuckle, which made Amy shake her head as she took it in, and seemed deeply engrossed in the text in front of her.

"Find anything?" asked Amy quietly.

She shook her head, "No unfortunately; I'm just breezing through some books that I thought may hold the key but nothing so far."

"Hmmm," Amy hummed out loud. "Hey Missy, what are you exactly?"

Missy seemingly froze at the question and the hand that was in the midst of turning a page stopped. She turned her head slowly to look at her with a guarded look in her eyes. Her two blue eyes glinting hard like ice chips. "What makes you even ask that?"

Amy shrugged as if it were nothing to her, "You don't have to say it, I'll find out anyway. It just seems odd, about some of the things that you've said, and also you're connected to other supernatural beings so it doesn't surprise me that you're one yourself."

Missy snorted at her, "You know I could say the same thing about you with that knowledge." Amy merely rolled her eyes but swallowed down the little balls of nerves. "Calm down," Missy said dismissively, "but if you must know, I'm a siren."

"A siren?" asked Amy.

Missy flipped her head, "I know right it makes sense doesn't it? I mean look at me."

Amy gave her one perusal then turned on her heel and began to walk away, "I'll look down here for more clues or something like that."

"You do that." Missy said to her as she turned back to her book and began flipping more pages.

As Amy headed down the hallway she became aware of an uncanny feeling building in the pit of her stomach. It felt like when your gut instinct, literally in this case, punches you to know when something is right or wrong, or if you're making a huge mistake. That was exactly what this felt like, except it felt as if something was pulling her in a particular location. She decided to follow it. It led her deep into the very bowels of the library and down an aisle darker than normal. Stopping in front of a long line of books she reached out and touched the book directly in front of her. Instantly a sharp zing zipped through her entire body and she froze. Eventually she pulled the book out and looked down at the title… but there wasn't one.

Frowning she began to flip through the pages; there were pictures of different artifacts. On one, a drawing of a chalice with a description and inscription at the bottom on another a picture of a staff. She flipped through more and more of the brittle pages until she came across one that appeared to be a huge horn or trumpet. It had a small mouthpiece, a round end like a modern day trumpet was at the end and it extended approximately 3 feet, as far as she could see from the picture. 'Gabriel's Horn of Truth and Judgment' said the inscription at the bottom of the illustration.

Her heart pumping in excitement she ran back up the main hallway to where she last saw Missy and Jazz. The two were exactly as she left them pouring over more and more books a whole pile growing next to the desk beside them on the floor. Amy felt a twinge at the poor treatment to the delicate inscriptions but squashed it down in favor of what she just found.

"Guys I found it!" she exclaimed exuberantly as she stopped in front of them. "Well, I mean I found a picture - not the actual item."

"Give it here!" Missy stated excitedly. Grabbing the pages from her she stared at the illustration and subscription at the bottom. Nodding her head, she smiled, "That's it alright."

"Great, now where is it?" asked Jazz from the other desk as she came over to take a look at the picture.

Missy frowned at the text, "It doesn't actually say, in fact it doesn't give much information on the actual horn itself. All it says is that with this horn Gabriel is supposed to announce the beginning of judgment day."

"Well I think he may have missed his calling then," Jazz said conversationally. Missy and Amy glanced at her in disbelief. Jazz shrugged at them, "What? Everyone's entitled to an opinion just saying."

Shaking their heads, they turned back to the text. Amy looked down at one of the books that had been tossed to the side. A picture was played out on the page. There were many angels seemingly singing in the picture and one or two blowing through horns. Looking back at the picture that she had given Missy, she noticed an uncanny resemblance of one of the horns; looking more closely she saw wings engraved by the mouth piece of the horn and the same was on the other illustration as well!

Amy's eyes widened; this picture was showing who she guessed to be the archangel Gabriel blowing the horn in heaven to announce judgment day with the rest of the heavenly choir around him singing. He looked like someone she knew but the features were slightly smudged and she couldn't make an identification of the person. At the bottom was a small inscription that could have been easily missed if you were only quickly browsing through the picture. It looked as if it were quickly scrawled there by someone in a hurry and was not originally supposed to be placed in the book.

_Gabriel's Horn, or by some known as the Horn of Truth, can be found in the Vatican._

_Rumor has it that the Knights Templar took it here sometime in the 1200's for safe keeping by the Pope at that time._

_This however has not been proven; however, rumor has it that it lies in the crypt below Basilica Di San Pietro. The Vatican neither confirms nor denies the statement._

"Umm guys, I think I may know where it is, or at least the best place to look," Amy stuttered out.

The two looked at her Missy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "Where?" she whispered sounding as if she were being choked.

"Below Basilica Di San Pietro." Amy told her quietly.

Missy's eyes widened even further until she looked down at the desk and chewed her knuckle. Jazz raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "Wait correct me if I'm wrong here but isn't that where we just came from?"

Amy nodded mutely.

"The actual same room that hundreds if not thousands of tourists are flocking to right this second?" asked Jazz in a high pitched voice.

"The same," Amy intoned quietly. "It's also the one we left the boys in."

"How are we supposed to get in there then?" asked Jazz in disbelief.

Amy shrugged her shoulders while Missy refused to answer; it seemed she was just as shocked into silence as they all were…well except for Jazz.

"Well fuck me." Jazz muttered quietly. She leaned against the desk and rubbed her fingers in between her eyebrows as if a headache were coming on.

From off in the distance, they heard a quiet ping and a smooth rumble. Looking at each other in panic, they all took off down the row quietly trying to hide farther in the shadows. They could hear footsteps walking down a row not too far from where they sat huddled behind some shelves.

"We have to get back to the elevator." Amy whispered quietly barely moving her lips.

Jazz bit her lip then held up her finger, "I got it!"

"Did you hear that?" asked a distinctive masculine voice from a few shelves down.

Jazz winced but waved her fingers in the air. They heard a large crash come from far behind them and surprised shouts. Motioning to move, Jazz took off towards the elevator, the other two following close on her heels. Jazz got to the button and started jabbing it furiously. The doors opened smoothly on a silent ping; Missy and Amy flew into the elevator in a huge rush. Quickly turning around Amy smacked the button to go up and breathed a sigh of relief when the doors closed and they began moving upwards.

"This is fantastic and all," said a muffled voice behind them. "But it would be amazing if you two, you know, could get off me maybe!?"

Pushing off her, they turned to Jazz who looked like she was just pancaked into the wall. Peeling herself off she rubbed her cheek and jaw in pain and glared at the two of them. "Thank you."

"Ok, we need a way to get into the crypt; so does anyone have any ideas?" asked Missy, in her normal bossy manner.

"We let loose a stink bomb?"

Amy and Missy stared at her aghast. "Preferably without me having to suffocate, thank you very much."

Missy rolled her eyes, "Jazz you don't have a spell for invisibility?"

Shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot she looked down at the floor, "Well it's not exactly full proof…"

Rolling her eyes Missy huffed, "Look we just need you to do it long enough for us to get into the crypt, is that really going to be so hard?"

"Umm yeah, considering it's not the easiest thing for me to do Missy, so would you just back off!" yelled Jazz in exasperation.

Amy took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead, "Jazz, can you at least try? Or no?"

Biting her lip, Jazz looked up to the floors slowly ticking by as they got higher and higher to ground level. Sighing in frustration, she shrugged her shoulders, "I'll try, I guess, but I don't know how long I can give us exactly and we'll have to be quick for that."

"Ok, awesome, let's do it." Missy seemed to smirk evilly at this and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"There is a catch you know, it makes you invisible yes, however, if you knock into someone they'll feel you and know you're there."

Amy huffed at this, "Well lucky for us that won't matter; there are enough people here to pack a football stadium and in tight quarters they're all smashed together; they'll just think it's the person standing beside them so we should be good to get out of this."

Nodding, the three of them walked out as the elevator doors opened; they quickly breezed through the smaller library and out the door when they saw the coast was clear. They walked back the way they had come and ditched the nun robes in the same closet.

"Ok, let me do this now." Jazz said to them quietly. She shut her eyes and took in a breath of air. The very air around them seemed to hum and crackle and an emerald green light began to spark from Jazz's body. She grabbed their upper arms and to Amy it felt as if an egg was running from her head down to her toes. She could feel the thick gooey substance as the green light surrounded her whole body. Eventually it faded and she looked down at her hands… or maybe it was the floor?

"Umm Jazz?" Amy stuttered out.

"Yeah I know, this is what I mean. It's a difficult spell and you're completely invisible even to yourselves," Jazz told her soothingly.

"That's fantastic, so how are we supposed to make this work then?" asked Missy in frustration. "We can't see our hands, so how are we supposed to know if we're all there?"

"Ok, here's what we do," Amy began. "We'll hold hands until we get to the corner and up to the velvet rope. There, we'll let go and we have 10 minutes at the most for us all to meet up at the crypt. It will be right below the large wooden like structure where the altar is. Jazz do you think you can hold the spell that long?"

"I-I think so, but seriously hurry and don't be overly polite." Jazz stuttered out. Amy could tell the stress of the spell was starting to strain her.

"Okay everyone's good? We don't go in without anyone, understand? When you get there just whisper really quietly, I don't think anyone's gonna hear us with the amount of people in the room."

Grabbing hands, Amy reached out for the doorknob. She turned it slowly, opened the door and the three of them snuck through. Quickly they navigated through the same hallways until they looked around a corner and saw the same velvet rope with people moving past it on the far side of the hall.

"Ok everyone you know what to do; when we reach the rope we let go of each other and we meet outside the crypt. Ready?"

"Ready." Missy and Jazz intoned and together the three of them walked towards the people milling about at the end.

Once they came to the end they let go of each other; the only clue Amy had that someone had moved was the slight swing of the rope as it seemed someone stepped over it and then it lay still. Assuming that she was the only one left she quickly stepped over it and began to navigate her way back to the basilica. She tried to dodge as many people as she could but couldn't avoid bumping into a few people on the way. They glanced back at her in confusion frowning as they stared straight at her. She had to remind herself that they couldn't actually see her they were looking for her essentially. Turning around, she quickly walked away.

Turning a corner after a minute or so she spotted the same large doorway that people were streaming in and coming out of. It was the room to the basilica and the crowd hadn't died down one bit since her and Jazz had left it, not like she really thought it would but still. Balling her hands into fists she walked towards the group. She took a deep breath and started shoving her way through the press of hot bodies. People shouted in surprise and glared looking over their shoulders or to their sides to see who was jostling them. A few people even yelled at one another thinking it was the person beside them. Amy ignored it and kept on moving, finally making it through the door and back into the same grand room that she had left just maybe an hour or so ago by now.

Walking towards the altar she avoided people as much as possible. Stepping over the rope that cordoned off the area to get closer to the altar, she came and stood at a stop at the crypt entrance. It wasn't anything spectacular just a series of steps not to deep leading down to a dark entryway. Breathing a sigh of relief she looked around her. No one seemed to be paying any attention to her so she assumed that Jazz's spell was still holding up.

"Hey," she whispered out quietly even though all the talking in the room would have drowned her voice out completely.

"Hey yourself; I see you got here, finally." Jazz's teasing voice came from her right.

Looking in the general direction she thought her friend would be standing she gave a small smile even though she couldn't see her. "Any sign of Missy yet?"

"No," Jazz remarked her voice sounding incredibly strained. "She better hurry though because I can't keep this up for much longer Aim."

Amy frowned at this; if she knew Missy well enough the girl wouldn't have taken her sweet time to get here, in fact she would be the one impatient to get going. So the fact that she wasn't here yet and they were didn't sit to right with her.

"How long have you been standing here?" asked Amy in a quiet whisper.

"Maybe two or three minutes but I could have sworn I saw someone pushing their way through the crowd just ahead of me," Jazz stated as she seemed to drift off into thought. "Hang on a sec."

"I'm not going anywhere." Amy remarked as she stared down into the crypt.

"Shit." Jazz stated swearing under her breath.

"What?"

"She's down there already."

"Missy?"

"Yeah, the blonde prima donna fucker."

"Let's go we have to get down there!"

Jazz huffed in irritation, "You think I don't know that?! I knew we couldn't trust that blonde bobble head."

They sprinted down the short stairs and ended up at a wooden door that looked centuries old hidden in the archway. The shade that the stone provided them took off the heat of the noonday sun shining in from the skylight.

"Ready?" asked Amy and looked back at her friend slightly surprised when she saw Jazz.

"I know it wore off luckily we got down here before anyone noticed I think," Jazz told her. "Open it," she said gesturing at the closed door with her chin.

Amy lightly pushed on the door and it swung open on oiled hinges. Surprised it was that easy, they both stepped into the crypt.

**~x~**

**On the other side of the Basilica Di San Peitro**

**~x~**

"I don't get it, Gabe, where could they have gone?" asked Lance for the hundredth time as they looked around the room.

They had circled it about 15 times looking for the girls and so far no sign of them; now they rested against the back wall, staring around, facing the altar. Gabe had popped a lollipop into his mouth and stared around at the hundreds of people milling about aimlessly. His eyes glinted a harsh honey golden colour and seemed to be sparking with power. Lance could feel it radiating off of him and the hairs on his arms began to stand up as if they were in some kind of electric storm.

"Gabe, calm down," Lance whispered to him harshly. "I'm sure they're fine and that they'll be coming back."

"If they left to begin with, then they had a reason, what that reason is I just don't know." Gabe said smoothly.

"Can't you, I don't know, get a lock on them or something?" asked Lance as he crossed his arms in front of his muscled chest.

Gabe sighed, "I wish it were that simple. Unfortunately there are just too many people here, too many minds among other things and it's confusing the shit out of me. No, the best we can do is to wait right here and hope that they either come back or we see them or I can break through all these muddled thoughts and find them."

Lance nodded and the two of them lapsed into silence again with Gabe still sucking on his lollipop. They stayed that way for a few tense minutes until Gabe's eyes snapped towards the altar. The area was cordoned off so that people couldn't get close to the actual altar however that didn't seem to stop two girls. One had short black hair the other long blonde hair. Both heads gleamed in the sunlight coming in through the sky window and shone down on them creating a halo effect.

Gabe cracked the lollipop in his mouth which made Lance jump beside him and glance down at him in shock. People around them looked towards the loud noise, but then continued on with their business.

"Gabe, what the-"

"They're here, come on." Gabe stated firmly as he pushed off the wall and made a beeline for the two girls. He saw them whip out of sight down the stairs and knew instantly that they were heading towards the crypt.

"Umm Gabe, where?" asked Lance glancing around confused. "I don't see them anywhere."

"You wouldn't," Gabe stated as they got near the altar. "Jazz is using one of her invisibility spells."

Lance's face hardened and together the two of them sped up.

**~x~**

**The Crypt**

**~x~**

The air was dank and musty. It smelled like someone's old root cellar that hadn't been opened in years and for all they knew this one hadn't been for quite some time. It was shadowed but surprisingly well lit from the light bulbs every few feet from each other providing enough light for them to see by. Staying close together they passed countless tombs of "sleeping" popes of old in their rocky tombs. Walking quietly they almost tip toed to try and get through the crypt; almost afraid that they would wake them up.

"This is ridiculous," Jazz whispered from beside Amy as she clawed at her friend's arm. "The things we get into because you're too curious."

"Oh admit it Jazz your just as curious as I am," Amy whispered back. "Now if I was a chalice where would I be kept?"

Jazz rolled her eyes, "Well not here for one; I would probably be upstairs at a banquet table begging to be filled with wine. Wait aren't we looking for a horn though?"

Amy huffed, "This isn't like Beauty and the Beast, Jazz. And yes I was just checking to make sure you were paying attention."

"No, but it should be," Jazz insisted. "Add some magic to this stuffy place."

Walking deeper they turned a few corners and peaked out behind another. Seeing no one standing in their way, they proceeded cautiously; the stones eating their steps as if they weren't even there.

"Ok, but seriously where could it be?" asked Amy.

Shrugging Jazz walked in front of her to take a closer look at a tomb. "Hey, take my picture." she said with her hands up giving a thumbs up and her mouth opened wide in a grin.

Amy huffed and rolled her eyes continuing to walk by her friend and ignore her. Jazz pouted as she trailed along, "Oh you're no fun."

They walked in silence seemingly getting lost with all the twists. This place was a lot bigger than Amy had ever thought it would be. Jazz huffed, "Hey, didn't you tell me today that St. Peter was supposedly buried here?"

Amy sighed, "No not quite. See a grave was found around here many years ago, but there were other bones as well and no one could prove without a shadow of a doubt that they belonged to St. Peter himself. However, not to long after there were artifacts found and somehow proven to belong to the long lost apostle." Amy froze as she said this, "Wait a minute," she stammered as she turned to look at Jazz. Jazz raised her eyebrows at her in an invitation to carry on. "That's it, that's where it is."

"Umm what do you mean?" asked Jazz.

"The horn, Jazz! I bet it's down there!" exclaimed Amy forgetting to be quiet as she bounced up and down with her hands in front of her mouth in awe.

"Ok, while I'm glad I'm starting to rub off on you now is so not the time girl," Jazz said putting up a stalling hand. "Why would it be in St. Peter's Tomb though? I mean if the legend is true then it belongs to an archangel right? So why the hell would he have it?"

Amy stopped bouncing and tapped her finger against her lips as she chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't know…but we have to find the tomb first and fast!"

They quickly ran farther into the crypt; skidding around another corner, they stared in open-mouthed shock and amazement. In front of them was a lavish room completely decorated and carved straight into the rock. "Well, I'll be dammed," Jazz quietly stated in awe.

The room cut into the rock in front of them was gorgeous. The floor was polished and gleaming underneath the elegant lights that cast a warm glow around the whole room. Different colours mixed and matched together, gold, white, burgundy, navy blues however, the colours were muted and not as strong as they could have been. Fantastic paintings were inlaid to two staircases coming down from higher up and a picture of Jesus behind a gold box on a small pedestal built into the wall. In front of that pedestal stood Missy. She was gazing down at something in her hands and didn't seem to hear them as they came closer.

"Put it down Missy." Amy said in a brave voice.

Slowly the blonde turned around to stare at them; in her hands she held a horn that funny enough wasn't as long as they thought it would be. She held it easily in her two hands as she gazed at them with reproach.

"So, the spell wore off then I take it?" she asked as she smirked at the two of them. "No matter, I already have what I want."

"Missy give that over, you don't even know what it can do." Jazz implored the blonde strangely gentle as she held her hand out.

"And you do?" Missy asked with a guffaw. "Believe me, Jazz, I know more about this artifact then you do, and what would you do with it anyways? You didn't want it before you knew I was after it."

"Missy, something like that shouldn't even be in our hands," Amy implored. "If it was made for an archangel then what makes you so sure that you can wield it? Please just leave it before someone gets really hurt by it."

Missy pshed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm gonna blow this all out of the water and this is going to help me. You're living in a very big lie, Amy, I would watch out before it bites you."

Amy frowned at her, "What are you talking about?" She grabbed her wrist where she had cut herself last night. Missy glanced at the action and a knowing smirk spread across her lips.

"Oh but it looks like you have your own dark secrets, isn't that right, Amy?" Missy smirked evilly at her.

Jazz turned to her, "Amy?"

"Anyways girls, it was a pleasure, well, not really, but you did help me find this, so thanks," she said as she began to move towards the stairs.

"Oh I don't think so," Jazz snarled as she shot a large glowing ball of green energy at her. The force of the blast knocked Missy off her feet and the horn went clattering across the stone floor away from her. Amy lunged to grab it but Missy was quick, too and the both of them leapt for the horn at the same time.

Suddenly a snap of fingers was heard loud and clearly from behind them, however, before Amy could even notice a large boom shook the room and green smoke billowed in the small opulent space. Coughing she grabbed the horn as she gasped at the noxious smell. Feet running and strong hands grasping her shoulders someone propped her up in the crook of their arm. Another snap and the green smoke was gone. She looked around and only saw the four of them and no Missy.

"It's ok Amy, I zapped her out of here," Gabe said as he held her comfortingly. "She's not gonna bother us, well, at least for now."

Slowly she sat up in Gabe's arms and looked at him in shock. Gabe raised an eyebrow at her, "What kiddo? By the way you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Why do you keep calling me Amy, I'm Jazz," she told him.

Gabe frowned, "What? No you're not. Take a look for yourself."

He magiced up a mirror in front of them and she leaned over and took a look inside. Amy's perfect reflection stared back at her. She glanced over at her body sitting propped up by Lance beside her and took in the horrified expression mirrored in her eyes.

"Amy?"

"Jazz?"

"Oh shit." Lance smacked his forehead.

* * *

**A/N:** Can you guys believe were waiting till October 1 to watch the new Supernatural season? I'm gonna die X'(

Anyways I hope you all enjoyed! Leave cookies if you choose too their always appreciated!


	14. Whoever said Life is a Party!

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Thanks for taking a look and thank you to all of you who have reviewed the last chapter :) So I don't think I have to much today to say so on with the reading!

Oh wait special thanks to my two betas that checked the chapter over for me. Sayura-san and Starlight-killer you guys are life savers :)

* * *

Jazz and Amy sat at the island in the kitchen watching Lance stir a pot on the stove. He mumbled to himself as he grabbed stuff from off the counter and poured or threw a pinch of powder into the bubbling liquid in the pot. Amy's nose wrinkled in distaste at the smell of the noxious fumes coming out of the pot.

"Umm Lance mind telling us what you're making now?" she asked. Since coming back to the apartment, Lance and Gabe had barely said a word to either of them. Gabe had disappeared after he had transported them back and Lance had grabbed a pot and some weird ingredients and begun chopping.

Turning around, he pointed his wooden spoon at them with a sharp flick. "Well, if Jazz here hadn't tried the body switching spell, you guys wouldn't be in this mess and I wouldn't have to be making this."

Jazz wrinkled her nose at him, "You startled me and if you hadn't had done that it would have worked just fine."

"I seriously doubt that," Lance proclaimed as he turned back to keep stirring. He turned a page of a very old book that was standing up on the counter. Amy had seen some of the drawings and felt queasy about them. Some appeared to be people turned inside out or nails sprouting like hair all over their body. She had shuddered in revulsion and refused to look after that.

Earlier that day, her and Jazz had stopped Missy from getting Gabriel's horn that now sat innocently in the middle of the island in front of them. They had taken it back with them, judging that it would be too dangerous to leave it someplace Missy knew it was and it wasn't that good of an idea to leave it with the Vatican priests and such. Upon confronting Missy about the horn, they had worked to separate her from it; in the end it had worked…with some unfortunate side consequences. While they had achieved possession of the horn, her and Jazz had switched bodies when one of Jazz's spells had backfired. And now here they sat, four hours after that incident, watching Lance cook.

"You can't just - I don't know 'bippity boppity boo' us and get us back in our right bodies?" asked Amy. She wasn't quite used to the air hitting her ears or how cold it felt at the back of her neck. Man, Jazz's short hair was sure an eye opener for her.

Lance turned to look at her with a questioning eyebrow raised, "Are you sure you're not turning into our lovable elf sitting right beside you?"

Jazz rolled her eyes and bit her fingers, "Ok," she spat a nail out, "I never had this habit before.

Amy, you have the worst nervous habits I have ever met."

"Oh and you don't have any?"

"Not like this."

Lance sighed; he tapped the wooden spoon against the pot then put it on the counter. Turning around, he began to cut some weird roots on the island. Amy grabbed the horn and took a close look at it. It was exactly like the picture had shown it; just not as long as she would have expected. A little marking in the corner showed the same wing design but otherwise it just looked like a plain brass horn; nothing overly special about it.

"I know that look on my face and believe me, it's that kind of artifact you have to look out for," Jazz said to her from beside her.

Amy shrugged, "If you say so; what I still wanna know is why Missy wanted this thing so badly."

Jazz reached over and took the horn, studying the object closely, "Did you check the internet if you can find anything? Myth, legend, rumor - hell anything."

Amy shook her head and dragged the laptop over; booting it up, she signed on to the internet and went to Google. Typing in the search bar "Gabriel's Horn of Truth" she scrolled through all the links that popped up. Scrolling back up, she clicked on the first one.

Amy glanced at the first little bit that came up. "Here's what I got right now but I still have to look; it's not that much,

"_Christians of the Catholic traditions refer to Gabriel as Saint Gabriel the Archangel. Islam believes that Gabriel was the medium through whom God revealed the Qur'an to Muhammad, and that he sent a message to most prophets, if not all, revealing their obligations. He is called the chief of the four favored angels and the spirit of truth. In English-speaking culture, the image of Gabriel as the angel that shall blow the trumpet blast that initiates the end of time and the general resurrection at the Last Judgment, which has no source in the Hebrew Bible or the New Testament, is a familiar trope."_

"_Gabriel's Horn (also called Torricelli's trumpet) is a geometric figure which has infinite surface area but encloses a finite volume. The name refers to the tradition identifying the Archangel Gabriel with the angel who blows the horn to announce Judgment Day, associating the infinite with the divine."_

Jazz snorted as she looked at the horn in different angles, "Yeah, ok that makes incredible sense."

"So it what," Lance said as he continued chopping roots and putting them to the side. "It's a big roll call horn for everyone to participate in Judgment Day? Or at the least to announce the official end of days."

"Seems like it," Amy mused. "But why would Missy want that? Unless it can do more."

"Keep checking," Jazz waved offhandedly.

Lance and Amy both looked at each other, rolling their eyes. Amy turned back to the laptop and kept on going through more sites. Clicking and back tracking as she didn't find what she was looking for.

"Umm I guess you could check the bible to seeing as it's supposed to raise the dead from the Earth," Amy said still clicking and scrolling.

Jazz quickly yet gently placed the horn back on the table. Lance snorted and shook his head.

"What? You can't tell me you want to see everyone that has died in your life returned to life," Jazz defended herself. "I know I have a few people I'm not too keen to meet again anytime soon."

Amy kept looking for another few minutes then sighed in frustration, she lightly banged on the keys, "There really isn't much here to find," she stated in exasperation. "There's like nothing on this horn. I've tried a few ways to research it but the most I can find is about the actual archangel himself not his actual horn or trumpet I guess in some cases. Looks like it depends."

"Well we know it's here," Lance said as he now added different roots to his chopped pile. "So I guess Missy could have wanted it for its power to raise the dead, but that doesn't seem to suit her style."

"The lore also hints that it could be a truth telling horn, you know someone blows into it and everyone in a certain distance has to tell the truth," Amy suggested.

Jazz snorted, "That could get messy fast. I mean people lie all the time just to save face, imagine if they all started telling the truth."

They all collectively shuddered at the thought, "Yeah not exactly the best motivator."

"Well I don't see why Missy needed to go through all that trouble for that horn; I would have just told her every day what kind of horrible hag she looked like if she wanted that," Jazz said as she played with a root in the shape of a small ball on the table.

Lance glanced at the both of them and couldn't help the smirk that slowly started to wind its way on his face. Jazz noticed and her eyes narrowed to slits, "What?"

"Oh nothing," he said shrugging nonchalantly. "It's just different to see Jazz so smart for once and Amy the weirdo insulting Missy out of nowhere and rolling a root around on the table. It's not something you see every day so cut me some slack."

Jazz rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

They lapsed into silence for a while after that, each seemingly trapped in their own thoughts. Lance cleared his throat, "Amy about Kali-"

Amy reached up to twirl her hair only to realize it wasn't long enough. Lifting her fingers up to her lips she was about to nibble on the nails in nervousness until she caught the glare that Jazz was scorching her from the side. Slowly she put her hands down on the table and Jazz plopped a squishy ball in her hands.

"What's this?" she asked as she squeezed the easily pliable material.

"A stress ball," Jazz stated matter-of-factly. "You're not biting my nails if I have any say in the matter."

"Anyways about Kali, Amy, I'm sorry," Lance began again.

"Why would he bring her though Lance?" she asked.

"He wouldn't, that's what I'm trying to say," Lance persisted. "Look, Gabe and Kali have had a past history, yes that's true, but they haven't really been together for a while now. Besides she has a really strong bad habit of showing up when it's less than convenient, like last night."

"He still slept with her though," Amy mused out loud. "That doesn't really make it better."

Lance nodded, "I know, so do you want me to kick his ass for you?"

Amy blinked up at him with Jazz's wide green eyes, "Umm no. Gabe would just poof you to Antarctica or something and I don't want him becoming too suspicious."

Lance and Jazz exchanged a look while Amy squeezed the ball tightly.

"Well the offer's still open if you want to take it," Lance quipped. That earned him a smile from the girl and he grinned back at her.

"By the way Lance, how long is it gonna take for that potion of yours to be ready?" she asked innocently.

Lance glanced back over and frowned, "Well, judging that I still need a few more ingredients and Gabe isn't back with them yet, also that it needs to sit for a couple of hours undisturbed…maybe another 24 hours at the most?"

Amy felt like she blanched at that, "You're joking?"

Lance shrugged apologetically, "Sorry girl, but unfortunately this takes time. I can't just whip it up."

Amy sighed and rubbed her forehead as Lance turned back and began stirring the broth again with his wooden spoon. She bit her lip as she realized that this wasn't gonna be good. Jazz started picking at her sleeve and frowned as she started to drag it back slowly; she winced as the scratchy material dragged against her forearm.

Amy's eyes widened at this and her heart began to beat faster. Jazz was about to find out about her darkest secret and there was nothing she could do about it; she still had till tomorrow until they could switch and between then and now Jazz was going to find out; it was merely a question of when and how.

"What the-" Jazz muttered quietly as her frown deepened.

"Ugh Lance, me and Jazz are just going to our room for something; it's just a woman thing, I'm sure you can understand," Amy quickly burst out nervously as she grabbed Jazz's upper arm and dragged her from her chair and out of the room.

"You don't have to tell me, I'll be right here!" Lance yelled back.

Quickly she waltzed them through the room and closed the door, locking it behind them. She turned around to look at her friend and winced as Jazz finished pulling up the sleeve all the way and took in the damage new and old she had done to her wrist. Amy winced as her friend silently pulled the sleeve back on the other one as well. She didn't say anything just silently stared at the disfigurement that she had subjected herself to.

"Jazz," Amy managed to squeeze out from her throat even though it felt like it was constricting painfully.

Jazz looked up at her; the blue eyes stared back at her emotionlessly. She seemed at a loss for words herself. Her eyes reflected pain, anger, guilt, sorrow and was that even humiliation? The kaleidoscope of emotions swirling through her eyes made Amy look down to the shaggy carpet under their feet.

"Amy," Jazz started out hoarsely. "Please explain this to me."

Biting her lip, Amy fiddled with her hands in front of her, refusing to look at Jazz. She could see her friend staring at her from above the fringe of her bangs but had neither the courage nor the will to return her stare. Her heart pounded, she felt like she was getting a headache and her lungs felt short of breath.

Seeing all of this, Jazz walked over to her quickly and took her hands in hers in an effort to try and calm her down. She squeezed reassuringly but Amy was distracted by the scars that littered her body's skin.

"Amy, look at me please," Jazz whispered to her. Her voice sounded as if it were begging.

Slowly she looked up into her own twin blue eyes, yet knew that it was Jazz looking at her, "I'm so sorry," she whispered as she choked on a sob.

Jazz shushed her and dragged her into her embrace. She stroked her hand down the back of her short hair and murmured to her soothingly.

"Hey girl it's ok, just let it all out," she whispered, patting her on the back of her head. "Talk to me Amy, please, I can see and feel that you've been hurting for quite some time. Please tell me what's going on."

Jazz walked the two of them over to the same window that overlooked the Vatican. They could see a large crowd of people swarming around St. Peter's square but otherwise no movement could be discerned from the large building. After they had disappeared with Gabe, the place had been put into lockdown as the security and the police tried to figure out what had happened in the bowels of the church.

Whipping up a napkin, Jazz handed it to her. Amy gladly took it and dapped at her eyes and nose. "Thanks," she mumbled quietly.

"Ok girl, what's going on?" asked Jazz as she settled back on the other side.

Amy sniffled and shrugged, "It happened after you guys left, I guess," she began hesitantly. Jazz nodded her encouragement and Amy took a deep breath. "After you guys left, I tried to keep it all together, I really did. I went to classes and tried to immerse myself back into my work. But as the days started turning into a week or two I just began to realize that I couldn't do it. My grades were slipping, I couldn't concentrate, my nightmares started up worse than ever and I started failing simple assignments that I should have been passing with flying colors."

Jazz merely gazed at her sadly and silently. She looked down at the scars on her wrists but otherwise didn't say anything. Amy continued before she could lose what little nerve that she had left.

"The only thing that seemed to work for me was that no one picked on me. I don't know if I just gave off that kind of vibe but I didn't really have a problem with bullies in that short amount of time I stayed there. Of course I would have given that all up just to have you guys back in my life again, but I knew the chances of that were very slim if not nonexistent. "

"There came a day where I just woke up and decided I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't go to classes and try to pretend that nothing was wrong when it felt like my whole world was collapsing. I couldn't pretend anymore that my grades weren't slipping and I was beginning to realize that I probably wouldn't be able to pass my courses anymore. So I left and I never looked back. As far as I was concerned, that day I left behind all if not some of the pain. I had never had to look at that same tree again that I first met Gabe under, never had to enter that same room you and I shared again and never had to sit on that same couch again that you, me and Lance sat at to watch those movies that day. I never had to walk back into the cafeteria or student lounge and remember all those good days we all spent together just hanging out. I couldn't take it Jazz. I know, I'm sorry I promised all of you that I would try but I just couldn't! I wasn't that strong!"

Amy buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Jazz reached over and gripped her shoulder.

"Amy, when did you start cutting?"

Hiccupping lightly, she wiped her red eyes again even though it was worthless because more silent tears kept on falling. "Umm shortly after, actually. There were days where the pain just became so intense inside of me, where I didn't know how to deal with it or express it. I had no one I felt like I could talk to, so instead I introverted more and more into myself. One day I saw my razor sitting innocent in the shower and I thought to myself, what would it feel like? Would it help me? Relieve some of the pain that I had been experiencing for what felt like so long? And so I picked it up and I cut my right wrist for the first time."

Reaching over she gently grabbed Jazz's, or her, wrist and turned it over so that the white scars stood out prominently. Pointing at one midway up her arm, she gently ran her finger across it.

"This was the first ever cut I made and I never went over it again. I felt like by doing what I did I let open a door that I wouldn't be able to close anymore or a door that I would need help closing. Which at the time was completely fine with me. I thought I had lost you guys; don't forget, so I basically gave up any hope when I did this. I cried for you all each night and when I cut myself for the first time it helped relieve some of the pain I felt. It helped me cope or so I thought. But it didn't take long for the first cut to feel like it wasn't helping anymore and so I began to do it more and more frequently. The cuts began to litter my arms. I took to wearing long sleeved shirts or gloves to hide the abuse I began doing to myself and avoiding any questions that may have implicated me in this behavior. Before I knew it the scars on my arms had taken up my whole life and my arms. I knew then I had crossed a line that I could never uncross not with myself."

"Then you guys turned up again and you can't even imagine how happy I was. I looked at it like this was finally my new beginning again and I wasn't going to screw this up. I wanted you guys to be proud of me and I was secretly worried that if you ever found out about these scars that you would think I'm dirty or something. I didn't want to disappoint you or be a shame for you; I just wanted you guys to be proud. Since meeting up with you guys I hadn't cut myself but then the other night I saw Gabe with Kali and-"

She choked off at this and Jazz merely gazed at her with a somber expression, "It pulled you right over the deep end again didn't it?" she asked quietly and gently. "That's what these new cuts are from. You saw them together and instead of just trusting us and talking to us you fell back in your own habits."

Amy nodded as she looked up at her, scared to see her friend's reaction but instead was slightly surprised as she saw the tears that Jazz was fighting to hold back in her own eyes.

"Amy, I'm so sorry," she whispered as she hung her head. "I didn't want to leave you but we all thought to maybe give you a chance at a normal life; it would be for the best if we got out of your life for good. People realize fast that you can't walk with one foot in both worlds; it always screws you over like that. But had we had known what you were doing to yourself and how bad it really was for you, we would have come back. I'm just so sorry."

Jazz started sobbing uncontrollably and Amy quickly crawled to her friend. The two of them sat huddled at the window trying to give one another as much comfort as they could possibly do for the other. "You know it wasn't your fault, right Jazz?"

Jazz didn't answer her; she merely hung her head in shame.

"You guys are my best friends, Jazz, I never wanted to hurt you," Amy whispered to her friend.

"But Amy, when are you going to finally understand that what you did to yourself it never meant that we would shun you! What kind of friends did you take us for? Oh my god Amy, we have never been ashamed or embarrassed or not prideful of everything that you have accomplished. We love you like your family and we want you to understand us. That means that you have to tell Gabe and Lance about this, Amy."

Amy's head jerked up at this; her eyes widened in surprise and fear at what Jazz had just told her.

"Jazz, I-I-"

"Amy no, this is something that you have to do for them. Believe me, if Gabe finds out some other way without you having told him, he's going to have a litter of fire breathing kittens in the living room; trust me it's happened before."

Amy had to smile at the thought and Jazz rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you would think that it's cute if you saw them incinerate your favorite sweater."

"Jazz, it's not that really, I do want to tell them both so that they know but - I just can't yet." Jazz opened her mouth to interrupt, but before she really could Amy held up her hand. "Let me finish," she begged. "I'm just not ready to say anything yet, hell, I wasn't even ready to tell you yet but because of this body switching thing I kind of had no choice in the matter."

Jazz huffed, "Amy that's what I'm worried about. That you won't tell them, that you'll continue to try and keep this inside yourself until it just eats you away. Eventually they're gonna catch on and when they find out…"

Jazz stood up and walked to the center of the room, "Look Amy, I'm not trying to be harsh here but I really need you to start trusting us more. We all make mistakes and I'm not gonna say to you that what you've done to yourself doesn't bother me, because it does. But I seriously need you to try putting some faith in the rest of us. We screwed up too and I get it but none of us are going to grow in our relationship if we keep more and more secrets from one another. And I'm sorry but I'm going to have to insist that you start fessing up to this because it's a health risk and if it can harm you or kill you, you have to be honest and talk to us."

Amy bit her lip then nodded, "Ok Jazz, I promise that at the end of the week I'll talk to Gabe and Lance, too."

Jazz's eyes widened in surprise, "Really?"

Amy nodded, "Really. You're right, I've been hesitant to put my full trust in you guys but I have to realize that that's not working anymore and that I need your help and the guys help to get stronger with this. I'm sorry, just give me till the end of the week and I promise they'll know."

Jazz stared at her in silence for a few minutes then slowly nodded, "Ok Amy, I trust you on this but I'm not staying quiet for longer than a week. Either you tell them or I break it to them; they have to know that this is going on."

Amy nodded, "No, I understand and I fully agree. I'm so sorry."

Jazz smiled at her softly, "It's ok. I'm just glad you're giving us a huge chance here."

Amy nodded and the two of them giggled at one another. Suddenly a loud cursing and banging of a pot came from the kitchen. Jazz rolled her eyes. "Come on," she motioned to Amy. "We should head back and make sure he doesn't burn down the apartment or himself."

Walking back out, they saw Lance sucking on his thumb wincing and scrunching his eyebrows.

"What's wrong, Harry Potter? Get burned by your own potion?" asked Jazz as they walked in the long blonde hair swishing down her back.

Lance scowled at her, "Oh shut up, Jazz. Don't forget I'm making this because of your own stupid back firing spell. I'm kinda tempted to leave you like that but I would feel slightly bad for Amy then."

"Just slightly?" asked Amy teasingly.

"Hey don't push it, you guys have teased me more times than I can count," he accused him.

They both opened their mouths to argue then shut them just as quickly. Looking up to the ceiling Amy shrugged and nodded her head, "Yeah, you're right actually."

"Aren't I always," said Lance smirking hotly. "Don't answer that," he pointed his spoon at Jazz threateningly. Jazz held up her hands in surrender and didn't say anything.

"Hey Lance I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something tomorrow?" Amy asked him slightly hesitant. She could feel her hands begin to jitter with nerves but she clasped them tightly in front of her and took a deep breath trying for a different head on approach. It was time to take this bull by the horns and stop it full force.

"Umm sure girl, we don't spend too much time together as it is," Lance said smiling at her. "So I would love to; you have some place you want to go?"

"Not really, no, but if you know any cute cafes, maybe get a bite to eat?" she asked hesitantly.

Lance smiled at her, "Sure that sounds great."

"What sounds great?"

The three of them jumped and turned to see Gabe standing in the middle of the kitchen with a plastic shopping bag in his hands. He walked over and placed it on the island.

"Here you go man, I finally found everything so be happy and don't think you're going to make a habit about this; I'm not your personal delivery boy," Gabe told him in all his seriousness. He pulled up a chair and sat down at the island with them as Lance rummaged through the bag.

Nodding he turned around with it and began to pull things up and line them on the counter. "So how are my two little buddies doing?"

"Fantastic, Gabe!" Jazz replied with her fake exuberance. "And have you switched any bodies to know how it feels lately? Because then we could so totally TANLBFFDWAC."

It was quiet in the room as everyone stared at Jazz…or I guess someone who looked like Amy but was actually Jazz trapped in Amy's body. Lance looked bemused but chose not to say anything while Gabe…just looked floored.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Talk all night like best friends forever do who actually care. What? Never heard of it?" asked Jazz as she smiled at him cheekily.

Gabe raised an eyebrow, "I think what bothers me more is that it's coming out of Amy's mouth instead of yours. It's just odd to hear her talk this way."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Don't worry Gabe, in less than 24 hours now I guess we'll be back to our normal selves."

Gabe leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes to the ceiling, heaving a deep sigh of relief.

"Good, because if you were trapped like this, I think I would have to check myself into the nearest psych ward. It would be mentally scarring for me, just FYI." Placing his hands on the counter he stared at her with his golden eyes twinkling. "And by that way that means for your information."

Jazz rolled her eyes as she sat back in her chair with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Gabe winked at her as he popped a root into his mouth and chewed. He made a sour face and shuddered, "Oh that tastes horrible."

Lance turned around in exasperation, "Gabe seriously, how many times have I told you not to eat that!"

Gabe held up his hands as Lance swiped the bag off the table, "What?! It's not like it can kill me."

Lance snorted, "Sometimes I wish."

Gabe raised his eyebrows at the warlock, "Well let's just see if I go pick up anymore of these little bobbles for you next time."

Lance merely rolled his eyes and continued to stir the pots ingredients. Gabe rolled his eyes then rested his chin on his hands and gazed at Amy. "So what were you up to tomorrow? I heard something mentioned along those lines when I came in."

Amy shrugged her shoulders, "Me and Lance are just going out for the day."

Gabe raised an eyebrow, "Like a date?"

Amy blushed beet red, "No," she stammered out. "Just a day to talk and go take a look around the city maybe."

Gabe rolled his eyes, "Why? When you and me could go out instead," he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Jazz rolled her eyes, "You're lucky my magic is on the fritz right now, otherwise I would so trip you onto the floor."

"How about we do that at the end of the week, Gabe," Amy said quickly cutting off the two from starting another argument.

"Sounds like a date, kiddo," Gabe winked at her.

Amy smiled back as she felt butterflies fly around in her stomach.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it!

And hey I think Danneel (Jensen's wife) is due soon for their little girl aren't they? Aww another supernatural baby joins the fold :D


End file.
